Dribble of Love
by qualls1
Summary: "You Crave Even The Smallest Dribble Of Love..." Barik is on a three man squad with a girl named Hecana and Rivan. Hecana and Barik will be thrown into sorrow, fear, and LOVE. HecanaxBarik and RivanxArina Touchingly sad and romantic drama that grips you.
1. Chapter 1: Aqua Magia

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS MANGA!

Just so that I can make a fairly decent introduction to all readers who probably WON'T EVEN READ THIS Ima go ahead and do it anyway. In this story, Barik is ten years old (and the love interest) and Rivan is twelve (and a comedy back ground cutie) . They are in a three man squad with an old friend named Hecana (you can tell I made up the name, can't you?) I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this is going to be, but I intend to make it a heartfelt and touchingly sad story about Barik and Hecana and slightly a little about the donut eating fisherman Rivan. I've had a majorly large crush on Barik since I started reading NORA so for all of you who love Barik too, have fun. Thank you for reading this and I truly appreciate you're comments.

*_start_

"Seriously? I got teamed up with… them…?" She mumbled while Barik and Rivan were forced to listen. For a moment, Barik felt like telling the little diva off, but he bit his tongue and waited to get out of there.

"Yup!" Sempai screamed enthusiastically, "And I'm the squad captain!"

For another minute, Barik felt like whispering to Rivan, "Why does she hate us?" but when the cat girl turned, her cheeks were red. Oh. So she wasn't angry or in hatred, she just… didn't want to be paired up with the guys.

The "captain" Ryyuk, kept walking past them, to the door and out it, spiky purple hair flailing as he yelled, "Come on maggots! Let's get to training!"

"Sempai… why must we train so early? I wanted to take a vacation and go… fishing." Rivan yawned, stretching. Even though Rivan was two years older, Barik highly doubted that Rivan's maturity level passed zero. But then again, he'd at LEAST like to go home and research on who this guy was. He was supposedly new in the UOS. (Whatever the heck THAT stands for… I'm off, I know)

"NOPE! We're getting to it right now!"

And so, the three of them dragged their feet into the halls. Three hours in the meeting room, talking to the dark liege while Ryyuk chirped and sang about whipping them into shape, wasn't what the three younglings really wanted at three o'clock in the morning.

They were told to be there though, so clearly, it had served its purpose. Hecana ducked her head down, looking at her shoes timidly. This was odd, because when Barik had (rarely) noticed her in the training halls, she'd been lively. However, they'd separate the females and males before he got to see anything super special.

"You maggots are going to learn a lot from your sempai!" Ryyuk continued to sing as he marched. The man was rather muscular; a true killing machine.

"Sempai, if you don't mind," the sky-haired Rivan popped again, "Can I take a day off?"

"NO RIVAN. No you can't."

"You've really bummed me out man…."

Barik shivered, turning his attention to standing tall and just fighting his way through this.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Ryyuk turned, a huge, goofy smile tainting his face. "OKAY YOU NASY, GOOD FOR NOTHING, MAGGOTS THAT DIG AROUND IN THE MUD ALL FRIGGIN DAY LONG! Get ready for some major pain!"

"Aren't we… in the northern woods?"

Everyone's attention ran to Hecana who had somehow found her soul and was talking, "It looks like it…." She muttered.

Barik and Rivan sweatdropped but still managed to hear Ryyuk yell, "Uh hu! Let's get to training! Listen up maggots, you are all selected by your specialties! Even though at a young age, you are all advanced in Aqua Magia so get ready to be worked down to your limits!"

Even though they tried to hide it, Hecana caught Rivan and Barik staring at her. Yea, so she was a cat girl who used water magic. How bad is that? So what if no other cat person ever used it? Still, she got made fun of every year for it though.

"Doesn't that mean that you-"

"WATER MAGIA: wild water slice!" Ryyuk drew forth two daggers, slicing them at the children.

"OH MY FRIGGING GOD!"

OMG THIS IS WHEN THE CUTE STUFF COMES IN!

********************************************************************End of week one  
If you're wondering why I'm saying week, it's to get the story to go faster.

"Hey," Barik murmured, stepping forward. Hecana raised her head. "Hello."

Silence.

What in the world was he thinking when he agreed to come talk to her? I mean, he didn't even know how to talk girls. They were supposedly very moody. But Hecana seemed happy that Barik even had come over to her hiding spot to help her.

"Why is sempai making us sleep outside anyway?" she asked innocently, her ears drooping just a bit. Barik sighed inwardly now that she had decided to speak first.

"He says it's character building… or something like that…"

"I'm… having trouble with my tent… figures." She muttered, throwing the canvas down. Barik sighed, bending down to help. "Y-You don't have to help me with this…." She mumbled, looking back to see Rivan gone.

"Doesn't matter,"

Two tents stood up.

"I've already put his up for him."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? If Rivan comes back and has to sleep in the rain all night, we'll be in even worse trouble anyway, so there isn't a need for complaining. Plus, we're a team as of now anyways so why not just stand up and man up- urg… girl up?"

She laughed and it sounded like bells tingling in the morning air, causing him to lose touch of reality a split second. Counting that that wasn't like him, he ignored his reeling gut and turned back to work.

"By the way, why hasn't Sempai come back yet?" Hecana's face went dark and she sweatdropped with Barik. He sighed, "Probably because he won't. He's got better things to do anyways, right?"

*******************meanwhile (SOOOO IMPORTANT PEOPLE!)

Ryyuk stood as he was called to, "My liege, we have the teams set up, all of the others just decoys. Hecana is in a group with our soon-to-grow-up-to-be generals. They'll protect her as the target under the impression that she is a comrade until need be to tell them the truth. However, with this… resistance… rising up, we can't take many chances."

"Good job sergeant." The DL coed, popping a chocolate into her mouth, "And where are they now?"

"Northern woods, hopefully Rivan hasn't run off, but if he has, Barik is still there as backup."

"Great! This is all going GREAT!"

************************End of chapter one.

Okay, so this might not seem very romantic, but keep in mind that right now, they are only ten years old and in a three man squad. If you have, thanks for sticking around and reading! It means a lot to me, seriously.


	2. Chapter 2: Tera Magia

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nora

Okay you guys, I'm very siked about writing this so I hope you enjoy it.

SO FAR IN THE STORY OF DRIBBLE OF LOVE: Barik, Hecana, and Rivan are in a three man squad with Ryyuk as their Sempai. Sadly, things aren't going well. Ryyuk attacked them (As a training stunt) and left them to build their tents. Rivan ditched and now, Barik is left to help Hecana get ready for the night. Will they live through all the oncoming challenges? Better start readying then, you'd guess.

*^*^*^_Start_

"Is Rivan back yet? He's… taking an awful lot of time to get here." Hecana yawned, leaning over the fire they'd scratched together. Barik sighed, "He's probably either fishing or asleep."

Hecana nodded, looking at the ground timidly. "Hey, why were we all put in a three man squad?" she asked him.

His trademark scowl lined his features, "How would I know? Sempai only said that we were advanced in aqua magia, so I'm guessing it has something to do with that."

"It was kinda easy to guess you were an aqua magia user." She smiled, meaning it innocently, not as an insult. However, that wasn't stopping the stick-in-the-mud Barik from snapping back, "Well, I'd never guess you were one."

Her smile faded fast and she glared at him, "That was rude."

"What YOU said was rude… sorta."

"Yea, well I've heard my heart's content of insults."

"Thought that."

"Jerk!" she huffed standing, "I've been shy this entire time and you treat me like this!"

"Acting shy? Or actually being shy? Because if you acted, then you're a horrible comrade!"

The campground went silent as the once nothing conversation went hot. She gagged down another insult and murmured a simple, "I tried."

He, being confused, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I tried not be in a group. I didn't want to be weak. I knew you guys were stronger than me, so I didn't want to be a burden. I tried."

`Great, I AM a jerk' Barik thought, sulking to himself while his stomach growled. "Um… sorry. Okay. Sorry. God, I'm starving-,"

"Grubs up!" Rivan sighed, stepping into the clearing with a week's worth of fish dangling in his grasp. Barik's mouth fell open and a shudder ran through him at the thought of so MANY fish dying in such little time. That just goes to show what Rivan might think of him.

"I'm not a fish eater, but I'll settle for anything right now…." Hecana mumbled, getting a stick to roast the fish. Rivan looked to Barik, "You won't have a huge problem eating your own kind, will you?"

Barik growled, "No! God, I'm not COMPLETETLY a friggin fish!"

***Two hours later, as they were getting ready to hit the sack

"Hey, did anybody else hear that?" Hecana muttered, standing up from around the fire. Rivan shook out of a light sleep and Barik looked up groggily. Ryyuk had still not returned.

"Nope, maybe it was Ryyuk- I mean, Sempai…." Rivan mumbled, laying down in the dirt. Hecana's left ear made a wild twitch and she stiffened. "Someone's out there, I can hear them breathing."

Barik stood but Rivan remained in his lazy state.

"Guys, I really think we should-," Hecana started, but a chant cut her off.

"Tera Magia: Rock Slide Rumble!" Rocks jutted from the earth, slicing at the younglings like blades. Hecana let out a small yelp, darting backwards. Barik, being clumsy and a little disgruntled, staggered back, grunting when his foot was nearly sliced in half. Rivan, who was still laying on the ground, created a small ice barrier around himself, letting the other two jump into the safe zone.

"These guys…" Rivan started, eyes glowing an eerie blue, "Are hassling me."

"Heh," a burly man stepped out of the darkness, exposing three more guys as they followed him. "You kiddos are in trouble if you don't give us your magic. We're from the Resistance and we want every ounce of everything you brats got!"

"Right, well, um, no." Hecana hissed, anger still simmering in her. "Okay Barik, time for the truth. One, I'm not shy. AT ALL. Two, people like this really peeve me off. And three," here, she looked back at him, a smile lingering on her lips, "I don't feel like being messed with."

The Poseidon blade swirled its way into her grasp, it's long, sharp blade and sea water blue emblem on the handle trademark. It looked like a normal, medieval sword, but only to humans.

Barik smirked, for once that night, before drawing forth his own weapon. Rivan, however, was a little concerned with what the first guy was doing.

"Tera Magia: Rock Time Stopper!"

And everything slowed, like the air thickened so bad that no one could find the strength to move; no one but the enemy.

Hecana gripped the Poseidon blade, trying to move, but the three of them were stuck. Barik grunted, trying to get a breath in, but it was useless. They'd smother before anything else. Rivan, however, was thinking fast, trying to find some way to dodge the effects of the spell. It wasn't working. It was impossible to find a way around it. (Keep in mind that Rivan isn't as advanced as he is in NORA)

The three man advanced, going to the three younglings and placing a hand on their foreheads. Hecana stiffened, a memory, lost in the past, trying to surface.

`We have to get OUT OF HERE!' she thought, fighting the spell with all she had.

Meanwhile, Rivan's head was spinning with ideas and scenarios but none of them clicked until he caught a sight at Hecana's determined face. It matched his and Barik's with perfect emotion. `Stupid Sempai… leaving us to deal with these stupid goons. Doesn't he know… that I hate to be hassled?'

Hecana thrashed about, trying to find some way out of the enemies hold, but it wasn't working. She was getting weaker and weaker as she began to be drained of all magic. How pitiful she was, how pathetic they all were.

After awhile though, she got the idea to channel all of her magic into a single place. Maybe that would disrupt the hold. She took a deep breath, looking at Barik one last time before pushing all her magic into her arms. The strain on her body was breaking her in all different places, but she kept her head as clear as she could and tried to focus.

After awhile, she saw the burly man's face crease with confusion. "What the-," he began, but Hecana's spell was broken quickly and a foot collided with the man's face.

Barik and Rivan both attacked at their enemy, pulling forth their magical weapons to use. In about four minutes max, the men were on the ground, pumbled.

The three younglings fell to their knees, almost completely drained of magic. "Crap…" Hecana mumbled, falling forward. But before she collided with the cold ground, Barik caught her, pulling her onto her back as she caught her breath.

Rivan, being the oldest one, murmured, "Let's get out of here in case they have reinforcements."

And that's exactly what they did. However, considering how Rivan was as lazy and P.O'd as heck, Barik had to (hatefully) carrying the young, slightly heavier than he wanted, girl.

***end.

Okay, so before I get any flames, it's taken me ages to finish this and still, I don't know if anyone's commented on my story yet! I'm so so so so so sorry if it's not good enough! Please tell me and I'll take it down. I promise.

If you DO like it, thanks for reading. I'll start giving song suggestions if you want.


	3. Chapter 3: Aqua Magia 2

DISCLAIMER: okay, I will NEVER own this manga

God, why won't they make this into an anime already so that I can rebuild me life?

Sigh . . . okay, so up until now in the story: The three younglings have been attacked by three Tera Magia users from the Resistance and are now on their way to get back to the headquarters. Hecana is unconscious, Rivan is angry, and Berik is griping.

****Start

"I can't believe he hasn't even come looking for us! Sempai . . . sure, he's really our leader!" Berik complained, almost tripping over a root. Rivan ignored him, trying to find their way back.

"I'm-gonna-drop-her!" Berik shouted up, trying to stay in place, but falling. He caught the girl as they both plummeted, but in the end, they both ended up on the ground.

"Ouch . . . " Berik grumbled, sitting down next to Hecana's limp body. Rivan hissed at him, but stopped, sitting down.

"It's too dark outside and we're far enough away so we might as well hide out here tonight. You look after her and I'll keep guard."

And with that, he was gone, just a wave of hailed ice fizzed through the air. Berik grimaced, "You leaving me here with the bipolar cat girl?"

***one hour later

"You lied to us about being shy . . . and you went and acted recklessly on your own back there. Now we are all in danger, Hecana-san." Between talking to the unconscious girl and being unnaturally humorous, he found himself calling her Hecana-_san_ now.

"You're a good actress, I suppose . . . ." he muttered, looking down at the dirt. He had moved them up into a hollowed out, HUGE tree where she lay only five feet away from him. She was currently snoring just the smallest bit, but it sounded cute.

" . . . Urmmmmmm" she stirred, "Berik . . . Rivan. . . "

He looked up, but her eyes were still closed. "Huh?"

". . .Berik. . . kun . . . "

His mouth pressed into a firm line. A girl had never called him "kun" before. It was almost flattering to him. He looked to her again. He'd never been close to a girl either. Or alone with a girl. He'd never kissed a girl.

Cheeks red, he turned towards her. Just one, just one kiss no matter who the heck she was. He would NOT be made fun of in the future for not kissing a girl.

Almost crimson, he scooted above her and lightly, ever so very lightly, pressed his lips to hers. His head spun just the slightest and he could feel his body lighten . . . .

Her eyes opened.

He pulled back, red faced as she stared at him blankly. "Erm. . . what was that?"

He blushed such a bright red that she thought his head was about to explode. She laughed like earlier. "Let me guess, you've never kissed anyone, so you've automatically made your mind up to make out with me while I'm sleeping?"

He growled, "I-I wasn't g-going to really d-do anything horrible!"

"I know. You want another one?" she smirked. His face paled, "N-NO!"  
**********meanwhile

"SIR! Where are the children?" a soldier asked.

Ryyuk turned from the three Tera Magia users, "I don't know, we should have gotten here earlier . . . ."

"You! Where are the children that you attacked?" the soldier asked harshly. The burly man smirked, "Like the Resistance would ever tell you anything, UOS scum!"

Ryyuk ran over, "Resistance?"

***Back again

Rivan peered out into the dark forest, wondering shyly, "I wonder if Leonard is worried about me. . . "

His thoughts stayed glued to his "friend" as he watched the night sky grow darker and darker.

And while he was doing this, Berik screamed at Hecana, "I didn't know what I was doing! I'm worn out from the walk here carrying your fat butt!"

She recoiled, "FAT? I weigh 89 pounds!" Her hiss made his ears ring. "And fish-boy I didn't really expect you to haul off and plant one on me!"

His face still red, "Are you psycho?"

"Probably."

He scoffed, "Oh really, may I ask you're craziness why?"

"Because I kinda liked it." She said seriously. Berik stopped scowling and stared blankly at her, his face smoothening slightly. "Huh?"

Hecana smiled wickedly, "I just guess I liked it a little more than I should have." Even though she said she wasn't shy and her smile was degrading, he could tell she was as red faced as he was. It was horrible, how they both seemed to like it a little more than needed, but the moment passed and the cat girl laid back down.

"You wanna know what they called me?" she asked her voice soft as a feather. Berik grimaced, "What are you talking about?"

She laughed again, "I mean the other girls at school."

Giving up, "What did they name you?"

"Cat-fish!" she giggled, her laugh a whisper. "All the of the other girls . . . would always laugh in my face because I was a cat that wasn't afraid of water."

"That's not so bad . . . . " he tried to help, but she seemed to not hear.

"You know, most of the other girls were specialized in fire magic or wind magic. Now that I remember, the used to push me into ponds or pour their water on my head. And if I ever did anything about it, they'd step on my tail . . . ."

Berik went quiet, not knowing what to say. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry about that."

She looked over to him; were those tears stinging in her eyes?

"It's okay."

***Meanwhile

Ryyuk grunted. The guardian of the sacred Poseidon blade was missing along with a couple of smaller fish in the dark sea that was the Northern woods.

Hecana was a creation. She was made.

And she would have to die for that very reason.

END!  
Okay, so this one is more romantic and the ending is confusing, but it's called a CLIFF HANGER!

Have fun reading the rest you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Igunisu Magia

HELLO!

So yea, I'm back and I've noticed that STILL I haven't gotten any reviews. Yea, I died a bit inside. Anyways, This is the next Chapter and so far: Rivan is on look out while Barik and Hecana have a VERY awkward situation in the tree. Meanwhile, Sempai Ryyuk is searching for them before anything else can happen to his young soldiers. But… will he be too late?** I WILL BE USING A SCENE FROM NARUTO JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE GREAT MANGA'S. I MIGHT DO THIS SOME, BUT I WON'T MAKE IT EXACTLY LIKE IT, K?**

Okay, the song to listen to: BLOOD+ ending one

START!

"Please don't let me cry."

Barik went rigid, staring at the girl in front of him who had just told him her most depressing childhood memory. He felt bad for her, sure, but what was there he could say?

"If you don't want to, you shouldn't."

She looked up at him, but those tears were already trailing, "Oh come one, like it's that easy. Life's hard, ya know? Every other day, you think that maybe the next will be better and people will talk to you or a guy with fall over you, yet that never happens, does it?"

Barik still stared, unable to stop, really, as she sobbed sharply, "I can't . . . remember anything happy. Memories past seven years old are gone and a few months past that are blurry."

He made a confused face, "What are we talking about anymore, Hecana?"

She sniffed a laugh, "I don't really know. I guess in the shock of things, I kinda snapped?"

He nodded, "Well, stop crying. It's not . . . girls shouldn't cry. It's not easy to watch."

She wiped at her tears and through him a face, "I- I wasn't ever crying! This stays between the two of this!"

He stifled a growl, "You ARE bipolar."

She smirked again, standing. He stiffened as she sat down next to him, cuddling into his side. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?"

She didn't say anything, and when he looked down at her, she was snoozing lightly in his side. Red cheeked, he scowled at the odd girl. "You're really hard to understand." After saying this, he snapped at himself for talking aloud to no one.

His eyes slowly began to close though, despite the inner part of him saying to shove the girl off before falling asleep. _Crap… _he thought, falling into a small slumber beside the girl.

Blue moonlight stained the ground around them, making it hard to remain far apart in the late night chill. Gusts of cold air blasted in and out, making the two nudge closer and closer until they were basically laying side by side, his arm around her to pull his only heat source closer.

Song: LINKIN PARK- what I've done

"Barik! Hey, get up, someone's coming," Rivan's voice pierced through the two dark headed youngling's slumbers. At the realization that they were almost TOO close, they scurried to opposite sides of the tree, wincing in horror.

Rivan rolled his eyes and whispered harshly, "Get out here, there's already a separate fight north of the oncoming group. I think Ryyuk- urg, Sempai is in the fight. The other group . . . . "

Barik stood, purposely not looking at the girl of the team, "Then let's move. It's not save here anymore, right?"

"It's not that simple," Rivan said, "They're already too close. I wasted time being quiet instead of getting to you guys. I guess I dozed."

"Crap! We need to at least-," Barik's words were cut short when a twig cracked near the outside of the small tree fortress. All three children went eerie silent, waiting with beating hearts as the sound went quiet.

Then without warning, "Igunisu Magia: fire snakes heat seekers!"

Fiery snakes with blazing scales came rushing into the once large space. The fire that lingered on the fangs aimed for all three children, yet without thinking, Barik ended up standing in front of the girl.

In the back of his mind, he knew he'd just end up saying it was for keeping him from freezing.

"BARIK-KUN!" came the shriek from behind him, but he ignored it. "Are you useless or something?" he snarled at Hecana, hearing her grunt in shock. "Why couldn't you at least move?"

She shrunk behind him, trying to stand the heat of the flaming snakes that had sunk their sharp fangs into Rivan and Barik. She stood, looking around as the boys grimaced in pain. "SHOW YOUSELF!"

The growl received a giggle from a small little girl she came dancing into the cave, a small smile on her face. Her hair was longer than Hecana had ever thought possible, even compared to her own long, purple-black streaked hair.

The girl smirked, "Hi, my name's Deuce." She stepped outside the cavern thing again, removing the snakes from their grip hold on the boys. As if on cue, both of them collapsed on the ground, paralyzed.

Hecana darted to their sides, "Oh no," she murmured, hearing panic ring in her ears.

"Little kitty? Come out here. . . "

Hecana grimaced, looking to Barik once as a plea for help, but the boy on managed to murmured, "Don't."

She sighed, picking them both up to sit against the wall of the tree cave. "I . . . I'm sorry I was in your way. But . . . not anymore. I'll protect you guys now!" she smiled the best she could, but it was hard when the girl outside was waiting.

Hecana stepped out, looking around before finally finding Deuce. "Get away or I'll kill you." She warned the enemy, but Deuce chuckled, "As if. Hey, you have pretty hair, don't you?"

Hecana stiffened, "AQUA MAGIA: Nine headed water dragon attack!" The command lashed out at the girl, but she dodged it easily, sneaking closer as she weaved between the large amounts of water crashing down on her. she giggled again, stopping only a few feet from Hecana and laughed fully when the cat girl threw small daggers.

"Those won't work on me when I have my little snake slaves," she smirked as two snakes curled up and took the hit. She casually popped a lollypop into her mouth and continued, "Now, about your hair . . . "

Hecana grunted, darting back from two more snakes that lurched up to bite at her ankles. She landed not far from where she had come out of the tree, where the two boys stayed frozen.

"Shut up about my hair already!" she yelled, throwing seven more knifes.

"Stupid, your tricks are useless."

Hecana's ears rang with the insult Barik had thrown her way, _"Are you useless or something?"_

"I'm not useless." She whispered, slinging a paper bomb. The girl slung a snake at it and it exploded, leaving the smell of burned meat and fire in the air.

Hecana shifted backwards as smoke filled the air. "AQUA MAGIA: Hydro cannon blast!" She snapped, holding her hands out as the transparent upside-down triangle appeared on her palms. Water jutted out, lasing through the smoke as Hecana began to breathe heavily. _I'm using a lot of magic._ She thought, holding up another dagger, _if I summon the Poseidon blade now, that'll be it! I'm good for only a couple more-_

Her long hair was tugged un sharply, making her reel as she spun, slashing at the air that Deuce had once been in. "Stop fooling around!" Hecana hissed, backing farther towards the boys, "What do you want?"

Deuce appeared across the clearing, "I was sent here to kill those two over there, but if you keep getting in my way, I won't be able to complete that mission."

"Huh?"

"I have to bring you back alive, Hecana."

She tensed, "You know my name?"

"Duh!" Deuce then said, "Ignuisa Magia: Fire bird blazer."

A huge falcon appeared in the air, hovering on fire until in swooped towards the young girl. Scared, she closed her eyes foolishly and screamed.

Her hair was gripped and she was yanked to her knees in that splits second, screaming as the pain filled her scalp. "AH!" she screamed, trying to get away , but only hurting herself more.

From afar, Barik and Rivan watched with terror as the snake girl shook their partner back and forth until blood ran down the cat girl's head.

Her ears were caught in the mess, making it all much worse. She grimaced in pain as Deuce sneered, spitting out the lollypop and lighting a cigarette. "If you took more time training and less time shampooing, maybe you'd be stronger and more able to protect those two over there?"

Without a warning, tears leaked down Hecana's cheeks, making her shiver in pain and pity. She _was _ useless after all. Just one time, she wanted to be good at something. One time, she wanted to be strong and independent, but inside, she was that shy girl Barik had witnessed when he first met her.

"A sob retched through her teeth as her grip on a dagger tightened.

"Stupid! You'll end up embarrassing yourself if you try to hit me from this angle! Plus, you and your boyfriend over there are in that _last moment_ together thing right?"

She knew Deuce meant Barik, but she ignored that and raised the blade. Barik's heart almost stopped as he murmured, "Don't do it, forget about us."

_Don't get yourself hurt._

"Stupid? Aren't you listening to me?" Deuce shook her head again. Hecana turned in a smirking way, "Let me show you how much I care about my hair, broad."

Before Deuce could answer, Hecana slung the blade behind her head, slicing through her hair. Part of her ear was cut off, but she forgot about the pain and only focused on shoving the blade into Deuces, leg.

The other girl yelled, darting back towards the woods, calling off the paralyzation . "Crap!" she hissed. Her mission was failed! Fall would kill her for this, or he could be reasonable.

Probably not.

"Hecana!" Bark and Rivan came out of the tree, limping in numbness, but able to fall towards the cat girl who was wiping at her tears.

"Rivan! Barik! Hecana!" Ryyuk yelled, entering the scene with a few more soldiers.

Barik didn't notice though, his eyes on the cat girl who was now clutching at the bloody dagger in her hands. He gently pried it out, only to have his hand squeezed in return. He sighed, letting the girl lean into him for once.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked softly.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

END

Yea, kinda crappy one, but it just says more about how close the two of them are going to be. And once more, YES IT WAS FROM NARUTO! Plus, it was a little suckish, but at least I got it done!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Anemosu Magia

DISCLAIMER: Heh, dude, if I owned this, I wouldn't be righting this on fanfiction.

Hello! I'm back!

SOOOOO . . . do you guys out there like my story? Sigh, someone please review this for me!

So far on Dribble of Love: it happened! The first kiss! Sorta. And after a swift yet agonizing battle between Hecana and Deuce, the three younglings are discovered by Ryyuk and a fleet of soldiers. The relationships between Hecana and Barik: is it growing? Tehe! Anyways, Hecana was taunted by Deuce about her hair and has now cut it all off. **I USED THAT FROM A NARUTO SCEEN!**

** Okay, the song to listen to is- Whispers in the dark by SKILLET**

_*****START!_

Silence blinded most of the group as they ran through the northern woods. Finding their way back to HQ was going to be extremely hard in the dark of the night, yet Ryyuk led them.

Barik kept (to his great anger) glances towards his "hero". Why had she done that? She'd sacrificed something so beautiful without going through the consequences.

Sure, the outcome wasn't half as important as her hair. But her bloodied ear was something else. Sempai had told her to keep from touching it and that she would get a touch up on it later, but still. He quickly looked away again, attempting to stay focused.

Rivan caught up to him, "You okay?" he yawned, his eyes darting from Barik to Hecana. The fin-eared boy gave him and incredulous look. "Yea . . . . " he said lowly, picking up pace. Rivan caught up again, "Uh-Huuu…."

Barik growled softly, finding that his eyes had landed on the Neko girl again. What was going on with him?

A soldier turned to the younglings, "Okay, you guys need to keep really quiet up here when we reach the exit so that the bad guys don't get us, okay?"

All three of them sweat-dropped and Hecana whispered, "It's as if he thinks we're babies."

Rivan shrugged, "In his eyes, maybe we are."

Barik, to the sound of Hecana's voice, jumped.

For a moment, they leapt over several logs, rocks, ditches, ext. until they came to the exit. The huge wooden gate was towering over all the trees as the morning sun crept over it. From this position, you could see the tip of the HQ.

They rushed along, not encountering anything until they tried to pass under the gate. Ryyuk stopped them dead center, the three youngest halting in shock.

Deuce and another slightly older African American teen boy stood there. The boy had dreadlocks that came down to his waist as he stood next to Deuce. The snake girl looked irritated, smoking another cigarette. Hecana stiffened, ready to fight, but Ryyuk said, "What business to you have here? Disrupting training for three young cadets?"

The boy smirked, "Don't act like you misunderstand why we have came. You know who we've come for."

Ryyuk remained unfazed, "Move aside."

The boy announced, "My name is Tyron. And I believe you have met Deuce. Hecana?" The neko girl froze, "We've come to take you."

Rounds of spells were shouted:

"AQUA MAGIA: SNAKE MINIONS CONSEQUTIVE FANGS!"

"ANEOMSU MAGIA: WIND GOD'S BREATH!"

"TERA MAGIA: ROCK SLIDE RUMBLE!"

"IGUNISU MAGIA: EXPLODING FLAME FANG!"

The outcome of all these spells resulted in an explosion so devastating that it sent all three of the cadets back. They all tumbled to the ground, trying to forget about the pain and focus. Hecana's blood began to flow from her injured ear, making her grunt.

"Hecana-san," Barik muttered, making an effort to get up. She stood before him, however, looking through the smoke to find Ryyuk-Sempai running towards them.

He picked up Hecana and Barik under his arms and swung Rivan (who wasn't opposed to getting a ride) over his shoulder.

And then, he darted out of the area, over the gate, and off towards HQ.

"Sempai!" Hecana yelled.

"What about the other soldiers?" Barik yelled at Ryyuk, but the older man simply said, "Wait for them."

Both of them looked back and saw three soldiers, one with a bloody arm and the other carrying his comrade, dashing behind them. The two children shared a terrified look, "What about the other four?"

Ryyuk didn't answer.

When they finally reached the HQ and the infirmary, the DL called Ryyuk over. Rivan and Barik sat outside in the hall, awaiting any news on just about anything.

Barik seemed slightly shaken thanks to the night out, but Rivan showed no emotion.

The soldier who had the hurt arm and the one who had been carried were going to be okay and Barik hoped that their comrade would be alright as well.

"Don't you think something odd is going on? That Hecana is different?"

Rivan's question made Barik look up, "I don't . . . I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't want her on this team if she going to create such a problem. Not trying to be harsh or anything, just a precaution."

Barik felt a scowl coming on, "I don't think that's what we should be thinking."

Rivan raised an eyebrow, making the other boy add, "We should stick with her, shouldn't we? What's the point in leaving her if we know she's in so much trouble?"

Rivan stretched, "Whatever. I'd much rather be . . . _fishing._"

"What is it with you and fishing anyway?"

He shrugged, "It takes my mind off of things. Me and . . . my little brother used to fish all the time. He loved it."

"I didn't know you have a brother."

"I don't any more."

Barik fell silent, "I'm sorry,"

"Everyone says that, but I'm not at all still in grief."

Rivan got up, drawing forth a fishing pole from who-knows-where. "I'm out."

The second he ditched around the corner, Hecana came out into the hall with looking good as new. Yet, her ear was snipped at the tip.

"Your ear, does it hurt?"

"I can't feel it all that much."

"Huh,"

"I think it makes me look rebellious!" she laughed, fingering it.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"To get it pierced."

She smiled, "Cool idea, Mr. ZZZ."

****End!

AWWW!

Please review and if you guys have any questions, ASK!


	6. Chapter 6: Eteru Magia

DISLCAIMER: I don't own NORA! I promise FBI!

Yea, so I've been thinking, and you know what? It's time for that humor you always see in NORA! Yea, so far in Dribble of Love: After a painstaking night the young cadets are finally getting to rest in their own beds. Hecana is doing fine, Barik is still a little mad, and Rivan is . . . um "Where is Rivan?"

Camera guy: shrugs.

Me: "What do you mean you don't know?"

Camera guy: "I think he went fishing!

Me: "How am I supposed to write a story if Rivan never shows?"

Camera guy: "Don't ask me, I don't get paid to answer questions."

Me: . . . "I don't pay you."

Camera guy: "HUH?" Drops camera and storms off.

Me: "WAIT I NEED YOU FOR- OH FORGET YOU!" starts the story.

Song: This is Halloween- Nightmare Revisited

START!

"How in the world did we get here?"

"I-I don't know. I was going to go to bed when Sempai came to visit me and then everything went black."

"Where's Rivan?"

"He's not in here. But then again, it's too dark."

"Aqua Magia: Water Bug's Heart." The room went bright, the light surrounding Barik's hand as he glared tiredly at the vast wasteland of black halls. Hecana sat beside him, looking just as tired, but slightly curious.

"Don't we ever get sleep?" He asked her breathlessly. She shrugged, "Guess not."

He threw her a glare, "That's not was I was going for."

They stood, ghosting down the hall. Dead ends were this way and that, but something eerie kept them from separating. "Have you _ever_ seen this part of HQ?" she whispered, her hand brushing his.

He yanked his hand out of her way, "Not really."

She glared, "Are we in like, the basement?"

"No, cause look," he pointed to the sign that faintly resembled the meeting room's.

Then . . . what's making this place so different?" she asked him. The whole place looked abandoned, like it was HQ but broken. Lost in time as a deserted tower.

As if she'd slapped him, he scowled, "Like I'd know."

She gave him a puzzled look. Only an hour or so ago, he'd been almost sweet to her.

Now he was a cold monster again.

"Just giving suggestions here, jerk!" she mumbled, stepping further down the hall. It was really cold in the halls and she HATED the cold. Despite her anger, she stepped closer to him and bundled up her thin tank top into her hands.

He grunted at the cold as well.

They kept wondering around until an evil, not even animal, growl tore down the halls, echoing in every one of them. Hecana gasped, clinging to Barik's shirt and this time, he didn't reject her. In fact, he wrapped a shaky arm around her and dimmed his light.

Hecana felt her fingers go hot against his warm shirt, but she didn't want to let go when he said, "We have to get out of here. That didn't sound good. We need to find Sempai or someone to help us. "

His voice sounded scared.

Barik? Scared? That's never good. In fact, his hands were shaking violently on her back. "P-Please, let's go. Find somewhere to hide or something." He whispered. Was this Barik? He never stuttered, did he? Was she dreaming?

"Hecana," his grip on her tank top turned into a fist.

"K," she looked back towards the meeting room. "Want to hide in there? Or do you know where else to go?"

"If I remember . . . " he was trying to stay calm, "The janitor's office is down this way."

"Office?"

"Yea."

"Not closet?"

"Yea . . . "

She nodded, moving with him to the destination they needed to reach.

When they did, another growl ripped through the air and Barik lunged for the door, ripping it open and pulling her inside with him. "Barik, what's wrong?" she whispered timidly, her voice shaking with fear for whatever was waiting in the halls.

He couldn't talk at first, but found himself gripping her hand. Hard.

She let out a low whine of pain and he lessened his grip. "Sorry."

She looked around and noticed that the room was, in fact, an office. There was a room that jutted out of it, probably his closet.

"Wow."

"Yea."

She looked back to him, "Are you going to be okay?"

He scowled, "Of course, I just-,"

Another shriek of an unknown source and his grip went iron hard. She hissed her pain softly as he doubled over. "Barik-kun!"

He didn't even breathe between, "Just don't think about it, Barik, don't think about them."

"About what?"

_**Thump . . . thump . . . thump . . . SCRATCH, SCRATCH. **_

He ran cold, letting out a quiet yell of fear. She threw her arms around him, cradling him to her like an infant. Normally, he would hate this, but not now. He clung to her sweet smell, wanted her to clutch him back, to whipser that she was there and that she would always be.

He craved to get closer to his only friend right now.

He pulled her into him, crushing her against his chest. She let out a gasp, but held him still.

"What do you think is going on?" he murmured into her neck.

She said, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's really, really, really, close so, shh . . . "

And he did.

Wherever they were, they weren't safe. It was a dark, other dimension apparently.

"Maybe this is a magical illusion?"

"Maybe."

"It's really strong magic."

"Uh-hu."

"Don't you think we should try breaking it?"

"If it's any of the older soldiers doing it, we don't stand a chance with our power alone, even combined."

She nodded in a sad understanding.

"So what do we do?" she asked, "Just sit here and do nothing while they play their sick little game?"

"What else CAN we do?"

She squeezed him tighter for reasons she couldn't wrap her mind around. He smelled nice, like a sharp, humid, minty musk. It filled her entire head and numbed her for a moment.

"We can stay in here and be quiet."

"That would be the general idea." he muttered, nuzzling into her neck.

Later on, they had found that the janitor also apparently slept in his office.

Then where was he?

The curled up on that, trying to keep warm with the single blanket, mattress, and pillow.

"This sucks . . . " Barik mumbled.

"It's scary and weird." She corrected. There were about three inches of untouched space between them.

He glared, "Duh,"

"Why were you so . . . shaky back there?" she asked him. He paled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She shot him a look and grabbed his hand firmly, "Don't lie! You're worrying me! What's going on?"

He shook his head, "Nothing I'm-"

_**"!' **_

And the distance between them was gone, his arms snaking around her and crushing her to him. She gasped as their mouths almost touched, but her lips landed near his finny-ears and his near her cat ears.

"I was eight, alright? My mom and I were looking for firewood one winter and it was really snowy. And then, she just disappeared and I was alone and that-that **growl** kept yelling through the sky and my mom was dead and I was scared and my dad didn't worry about her being gone and didn't go look for her and I was worried and that monster stared me _right in the eyes when it took her_ and it growled and it tried to kill me but I ran away and-and-and,"

She stopped him, leaning into his finny-ear and whispering, "Shhh . . . don't, you don't have to keep going."

"I loved her."

Her grasp on his shoulder grew so tight that his shirt shied away and her fingers touched skin.

"I know."

"She was-she was the only-"

He wouldn't continue, he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Barik. I never knew-,"

"I've never told anyone."

She couldn't help but think _then why did you tell me, Barik-kun? What makes me so special to you?_

But that thought only seemed to point out how alone they were. She was the only person there.

"So you think these are the monsters? From then?"

He didn't say anything to her, but she knew his answer.

Yes.

END!  
Hiya. Yea, so this might not make much sense at the moment, but wait for it, k? LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST! Oh and thankyou for reading this! I know it's dumb, but thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Aqua Magia 3

DISLCAIMER: I don't own NORA nor will I ever. FBI agents, I'm serious.

HELLO FANFICTION WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! Yea, so what has happened so far in story: Where are they at? A mirrored world of the HQ? Barik and Hecana are left to wonder around, trying to stay together, mentally, while avoiding the monsters that lurk behind every corner.

Barik: "Am I supposed to fall in love in this chapter?"

Hecana: blushes, "Yea-yea, is he?"

Me: "Barik has no patients, sweetie."

Hecana: shrugs, "Tell me something I don't know."

Song to listen to: Heaven- Ayumi Hamasaki

Start!

"Barik . . . kun . . . I . . . I . . . ."

Hecana's eyes opened and she stared right at the snoozing Barik. They'd fallen asleep together again! She blushed and frowned, "You awake yet Barik?" she poked his forehead. He made a disgruntled sound before opening his eyes wide, staring at her strictly, widening his eyes, making a scowl, and hissing, "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not in your-," and she realized where they were. He did the same, sitting up strictly with fear. Barik wasn't one be scared. He wasn't one to fear hardly anything.

"Barik," she sat back down on the mattress, and when he shied away, she gripped his hand tightly and made him look at her. He grumbled something about her being flea-ridden, but she ignored it and whispered softly, "Don't think. Just act."

He glared at her, as if that would make him feel better. But it didn't, he still felt like this moment was perfect; perfect for some other boy who had the chance of every getting a girl like her. And who was she, anyway?

She flashed him a bright, cheerful smile despite the way he was staring. "Don't be so cold."

And he was hooked to her.

Hours later—

"Do you think Sempai and Rivan are okay?"

Barik was staring at her again as she hovered near the edge of the mattress.

"I guess."

She put a hand on her stomach, "I'm scared."

He looked down at his hands. They laid there, palms spread up to him. He felt weak, like he was so fragile and she was scared and confused all on her own.

"Hecana-san?"

"Huh?"

"Are you really afraid?"

She looked back at the door.

"Yes."

He didn't waste a second to sit next to her, his hand laying pleasantly on her own.

She blinked, "Barik-kun?"

"Yea, don't say anything about this cause it's a one time deal. We both have no idea where we are, what's out there, and if we'll survive for much longer."

His words stung her as she yanked her hand away. "You really are cold." She whispered, looking to her shoes.

He glowered, "Just trying to help."

She raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, "Then be warm."

He looked at her, "Warm? How can you BE warm?"

She looked sad, her kitty ears droopy. She made a sad sound, like a sigh, but coming out like, "Nya . . . "

He mechanically leaned away from her touch, but her hand hung in the air as time stopped. Her eyes seeped into his, red and violet clashing with such a force it made the air grow tense.

And she whispered.

"Why?"

***later

The halls echoed, lingering in the dark shadows to growl at the young children, wherever they hid.

The monsters crawled this way and that, clawing at the walls like that would fix their self terror.

Another type of monster, scrambling on the walls and ceilings while searching for their next victim.

The final, chasing it's victim throught the halls as the light blue haired boy ran in terror. "Rivan," the monster, no, the _boy_ said eerily, "Don't you want to play?"

And Rivan kept running, his heart uncharacteristically racing. He kept screaming, "Get away or else!"

But the little boy kept following him.

***meanwhile

The two of them stepped out into the hall, looking around. Barik had her hand in such a tight grasp that she thought all blood would be cut off and her hand would come off.

They had to find a way out of this place, whether or not the monsters were prowling close or not.

"It's okay, we just have to find out how to break the illusion."

"And how do we do that?"

To her, she didn't hear his question. Her ears picked up something that she DID NOT LIKE.

"B-B-BARIK." She stiffened, leaning into his chest as he hovered behind her. He was slightly stunned, "What?"

"There are bugs here."

"Bugs? What's wrong with-?" his question was cut short as she screamed, full volume, when a _huge _spider came pecking down the hall, pausing as it sensed them, screeched, and peeled towards them.

She ran away as fast as she could, leaving him behind just a little. "Wait!" he tried grabbing for her shirt when something wet hit his cheek. He froze, ignoring the fact that the spider went right through him.

He shook with terror as he looked up. The werewolf looked him right in the eye with those gigantic orange eyes and growled. His heart stopping and his eyesight dimming for a moment, Barik yelled, dashing out the other way.

The wolf creature pounced off the wall, green/white/black fur shining nastily in the light.

His heart raced, thoughts of his mother's screaming echoing in his head. He kept thinking though, _where's Hecana?_

But as he yelled out, "Aqua Magia: White Shark Water Fangs!", nothing happened. He cursed, "Attack magic doesn't work here!"

He shot down the hall again, the creature snarling and biting from behind him. He let out a whine of fear as he rounded another corner, feeling the beast's breath on his neck. He cried out as he was tackled, thinking it was another monster, but the cat girl scrambled to get up from on top him. He could here the wolf snarling as it tried to turn around. She looked ahead of him, in the north direction, as he looked behind her to see the werewolf snarling, ripping loose a howl.

Hecana back-pedaled and he thought she was going to hit it, making him scream loud, "DON'T HECANA!" but she went _right through it._ He blinked, trying to capture what had just happened when the spider dashed through him, like a ghost as it followed her.

He jumped up, running from the werewolf. It seemed very real to him, so why did she go right through it? He felt claws land on his back, slicing through skin. He cried out, dropping to the ground underneath the snarling beast.

"Hecana!" Barik screamed. And as if on cue, the neko girl spun around to corner, running for dear life. She stumbled in the hall and mumbled a horrified, "Aqua Magia: Water Bug's Heart!"

Light whirled from water into her fingertips, lighting up the hall like a lantern. The bug and the werewolf squealed, snapping at her, but not daring to get close to her. She sobbed on the floor, holding her bloody knee.

Barik took in a swift breath, held it until the beast stepped off of him, and darted to the girl. "Aqua Magia: Water Bug's Heart!"

Light filled the halls, reflecting off a million other eyes. Hecana stiffened, reaching up to find Barik's hand and pulling herself up. "We have to get back.

Barik felt the scratch on his back burn, meaning the werewolf was defiantly real to him.

Then why not Hecana?

They made a mad dash to the Janitor's office, Hecana holding her hand out backwards and Barik leading the front with light.

When they reached the room, they locked the doors, pushed the desk up against it, and hid on their mattress.

Barik grunted as he took off the remaining bits of his shirt, throwing them to the ground as the blood stained the floor. Hecana stayed frozen in place, her hands violently shivering. He looked up at her, but she was staring into space.

"You're afraid of bugs?"

"Traumatized."

"That was the monster."

"I know."

"Are they what we rear the most?"

"Apparently," she collapsed to the ground, her knee spurting blood. He grimaced, bandage that or something. He should have some medical equipment," as he went to get up, Barik felt the pain shoot up his back, burning him. He grunted, shuddering.

She stood, ghosted over to the closet, opened it, grabbed the medical chest, and placed it on the mattress. "Lay down on your belly, Barik-kun."

Her voice was clearly dead.

End.

TEHE!


	8. Chapter 8: Eteru Magia 2

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW IDEAS AND CHARACTERS AND PLOTS.

Hello again FF. I've been thinking . . . wouldn't it be nice if Rivan had a girlfriend? Yea so I've decided to give him a girlfriend sometime later.

Oh. Plus, I've created songs for our characters.

Hecana: Ayumi Hamasaki-Heaven

Rivan: I don't care- Apocalyptica Feat. Adam G.

Barik: I forgot, but it's one of the Naruto openings- Remember

Barik&Hecana: Ai Otsuka- Cherish

Song to listen to: RED-Take it all away

START!

"I'm starving and tired."

"Duh, so am-OUCH!"

She continued to put peroxide on the wound, her fingers torturously feathering his back. The cuts weren't really deep, but they bled like it. "Stop moving!"

"Be quiet!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Same here!"

She slapped a hand (near not on) a cut, causing him to wince sharply in pain. He growled at her, but she continued to bandage up his back. After a few seconds of silence, she murmured, "You look really strong." She ran a finger over his shoulder blades, causing him to take in a deep breath.

"Huh?" he snapped, tensing as she reached his neck, touching the smooth skin and reaching his cheek. He glared at her from out of the corner of his eye, rosary colors peppering his cheeks.

She smiled, "I'm not strong."

He swirled his head back around, her smile making his cheeks flare.

"Whatever."

"You look kinda . . . very . . . attractive." Her voice was contemplating, like she wanted to say something else, but was too shy to say it.

He was pretty sure his face matched the color of his eyes, but if he ignored it, maybe it would go away.

Her fingers wound a strand of blue hair, causing goose bumps to form on his flesh.

He wiggled out of her fingers, cheeks hot.

She smiled sweetly again as he looked away, her hands making themselves busy again. He didn't dare say anything about how much it stung or how he wished she be more careful.

But the sad part was, she WAS being too careful and it hurt that way more.

She quietly finished up with her bandaging and told him he could get up, easing back onto the mattress to look at her work. "So, are we supposed to just hide out here, or do you think we should go try to destroy them?"

It didn't take him long at all to catch on, "Attack Magia doesn't work. We'll have to find another way. Meanwhile, we need to get your knee taken care of and get some rest."

At the mention of her injured knee, she gave him a shrug, "I'm fine."

Despite her refusal, he still picked up the peroxide, made his way over to her and sat down across from her.

She was wearing her PJs, a tank top and a pair or short pajama bottoms that only came up a little above her mid thigh.

He scowled.

"Don't move and this won't take long at all . . . ." he warned before reaching out to dab a peroxide pad on her knee. She backed up.

"No. I-I want to be a medical magic user. I want to be good in that, at least, so that I have some sort of purpose. And the best way to train would be to experience the pain of the subject, right?" she whispered, backing up even more.

Inside, he was grumbling, _Ican'tbelievei'mabouttodothis-_

"You DO have a purpose. Your smart enough to know that if you keep your leg wound like that, it'll get worse and worse. You don't need to be disabled in our squad, do you?"

He had a very good point, so she allowed him sourly to put the medication on. He dabbled here and there, never touching her leg skin directly until he had to.

He wasn't as careful or tender as she, so his dabs stung more than ever.

He made one wrong dab and she winced, pulling away; or, she WOULD have pulled away if he hadn't caught the back of her knee and pulled her back. "Don't—move."

She glared, "It hurt."

He scoffed hatefully, "You don't think my back hurts?"

She made a face back, "Yea, yea I do, but still." She leaned up to face him, only an inch away, "Be softer."

He really didn't know what made him do what he did next. The fact that she was so close and so much emotion was built up, or the fact that she smelled really, really, REALLY, good.

But he leaned in and kissed her.

She gasped, freezing as his lips touched her own, but she impact didn't move away. Nor did she flinch as he kissed her. She kissed him back, slowly at first because it was truly her first time for a kiss, but she did.

-Until he came to his senses of what he was doing.

"Gah!" he backed up so far, his back hit the opposite wall. Her eyes fluttered for a long time, trying to find their way back to Barik.

"What?" she whispered dreamingly.

He spluttered, "I-I-I-I"

She gave him a look that made him see the insult in her. "You didn't want to, then?"

He frowned, not sure how to answer. And so, he did what he always did. He acted like a jerk; her superior.

"Not really. It was a spur of the moment. I didn't know what I was doing so don't expect me to ever do that again," he then added smugly, "Not with YOU at least."

She stared at him.

Just stared.

Then she laughed.

He inwardly sighed at how light she had taken it. "You're such a liar!" she laughed.

"Huh?" he glowered, looking at her like she was crazy.

"You just don't have any idea how much that just hurt."

His chest tightened. Oh CRAP.

"I-I-,"

She looked down at her bare legs before crawling onto the mattress, curling up with the single blanket.

He, for once in his life, felt guilty about how he had talked to a girl. She hadn't cried or gotten mad and that only made it worse. And like earlier, he was hooked still. And it was a deep hook, making him slither over to her, pull up the covers, and face her, "Don't do this."

"Do what?" she asked, her voice fine.

He shook his head, "Act like you don't want to kill me."

She smirked, "I don't want to kill you. That's the problem. I don't want to kill you, I want to kiss you again."

He, being only a ten year old, went shy. "I don't get girls."

"I don't get boys either, but I'm not mean to you."

"I'm sorry."

She blinked, her face smoothening, "What?"

He scowled, "Nothing, I'm just sorry. How many times do I have to say that before you just start forgiving me."

She smiled, "You're _so_ cold hearted, Barik. And for some reason, you DO like me, but you won't say it."

He frowned, "I DON'T like you. God, it was a mistake!"

She nodded, "k."

END!

Awwww, second kiss!


	9. Chapter 9: Eteru Magia 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NORA

Hi people! I have taken the time over my long vacation in Illinois to write more chapters. I will soon be returning to Arkansas and will post them when I get home!

So far: Barik and Hecana are alone in another dimension, running from all the scary monsters that lurk in their own worst nightmares. Rivan is being chased by who knows what and Ryyuk and the others are nowhere to be found. Will the cadets make it out alive? Find out in this episode of Pokémon!

Barik: "Um, this isn't Pokémon."

Hecana: "Yea . . . "

Me: "Urg . . . sorry."

Song to listen to: Ai Otsuka: Cherish.

START!

"Twenty questions."

"You want me to play twenty questions with you?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Barik scowled, " . . . I can't hardly take enough time from my schedule to even tell what a color is."

She blinked, "As if."

A scratch on the door made them both jump, Barik's arms around her waist tightening. She felt like a teddy bear. The werewolves had been circling the room, scratching on the doors and walls. This caused the boy to go frantically rigid next to her, pulling the neko girl into his arms.

"You're squashing me."

"Sorry."

He released her just a little, still keeping his hands on her incase he went rigid again. She nuzzled into her pillow attempting to forget how he smelled.

This was Barik. BARIK. What was she thinking? Barik was her teammate, her friend, not her—

Urg.

Rivan might have been a better option if she was going for anyone because he was care free. Barik was Mr. Zzz. The only guy who had no idea what fun meant.

She groaned inwardly, thinking, _if I hadn't had made him take his shirt off, I wouldn't feel rushed to think like this!_

But she did and that was the sad part of it.

"We need to get out of here."

"No chiz." Barik hissed, looking at the door. Hecana frowned, "Shut up if you can't say anything nice!"

And he couldn't as he laid there in the dark, listening to werewolves claw at the doors.

"Then let's just go! We can find some loop whole, couldn't we? We just have to find some weapons."

She got up, dancing to the janitor's closet and pulling out a couple of flashlights and mops. "Really?" he asked, "We're going to fight them . . . with MOPS?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Any better suggestions?"

He shook his head in defeat, getting up to catch a flashlight. She handed him a mop and murmured, "I'll be with you, Barik, don't get scared okay?" she tapped his hand with hers, yet he pulled away, "I'm fine."

And they left, darting into the dark halls fast and stealthy. Hearts racing, they flipped around corners and down stairs until they reached the hall towards the main gate.

And they ran right into a swarm of bugs, huge insects that stared them down like rats.

End.

yea, this was a really short chapter, but oh wellz, i was rushed.


	10. Chapter 10: Aqua Magia 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T' OWN THIS MANGA.

So far: Hecana, Barik, and Rivan are all still trapped in the other realm, wondering around and trying to avoid the monsters that only lurk in their greatest fears. Rivan has been found! Yay! Now all they have to do is fight their way through the rest!

Song to listen to: ON/OFF- futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi

Start!

Head down, heart thumping, feet flying, Rivan found himself running from his younger brother, Ren. Why was it that every time he forgot him, he was brought back up? it was torturing to see the only person you ever cared so much about dead. In a way, Rivan felt largely responsible for Ren's death.

But what could he do?

"Rivan?" the voice was dangerously close to his ear, making him halt, skid in the dirt some, and pivot back to where his comrades stood. He didn't want to remember Ren, it was the last thing he needed right now, when he was healing from his younger brother's death. He'd just gotten over wearing his brother's bloody shirt under his training uniform.

He heard a blast from just behind his ankles and could feel the blistering cold from the ice attack. He'd taught his younger brother everything he would learn in school.

Hecana wavered next to Barik, biting her teeth nervously has the spiders and other insects inched closer and closer. Mixed in with those monsters were Barik's. They kept their eyes on him as they prowled ever closer with the bugs.

Even in her own fear, she managed to stick next to him, her flashlight ready and willed. Barik kept his eyes on her to ignore the monsters.

Rivan sped over to the two of them as they backed into a triangle like stance. Hecana passed Rivan a mop and nudged Barik's shoulder. When he looked down to her, she had a smile on her lips as she said, "We're gonna work like a team, huh?"

He gazed on her for only a second before she said aloud, "We need to work our way through them to get out into the main gate. From there, we can find a way to shove them off the side."

It was a crude plan, but the only one.

They turned the flashlights on, making some of the creatures screech in anger as they reeled back from the beams. Rivan saw what was going on and quickly murmured, "Aqua Magia: Water Bug's Heart."

Light boomed from around them as Hecana drew forth two knives, "This is all I got," she informed them as she handed them both one. Barik shook his head, "Keep it."

She gave him a curious look before wielding it out in front of her.

"On the count of three," the monsters began to close in, "One," a bug wheeled towards them, "Two," it was just about to hit, "THREE!"

Darting out of the way, the three of them made a mad dash out of there. Shining the light out in front of them to make the monsters spread apart, they ran as fast as their small legs would let them go. But sadly, it wasn't fast enough.

Just as they were about to make it out of the gate, the slowest, Hecana, was caught as she was just about to catch up. She screamed as the centipede wrapped around her, holding her down as it smacked its fangs together. The young girl was paralyzed in fear.

Barik and Rivan stopped, Barik crying out to her as she was squeezed tightly.

"Aqua Magia: Water Bug's Heart!"

Light consumed the area, making the centipede squeal but not move off of its victim. The young girl was breathing rapidly, losing her air as the bug applied more pressure to her small body. An unsettling crack was heard and she yelped.

Barik growled, giving up on being afraid as the other monsters staring running towards them. They yelled and screamed, but he managed to ignore them as he headed towards Hecana. Shining the light in the centipede's face to make it let go.

And when it did, he picked the girl up in his arms and sped back to where Rivan was stabbing the knife at his younger brother. The small boy resembled Rivan greatly as he stood there and smiled.

As Barik stood, a familiar scream pierced the air. He stiffened, the neko girl secured tightly in his arms. He wound his fingers in her hair and slowly turned around to see his mother being ripped to shred all over again.

So many thoughts ran through his head, most of them too frantic and mortified to make sense.

His mother turned to him, long dark blue hair glistening in the cold breeze as she stretched out a hand. He felt something in him prickle, but he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not.

His mother screamed his name, but his ears rang with his own mental screams.

"Mother,"

"She's beautiful . . . ." he jumped, looking down as the neko girl smiled sweetly at him, "She reminds me of you. But you know that's not really her, right?"

Barik bit his lips so hard, blood came flowing down his lips as the girl in his arms whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, Rivan was having troubles with his own. his brother had already gotten several punches in, making the fisherman stagger about, trying to fight. His brother smiled, "You left me to die. You left."

Rivan growled, "I didn't leave you."

"Don't lie to yourself, big brother."

Rivan swung the knife, "YOU lie!"

Ren chuckled, "You left me to die. You killed me in your own way."

"You aren't Ren!"

A final slash at the boy and time stopped, literally.

Everything went black as Barik, Hecana, and Rivan hovered in the darkness.

"VERY GOOD JOB MAGETS! NOT A SINGLE TEAR WAS SHED!"

They recognized that voice. And all three of them yelled, "SEMPAI!"

The purple hair man stepped out, calling off the spell and smirked, "Our first REAL training stunt. Have fun?"

Barik shivered and shuddered with fear still in him, "Why did you make us go through that?"

Ryyuk smiled, "To strengthen you guys for the truth of the world."

Rivan snarled, "Don't you EVER do that again."

Ryyuk gave him a strict look, "My little soldier, don't talk like that to your superior."

Rivan growled, stomping past him and ripping through the rest of the spell. Ryyuk shook his head, "It worked though, didn't it?"

Rivan paused for only a minute before continuing on.

Barik yelled, "That was horrible of you!"

Hecana murmured, "Barik, I'm fine now."

He blushed setting her down carefully.

Ryyuk shrugged, "Sorry kiddos. Get used to it."

And that was the end of that. Ryyuk transported out of there before the other two could comment.

Barik placed both hands on the side of his head and groaned. Hecana placed a hand on his cheek as she came around in front of him. She saw the hatred and confusion knitted in his face as he looked away from her. She sighed, sliding her arms around him in a hug.

Surprisingly, he pushed her off. She blinked as he walked down the hall, his back turned to her when he said, "I'm going to go check on Rivan. Go get some rest. We'll kill Sempai later."

Really, his words hurt more than the betrayal from their sempai. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she brushed them away and chirped, "Good night, Barik-kun."

He stopped and whispered, "Sleep well, Hecana-san."

Blood rushing to her cheeks, she flew to her room, onto her bed, and curled up. Why was her heart fluttering like this? Why were her cheeks so red? Why did she want so badly to go with him back to his room?

Maybe she'd never know.

End.

Yea, this was confusing even to me. . . .


	11. Chapter 11: Eteru Magia 4

DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS~!

Hey guys, I know most people don't know about NORA right now, but oh well! I still like the manga and I LOVE Barik.

Okay, so here's what has happened so far: The spell of has been broken and the children are back where they belong. Is Hecana and Barik's bond stronger? Is Rivan hiding buried wounds? What's wrong with Ryyuk Senpai? Is he crazy? Will the three cadets make it through in one piece?

Song: Evanesence- Anywhere

*(Start)*

"Lucy!"

The frail girl turned, her frown so tender that Hecana thought she was about to cry. The neko girl halted in front of her best friend, her eyes sad, "What's wrong?"

Lucy had long, white hair that was in a sweet braid. Her long legs wrapped in her boots. Sad, green eyes landed on Hecana as she smiled, "No, really, I'm okay. I heard you had your first mission yesterday or… the day before."

Hecana smiled warmly, "Yep! It was really hard." It sounded so cliché to tell her best friend that her battle was hard. Lucy was a year younger than she was, but still. Lucy was also much prettier.

Lucy nodded, "I'm glad you're okay."

Hecana felt a shudder of jealousy as Lucy twittled her white hair. She looked around at the cafeteria, "I want to introduce you to Barik and Rivan if I can find them."

Lucy still did not smile, "Okay."

Hecana took a sniff of air, "The food today smells great! Did you help out, Lucy?"

The other girl paused a second, "Yes. I prepared it."

Hecana frowned, "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Lucy at last sighed, "I don't think anybody will like what I prepared! I'm sure I used too much salt or something."

Hecana blinked before sighing, "Lucy, you worry too much."

Lucy at last smiled, "You're right."

Hecana led them over to where Barik and Rivan sat, arguing.

"Look," Barik said, a vein popping from his forehead, "I'm just saying. You don't always have to skip out on us and ditch."

Rivan shrugged, "Eh. Don't hassle me man. I love fishing and you love working. I'm sure we can work this out."

Barik growled but stopped as Hecana sat down. Strangely enough, he stopped his scowling and turned to look away from her. It seemed she had taken his advice and had gotten her torn ear pierced that morning.

It looked nice.

"Hey guys. This is Lucy! She cooked the food."

Barik looked from her to the girl he'd barely noticed. Automatically his cheeks flushed as he saw her sitting there, looking at him like he was some different species compared to every other boy in the cafeteria. Of course, this made no sense to Barik; considering that he wasn't as great as Rivan or other dudes.

Frankly, she was blushing directly at him, like she felt just as happy to stare at him and vice versa.

Hecana coughed, her voice almost annoyed when she said, "Barik-kun?"

He looked back to her and automatically felt the same experience all over again, reversed to match how he felt about Hecana. And anyway, he didn't know HOW he felt about the girl. All he knew what that she was slightly closer to him than other people.

But he LIKED Lucy. She was pretty and he'd be lucky to actually get her to like him back….

Hecana placed a hand on his and he felt like she'd slapped him. Her eyes were filled with an emotion he didn't understand as she dug her fingernails into his skin softly. He scowled at her at last and she pulled away.

Lucy started chatting about things like how many people had been issued out on the front line. Hecana didn't understand how Lucy knew this much, but Lucy was skilled in Eteru Magia so it was only to be guessed that she could read people's minds.

Barik looked up from his tray just in time to see Hecana staring at him, her violet eyes filled with sorrow as they landed on his. He glared at her as she slid her eyes from his to Lucy.

(Three months later…)

"Okay kiddos, time to learn how to put a seal spell on."

The three younglings remained silent from their perch on a SINGLE tree branch, trying not to fall thanks to the roaring wind and rain. For some unknown, stupid reason Senpai made them stand on a sing branch WHILE he threw multiple rocks at them.

"Really?" Hecana hissed, spitting out a mouthful of rainwater. Ryyuk leapt up to face them and shouted his orders.

"Putting on a seal spell is one of the hardest talents to learn. It isn't the same as summoning a weapon which is basically pulling a lot of magi up and making it into a solid object made from your personality. A seal spell is who you are as a human. Every soldier must learn to have a seal spell in case they are sent on a mission in the human realm. If you do not know how to carry on a seal spell, you normally don't make it into the army. The only way you could is if you are a medical soldier or a top secret agent. A seal spell must be your first main ability."

Hecana, Barik, and Rivan all stared blankly at him like it was odd for him to be so serious.

"Barik!"

The fish guy jerked upright, his short blue hair sticking to his neck.

"You go first." Ryyuk signaled for him to jump over to his branch and he did. Ryyuk proceeded to place a single finger on his forehead. "You understand how to put on a simple, plain, seal on. otherwise you would be your normal, demon-looking self."

Barik nodded, "We were taught . . . to cover our true selves when we were four. It was mandatory because it was a beginning lesson; like our ABC's."

"Good."

Ryyuk flicked at his forehead, attempting to bust the seal spell. Barik yelped, falling backwards as he tried to keep it on.

"Barik-kun!" Hecana screamed, afraid he'd fall to his doom. Ryyuk fished (no pun intended…) Barik back up and threw him back against the tree trunk, making a sickly crack noise as Hecana caught him from falling again.

"It's great that you managed to keep you seal on through that."

Hecana glared, "Why?"

Ryuuk signaled for her with a finger. Barik grunted as she began to go, "Wait."

Ryyuk snarled, "GET OVER HERE, MAGGOT!"

And she did, standing in front of him as he pressed his finger to her forehead. She shut her eyes, clearly tensing, ready to shove all her magic into keeping that seal on. She took a deep breath as she felt his fingers touch her forehead.

He twitched and she acted, pouring her magic into looking human. The next thing she knew, Ryyuk hadn't touched her and was clapping. Opening her eyes, she saw Rivan and Barik staring in slight awe at her. Barik looked okay, relieving her as she looked to Ryyuk.

The older man was smirking, "Very, VERY, good. You show strong promise in magic control."

She was about to slump her shoulders and ears when she realized her cat ears . . . weren't there. She swiftly raised her hands to her head and turned to look at her tail when she noticed they weren't there anymore. She looked human.

"How'd you do that?" she asked Senpai, her voice cracking.

He shrugged, "YOU did it. Not me."

"But how?"

"All it takes is more magic and the will to do good and you've got it. It takes a lot of magic at first, but you'll get to the point that it doesn't take much at all. This will take awhile, but still."

"How do you get it off?" she asked anxious to get her ears back. Ryyuk turned to her and flicked her forehead, "Suck it back in. pull your magic into your seal spell emblem."

"Um . . . okay?"

She tried doing what he said, but it took a couple of tries before she finally returned to her normal self. Barik tried doing it as well while Rivan didn't really care.

"I don't like humans," said Barik, "They're boring and destructive. But if I can pass off as one without worry, I'll definitely do it." Hecana said shortly after, "It's not that hard, really. Just act like I'm about to throw you up against a tree.

He tensed, pushing all of his magic into a single seal. The next second Hecana was squealing, "You did it! You did it!"

Rivan took a single deep breath while they were observing Barik's now human ears and concentrated. In a single second, Rivan was already human. "That was easy."

The other two sweat-dropped as Rivan changed back like it was no big deal and sneezed, "Dude, I'm getting out of this rain; getting a donut. You two coming?"

Hecana shook her head, "I'm going to practice."

As good as a warm bed and some food sounded, Barik was one of those people who'd rather train all day than breathe. "I'm good."

And Rivan was gone again, fast and stealthy.

The two of them practiced on their seal spell until the rain stopped and the forest in front of the main gate started to warm. Hecana was leaning up against the trunk of the tree, her choppy hair glistening in the light.

"You're hair looks uglier cut."

She shot him a look for his retarded comment and muttered something in Japanese. He added, "It looked better when it was long. I don't understand why it was such a big deal to you; cutting your hair off."

She smiled softly, leaning her head back, "You know how beautiful Lucy is, don't you? Her hair was always longer than mine, it still was. I wanted to look . . . I wanted to be good at something. And I thought that if I kept it long, I'd be good at looking as pretty as Lucy. And you know what? I still don't think I was all that pretty. I've always been useless and I was . . . tired of that."

He frowned, "Why would being pretty make you more useful? That makes no sense."

She looked at him a moment longer before saying, "I wanted to be good. I wanted something good. But all my life people always avoided me. People always thought that because I was a cat type and I used water magic that I was different."

The bite at the end of her words made him shake as she bit her lip.

"You're useful."

"I wanted that . . . I wanted to be pretty . . . useful for something . . . ."

Before he realized it had come out, he said, "But you ARE pretty,"

Quickly munching down on his tongue, he prayed that she hadn't heard, but she tilted her perfect face at him and whispered, "Not like Lucy."

He growled, "That doesn't even matter."

"So?"

"So, You're a fighter, a warrior. Things like looks shouldn't matter to us. Feelings shouldn't matter. Friends shouldn't matter. You saw the way I acted when those monsters came at us, didn't you? I let my emotions get the better of me and it almost got us killed."

She shook her head while he talked, "You are too cold."

"You say that but I don't understand! What do you mean 'cold'? That's how we SHOULD be Hecana."

"Barik," she snapped at him, "If you don't understand, then ask."

He paused a moment before shaking his head, "Whatever. I'm leaving. You can come or not. I don't really care."

He heard her get up as he turned to leave, ". . . What . . . do you mean by 'cold'?"

She froze, her tail swishing. "I mean you don't show all of your feelings. You don't want to be who you are."

"I don't know who I am!" he roared to his own shock. She shook her head at him, "I do."

All anger kinda floated away from him then, his eyes going back into a plain scowl, "Well, Hecana-san, who am I?"

She smiled sweetly as the afternoon sun dabbled her sweet cheeks, making her look more of an angel than anything else, "You're Barik-kun."

Even though that really didn't help at all, he still found himself nodding, "Fine, let's go then."

She smiled again, holding his hand as she leapt down off of the tree. He blushed slightly as she jumped with him from branch to branch down the trees. It was only after they both got back and they both settled back into their own beds that he begged that she knew what she was talking about when she said she knew who he was.

END.

Comments?

Reviews?

Donuts?

Please share!


	12. Chapter 12: Aqua Magia 5

DISCLAIMER: I'm getting kinda bored of saying this . . . if you wanna know if I own it or not, go to the other chapters Plz.

Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Okay, like I said before, it's time for some good, honest humor NORA. I said this awhile back, but I came up with a new idea. This time, I'm serious.

So far: the young cadets have learned so far to put on a human looking seal spell and let me tell you, it wasn't that easy. Barik is introduced to the lovely Lucy, Hecana's best bud. What was that emotion in Hecana when Barik showed interest in Lucy? After that, the two of them got in a small fight. Barik claims to not know who he truly is. But . . . does Hecana know? Barik hopes so.

Song to listen to: Numa Numa and I don't know who it's by. But yea, if you know it, don't laugh yet!

Start! And keep that song on replay!

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A JELLY IN MY HAIR, GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"

The neko girl ran up to Barik, a jelly in her hair. He sweat-dropped, "Just get it out yourself-,"

She gripped his neck in her claws, "I SAID GET IT OUT!"

"Okay, okay," he choked out, a scowl forming. "Aqua Magia: Nine Headed Dragon Wave Attack Shot."

She paled and screamed, running away from him. He shook his head, "As if I'd actually us that inside the HQ."

Rivan waltzed up to them, "There's a jelly outbreak everywhere, man, they're multiplying like bunnies."

Hecana finally got the jelly out herself and threw it at Barik. He shouted as it hit him in the face, falling over comically. He mumbled something but the jelly was stuck tightly to his face. He was waving his hands frantically as Hecana said to Rivan, "What's the DL going to do about it?"

Rivan shrugged, "Hopefully something quick. It's so bad that they're flooding my pond. It's craziness."

Speaking of craziness, Barik had found Hecana, ripped the jelly off, and shoved it back in her hair. She screamed and took it out again, tossing it between them. Rivan said, "Shut up!" the both stopped moving.

A rumbling sound started coming down the hall, followed by several soldiers, running and screaming. They all three (Barik's mouth falling slightly open as a half shadow filled his eyes, comic eyes open, Hecana's mouth tight, her eyes the same and whatnot, Rivan's full shadow over eyes and closed mouth) turned to see a flood of jellies come plowing around the corner. Hecana and Barik yelled while Rivan simple transported away.

"Why does he always ditch us?" Barik yelled, a vein popping on his forehead. Hecana screeched, "RUN!"

END OF SHORT FUNNY STORY!

Yea, so I decided that would be really cute. And it was kinda like one of the bonus short stories . . . oh well, I tried. Hope you enjoyed it. Since I'm not tired yet, I'm going to keep on writing! This next one is a romance hit, a really mushy gushy one. ENJOY!

START OF ACTUAL STORY!

Song: AI Otsuka: Kingyo Hanabi

"There is no way I'm actually going to do that."

"Oh please, Barik-kun?"

"Why are you scared?"

"I had a nightmare." She glowered at the floor, "I didn't mean to wake anyone up or anything, but I couldn't sleep in my room alone and we have those exams tomorrow so . . . can I sleep in here or not?"

He blinked. A little siren in his head was screaming, HELLO! HELLO! A GIRL WANTS TO SLEEP IN YOUR BED! WITH YOU! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! ON HER OWN WILL!

"Um, I guess. But your sleeping on that side and I'm on this side!" he warned her. She sighed, "At least you aren't making me sleep at the foot of the bed."

"That would be only if you like to cuddle."

She hissed at him, climbing into bed. He automatically scurried to the edge of his side, as far away as possible. She gave him a death glare but he simply said, "I told you, no cuddling."

She shook her head, "You want to learn how to be warmer or not?" he shared a look with her for a moment before he had to ask, "What do you want me to do now?"

Five minutes later they were side by side talking. He didn't like being so close to her, but it'd have to work for now. His heart . . . it was beating so fast as she talked. Why?

BARIK POV

I stared blankly at the ceiling as she murmured, "Do you think the exams will be hard or not?"

I knew she'd hate it, but I groaned, "I thought you wanted to get some sleep."

She snuggled even closer, her toes wiggling up against mine. "Eh, I want to talk out all my energy."

"Great . . . ." I muttered. She elbowed me harshly in the side. I grunted as she laced our fingers together. "For ever smart remark, something like this happens." She warned. Before I'd noticed, I'd said, "Sounds terrific!" way too sarcastically.

She turned on her side, wrapping an arm around my waist. Oh great, now she'd hear my heart beating so fast! I had to think of something to say, something nice. Maybe that'd make her stop doing this to me.

"Sorry,"

She said, "Mmmm," but didn't let me go. I wiggled some, trying to shake her off, but that only made it worse as she threw a leg over mine. I was sure I'd be coughing up my heart soon if it didn't stop jumping up my throat. My cheeks were probably as red as my eyes as I laid next to her.

Her cat ears tickled my neck in such an agonizingly pleasant way that I wanted to run away right there. But that wasn't happening. "Can we back up some, already?" Uh oh. That didn't come out nicely.

She scooted up until her lips brushed my hot cheeks. CRAP. What was she doing? Was she trying to toy with me or something? Why was she acting like this? For one thing, we were only ten years old, and for another, she knew my fragile past with kissing her before.

Maybe this was my fault then; her being so attached to me. I didn't want her so close right now. It was weird. It made me feel like I should hold her like she was holding me, but I knew somewhere in my mind that in another time and another place I wouldn't feel that way.

"Hecana-san, please stop this, it's not comfortable anymore." I begged. She made a pleased sound, "Well, that sounded nice enough. It was an improvement to the sarcasm and the yelling." She said.

I sighed in relief as she scooted back to our original position. She closed her eyes and began to hum. I wasn't mentally aware I was staring until her humming stopped and she was asleep. I laid there for a moment, only watching my fan blow her soft black hair in her eyes.

I didn't like her.

I was sure that somewhere, I maybe felt something more than that she was a stranger, but really, I didn't LIKE her.

Not yet.

But I could later.

But I wouldn't let that happen.

I'd fall for Lucy.

Yea, Lucy.

Lucy looked normal, human, compared to the cat girl next to me.

Lucy was the better pick by far.

I had to keep telling myself that.

Even if my heart begged for Hecana back in my arms again.

Even if I wanted to believe I could have both.

Life wasn't like that.

Life was difficult.

In life, two girls couldn't like ME at the same time.

That would be luck.

And I have none.

I am-

And will always be-

Alone.

Even if the girl next to me seemed so close.

…:::**END**:::…

Yea, so um, the ending of this one was sad and maybe a little lust filled but like I said, they are only TEN. They can't be making out or anything like that all the time. And also, Barik isn't in love. He doesn't really even like Hecana right now. His crush is on Lucy. However, this story was made for Hecana&Barik so obviously they'll end up together until the end 3!


	13. Chapter 13: Anemosu Magia 2

DISCLAIMER: I shall NEVER own Nora cause if I did own it, Barik wouldn't have died and Kazuma would have a Mohawk or something.

I am so extremely happy that I got some reviews and I have now been encouraged to keep writing Dribble Of Love! Thanks a bunch Moql'nkkn!

Last time on DOL: Hecana-san and Barik have a small talk in his room and Barik happens to jump to conclusions. Hecana-san isn't the girl for him, so says our fin-eared friend, and Lucy is perfect. How well will this work out?

FIND OUT!

Song: Planetarium- by Ai Otsuka

START~!

"Why must we always be left out here in the middle of nowhere?" Barik griped, shaking his head in an attempt to get SOME of the water out. Rivan was lying on the ground, nuzzled cutely into a tree trunk. Once more, their psychotic instructor had abandoned them in another waste land.

However, this one was suitable for their specialties. They were set in some forest where rain forever poured down in buckets. Hecana didn't seem to mind much of the water as she stood, the rain soaking her hair and making it stick to her skin.

He for once didn't mind the fact that he was staring at her. As much as he hated saying something like this, he kept thinking that she looked utterly peacefu in the downpour. And she did, really. She outstretched her hands and felt to cold drops hit her wrists violently.

Rivan was thinking about his younger brother. Ren had seemed so real back then and now, when he looked back three months, he could see how his brother and that wretched replica were alike.

For a moment, he thought he saw his brother playing by the lake that sat across from them. But it was only his imagination. He remembered how when they were smaller children, he and Ren would go out in the rain and practice fishing. Of course, back then Rivan didn't fish much so he had no idea when and when NOT to go out to fish . . . .

"If I get hypothermia, Barik, I'm telling Ryyuk-er-crap-Sempai, that it was your fault for not waking me up. " Rivan yawned to the younger boy. Barik sweat-dropped and a vein popped on his forehead.

"If you'd just stay there, maybe he'd believe us when we said you died." Barik mumbled. Rivan shrugged from the ground, "The fish won't bite, the donuts are all gone or soggy, and it's pouring rain. We have no idea what we're supposed to do."

He had a point, Barik had to admit, "But, Rivan, what if this is a test?"

Rivan yawned again, "Whatever man, don't push it."

Another scowl and another popping vein.

"Both of you two stop fighting. If Sempai is anywhere in here, then he'd expect us to find shelter and supplies." Hecana's voice piped up all of a sudden. Barik growled at her, "Since when did you become some Chuck Norris?"

( . . . Oh come ON. Chuck Norris exists everywhere.)

She frowned at him, "Then you can catch a cold and freeze."

And so, he wound up following his and Rivan's lead into the forest. Well, he was actually the pack-mule cause Hecana was the girl and Rivan was Rivan. Enough said.

"I find it funny how he dumps us in random areas. Where is he right now?"

MEANWHILE…

"My Liege, the Poseidon Blade owner is about to come in contact with another holder. Should we pull them back?"

The DL snapped her pretty nails and said, "Oh, no. I haven't met any of them for a reason, you know, Kain. I don't want to get close to anyone that I know ends with that fate. It's a cruel thing but that's how it is after Deigree was . . . ."

She didn't finish.

"But, My Liege, what if they figure it out?"

"Well, we WERE going to wait to when they were older, huh? I doubt it. How old is the other holder?"

Kain paused a second only, "Six, Mistress."

The blonde turned sharply from her swirly chair, popping into the skeleton monster thingy, "Then we're all good! What's the boy's name?"

Kain paused again, "Riku Hamasaki."

"Is Hecana's group leader aware that-?"

Kain nodded, "That's why he sent them. I'm not sure about him, ma'm. He doesn't seem all there, if you know what I mean."

Kain (Age 19) watched the DL sigh, "I know, I know, hon. But he's a genius."

"As you say, My Liege. Do you wish for an hourly update?"

"Yes. And Kain, darling, get me a donut or two please."

"Yes, Ma Liege."

Back to the cadets…

"There's a village?" Hecana asked quizzically, her purple eyes scanning the small town carefully. It seemed slightly alive.

Even in the pouring rain, Rivan still said, "I'd rather be . . . fishing."

It was really starting to freak Barik out.

A wail came from the town, stopping merchants and citizens alike. The three cadets stiffened, ready to draw forth their weapon if needed.

A boy, only six or five, came shooting down the street, white hair spiky and crisp. His eyes were big (As most anime children have big, round eyes) of a grand blue. The tips of his hair were a dark black.

A group of older boys came running after him, at full speed and looking SUPER angry. The boy kept plummeting on, though—

-and ended up running right into Rivan. The sky-haired teen fell back, the boy flailing the other way. Hecana darted out to catch him.

The crowd of boys progressed on her while her back was turned. Or, at least, they tried until Barik stepped in the way. And to tell the truth, he looked pretty scary glaring at them like that.

"Are you okay, nya?" Hecana asked, the boy. He looked behind her at the crowd of boys, slowly moving away. He smirked, "I accidently broke the baseball bat. I hit it against a rock and it cracked some. They got mad."

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Didn't you say sorry?"

"They didn't listen."

Barik, after warding off all those angry kids, turned around, "The name's Barik." He muttered. Truly, he didn't like kids. Rivan thought they were okay, but he wouldn't just spend a whole day with them at a skatepark.

"What's your name? I'm Hecana and that guy you ran into over there is Rivan. We're kinda lucky he's not mad about that . . . ."

The boy pushed away from her, much like Barik would have, "I'm Riku. Gotta go you loosers!" and he took off. Barik snarled, "That little-!"

Hecana stared off at him while Barik headed over to the closest restaurant.

She turned to Barik and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I don't think this is the last we've heard of Riku." She really wanted him to smile at her, showing that he at least cared a little bit. But he did what was expected, yanking his hand back and scowling, "Let's get inside, then."

She watched him for a moment as he walked about a foot away. She was shocked when he turned around like he was waiting for her. And of course she chastely ran to him and walked into the restaurant.

End~!

Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Aqua Magia 6

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own this.

So far on DOL: the three cadets have stumbled across an average sized town after being once more left by Ryyuk. Of course, nothing could have prepared them for the surprise that ran into Rivan. Riku, a small boy, seems to have more spunk than height! What will happen? All I can tell you is that it will change Hecana and her team's lives forever.

Song to listen to: Kuroshitsuji- opening 1 of Black Butler

Start!

The three young soldiers were stunned very quickly when they walked into the "restaurant". It wasn't very big at all. If fact, it was more like a person's kitchen used as an eating joint. Whatever the looks, they were starving and wet.

They didn't hesitate to scrunch close to the fire place in the back. A woman, most likely the owner of the place, came up to them and asked sweetly, "Would you guys like some blankets?"

Hecana was starting to get paranoid. She'd put on a seal spell as did her other teammates before even coming close to the village. Was this a human resident or were they all from her world? The kitchen was empty other than a couple of people; yet they were baring cloaks.

The woman, though, relieved her when she turned and revealed two white wings.

"Well, these are the warmest in town!" she smiled, handing them over. Sadly enough, there was only two. And considering Rivan had already wrapped up in one, the other two stared at the single blanket they held.

"Take it," Hecana said, pushing it over to him.

Barik rolled his eyes, scooting up to the fire. She frowned at him, scooting up as well to throw the blanket over him. He stiffened when she snuggled into his side, memories of her being stuck to him in his bed flitting through his head.

The woman began talking, "Are you guys here as tourists? We never get those very often."

Hecana took off her seal spell, showing her rank and UOS emblem. The woman gasped, darting to her to pull her blanket back on. "Dear, folks around here don't like the DL Army. I'm sorry."

The look in the woman's eyes was so terrified, Hecana couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

The woman sighed, "Because they think the Dark Liege isn't a fit ruler. This town has thousands of husbands and men leaving to fight in the resistance."

Rivan murmured, "Who are you? Whose side are you on?"

The woman said, "I'm Suzuna Hamasaki. Pleased to meet you! I'm on your side, even if my husband isn't."

Hecana frowned, "You look a little familiar."

Suzuna blinked, "Well, maybe you saw my son outside, or my oldest daughter, Arina."

Barik asked, "Who's your son?"

Before the woman could answer, the Riku kid ran through the door again, blood staining his clothes. "Mommy! Those mean boys beat me up!" His mother gasped, rushing to him, "Riku! What on Earth happened to you?"

The boy sniffled, "I got boo-boos."

Barik thought, _is this the same kid that called us SUCKERS on the street?_

Rivan yawned.

Hecana stared.

"You three, this is Riku, my son." She gestured for the boy to say hello, but when he spotted the three of them, he tensed.

"I'm Hecana, but you already know so . . . ." the neko girl said.

Barik and Rivan released their sell spells, "I'm Barik . . . again."

Rivan raised a hand in a half wave, "You get the memo. I'm Rivan."

The little boy pouted. His mother asked, "You know each other?"

"He ran into us in town while he was running from those other guys." Rivan said, falling back in an attempt to sleep.

-if not for a girl stepping into the room, carrying groceries up to her dog ears.

Just the simple presence made him stay awake. For a weird moment, he watched her put away her stuff, saying, "Mother, I just bought the last bits of groceries."

She looked like her mother, lovely white hair falling past her waste with the same black snips at the ends. Riku stuck his tongue out at his Hell Hound sister. Now that the threesome on the floor looked, they could see that Riku was a butterfly type. His ears were actually butterfly black and grey, hidden behind the spikes.

Arina stared from Rivan and the others to her younger brother. "What happened?" was all she said as she sat down at the bar.

Hecana answered, "Well, actually, that's a funny story-,"

Suzuna stopped her, "Arina, introduce yourself first."

The girl nodded, "K. I'm Arina Hamasaki. What happened with my brother?"

Riku stuck his tongue out at her, "None of your beeswax, sis! I just got in a tussle."

Hecana wanted to laugh at the cute comment, but with Barik still scowling, it was hard to be happy much at all. Just from the annoyed look in his eyes, she figured he wasn't very talented with children. The mother asked, "Do you kids have a place to stay? What's your business in our small town anyways?" she asked it sweetly, not wanting to offend, yet all eyes were on the three kids in her floor.

Barik answered, "No, we don't have anywhere to stay, but that's because we're on a mission. We'll be leaving shortly."

Hecana added politely, "But thanks for your concern!"

Arina asked, "Why do you have to leave? The next town is eight miles away. I walk there sometimes to go get groceries. It takes all day and night is about to fall."

She had a point.

And so, the all were assigned to rooms. Unfortunately, there were only three bedrooms. One for the wife and her husband, one for Arina and that last for Riku.

Since her husband was gone for the moment, Suzuna suggested Riku sleep in her room with her. Arina was very opposed to the idea of having a boy in her room (As was Hecana) so they ended up sharing while Rivan and Barik slept in Riku's room.

The night was long and cold, Hecana knew this because Arina slept with no blankets, toughing out the cold. She was beginning to think Arina could handle just about anything a soldier could and more. But while she couldn't sleep, she'd rather go outside in the cold. And so, she ended up going up on the roof.

The room was angled up, but cut off where it met. In the center of the roof, a thick chimney stood. It wasn't puffing smoke . . . .

She walked over to it, sat down in front of it, and looked up into the stars. She began to do what she always did when she couldn't sleep: sing.

"_Kokoro ni oyogu_

_Kingyo wa_

_Koishii omoi wo_

_Tsunorasete . . ." _for some odd, unknown reason, she felt colder than the air let her be. It was like it froze her from the inside out.

"You're singing is weird too."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Barik's voice coming from the other side of the chimney. "BARIK-KUN! YOU SCARED ME!"

BAM!

"Ow! What was that for?"

She growled at him, "For scaring me and for saying I sing weird. Don't you know how to talk to girls? You don't say mean things."

He scowled as always, "What do you mean? Let's just say that by weird, I meant 'pretty'"

She frowned innocently, "Then what did you mean by 'too'?"

He paled for a moment, "Nothing, I'm just saying . . . what are you doing out here, weirdo?"

She hit him again, making him finally confess, "Okay, I couldn't sleep with Rivan hogging the blankets and kicking and hitting me with random magic attacks. I couldn't do it, so I came out here and you ruined my sleep with your weird singing!"

She smirked, "Hmm. I didn't hear snoring until WHILE I was singing . . . ."

He snarled, "Shut it!"

She laughed, but shivered at the end, "I'm freezing my ears off and Arina doesn't have any blankets . . ."

Barik shrugged, "It's not that cold."

She stuck out her arm, making him dodge just in case she was going to hit him, "Goosebumps!"

He shook his head, "Whatever," standing, he took off his jacket and tossed it over. She caught it with a small "Nya?"

"If you're cold, don't you need a jacket. Come on, Hecana-san, basic knowledge."

She wanted to hit him again (and did) "Thank you, still."

She could feel warmth in her cheeks and so she pressed her fingers to the flesh, taking in the soft scent of Barik's jacket and the forest winds.

From his side, his cheeks, too, were redish.

And she started singing again, and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It upset him that he'd called it weird. But he didn't know how else to say it. Inside, the words spelled out fine. Outside, they made her hit him.

Oh well, maybe one day he'd get it right.

End . . . for now . . . you know, until I get a new chap . . . ?

. . . what? I haven't had a donut in awhile.


	15. Chapter 15: Igunisu Magia 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Nora.

Guys! I've just found my FAVORITE SONG! I'll be using it for many DOL chapters just cause. By the way, did I mention that I haven't had a donut in awhile? I Had one this morning! YAY!

Anyways: Song: Vampire Knight-Opening 2 full

Start!

"Riku. Riku, you're mom told me to wake you up for breakfast. And to tell you to hide Teddy from me." Barik poked at Riku's head for a moment after Hecana had said this, his claws almost stabbing the boy awake.  
Riku sat up, shoving his Teddy Bear under the blanket, "I-I don't have a stupid doll!" he stammered. Hecana smiled at him, reaching in and picking up the bear, "Here, I don't care. It's cute."

Riku, face red, threw the bear across the room, "I don't need him anymore!"

Barik scowled, rolling his eyes, "Come on, Hecana. Let's just go if he's going to act stupid."

Hecana began to nag on him for saying that as they left, but hovered by the door. When Riku thought that they'd left, he stood, padded over to his bear, and hurriedly dusted him off and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Snuggles, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tears almost pricked at her eyes at the adorable scene. Barik glared at her, his eyes wandering from her to the tears rimming her eyes. His first instinct was to say, 'You're weird for crying' but he ended up correcting himself and saying, "Hurry,"

When she turned to look at him, there wasn't a single trace that she had been crying. He noticed soon afterwards that she'd blinked them away. "Okay, let's go find Rivan. He IS still in the house right?"

He didn't answer right off, caught up in his own thoughts, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe. Probably not."

Hecana frowned, "Oh great, we'll have to go hunt him down now?"

Barik said, "Well, I was thinking of letting him skip breakfast but then . . . he'd have a fit so . . . ."

Hecana agreed shortly after, both of them sweat-dropping. Hecana didn't say much afterwards, only to Suzuna. And even then, she didn't say incredibly much.

Later on that day, when Suzuna sent them out to get some fresh air, Hecana commented after seeing Barik turn up his nose at the children. "You don't really like kids, do you?"

He opened an eye, "You just now noticed?" he sneered cockily. She 'hmphed!' and said, "You know, if you were a little warmer, you'd maybe like talking to a kid every now and then."

"I don't see a point in talking to a snot nosed brat. All they do is whine and cry and be stupid."

Hecana raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'snot nosed brat'? We're only ten! We're classified as kids."

He scoffed, "As if. I'm WAY smarter than those idiots."

As the made there way out farther of town, Hecana hissed, "You're SO egotistical! Are you diseased or something? I mean really-" before she could finish, she ran right into someone. Barik, seeing just how TALL this someone was, became strangely defensive for once.

"HEY! Watch it!" the man said, adding more vulgar in the words. Hecana looked him over, tall and ugly with the smell of alcohol on the sheer air around him. The man reached down, tilting her chin up forcefully, "Don't you have anywhere else to go, girly?"

Barik soon found himself smacking the guys hand away and placing an arm between him and her. "We're sorry. See ya." As he pushed her backwards, the man growled, "Watch it, brat!"

Barik's eye twitched: _brat?_

Normally, he'd have walked away, but the man darted forward, his hands reaching out to grab at them.

"Don't hassle us, man."

Rivan appeared before them, his right hand outstretched, ready for the incantation to blast the man away. Barik blinked only once and missed most of it, seeing only a blast of ice, hearing only Rivan's soft voice saying, "Aqua Magia: Ice Dragon's Kiss." And only feeling Hecana's hand take hold of his.

The next second, two other guys came running up, screaming, "You three! What have you done?"

The drunkard stood frozen in a sheet covering of ice, unmoving where he arched to attack the three cadets. The other two men ran up to him, tapping the ice hesitantly. "What did you three do? Where have you come from?" one man yelled, stepping forward and taking Barik by his collar.

"Leave him ALONE!" Hecana beat her fists on the older man's arm as Barik squirmed in his grasp. Rivan had his own hassle with the other guy while he tried to explain, "We're just passing through. We didn't mean to cause trouble . . . yet."

"Hey!"

All five of them looked up to see Arina standing there, her hands on her hips while she pointed a finger, "BACK OFF OR I'LL HAVE TO USE MAGIC ON YOU!"

"Magic?" Hecana murmured, still trying to help out Barik.

The three men, however, stiffened, "Okay, Arina-san, we're leaving! No need to use any kind of Magic."

And they did, in fact, leave. They DID leave them alone. And Arina led them home.

"You know magic?" Hecana asked, looking up at Arina as she led the way up the hill. Arina shrugged, "My dad taught me some. I'm not as good as he is, but I'm good enough to keep people away."

"They seemed scared to me." Rivan said.

Was that a slight hint of pink in her cheeks? "I-thanks."

Barik looked over at Hecana as they slowly fell behind. She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell she was paying attention when he whispered, "Sorry. About . . . back there."

She shook her head after a second, "No, thank you. For standing up for me, but you don't always have to do that. That's why we're a team. Rivan helped us," the other two went into the small restaurant, "and we helped one another."

Barik scowled as always, "So? That was pretty gutsy of you to even try and help me."

She shook her head with a friendly smile, "You know, this is why we're on a team. WE, as in together, have to learn." She reached in and picked up his hand, holding it in her own smaller hands. He glared at the bundle of fingers, "Why? Couldn't we be separated anytime soon?"

She looked him in the eyes, running her fingers over his in the cold air, "When we learn how to trust each other and love each other, we'll learn how to be a team!"

He frowned, "Trust? Love? What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer, slithering her arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug, "Being warmer."

He grimaced, leaning down to where he was whispering his growl in her ear, "I'll never understand that!"

She said then, "I'll have to make a song for it then."

And you know what? Later on, she did just that.

END!

Yes, so this is that next chapter I know you've all been DYING to read. Just kidding, I know you're probably like, "GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY! LET BARIK KISS HER OR LET HECANA KISS HIM OR SOMETHING ALREADY!"


	16. Chapter 16: Anemosu Magia 3

LAST TIME ON DRIBBLE OF LOVE!: Warmth? Could it be gained? What was to be gained, anyway? Does Hecana really know? Barik stumbles through his confusion while Rivan meets the lovely Arina and finds out she's a magic user. The question is: what's wrong with this small village? What'll happen if they find out that Rivan, Barik, and Hecana are soldiers of the opposing force? Well, read to find out. DUH!

Song: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

AUTHOR'S **REALLY** IMPORTANT NOTE!: Look. Dribble of Love is exactly what Barik explains to Nora. You don't always find love. You might not notice it right off until you grow older and mature enough to see what you have. And when you find out, you'll do anything in your power and more to keep them safe. You'd fight for them even if you KNEW you'd die. And . . . this story isn't supposed to be incredibly happy. I seriously don't plan on having a happy ending. However, I'll have an after story in which there IS a happy ending. But Dribble of Love is as simple as this: Sometimes, you're terrified things will change or be taken away from you, but that's life. You need to accept that in this story and let it touch your heart and sadden you to a point where you look deeper into Nora characters.

Thank you for reading up until now and for reading future chapters to come. I hope this story will change your heart and make you crave even the smallest dribble of love . . . .

-Qualls1

Start

"You did what?" Suzuna rasped. Arina fidgeted in her seat but said again, "They froze a villager solid, mother. We didn't intend that to happen but it was self defense, I assure you."

Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose, "Arina. You're old enough to know better! I thought you'd at least have the right mind to apologize!"

The white and black haired hell hound said disgruntled, "But mother, they had Barik by the collar and were harassing Rivan. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't show up?"

Her mother looked up sternly, her eyes only slits of a bright blue, "Arina. To your room. NOW. I don't care who did what or what happened. You've endangered us again!"

Arina, feeling hugely ashamed, threw a parting look to Riku. The small boy was sitting on the floor with Hecana, playing Go Fish. Barik watched the argument with little taste in it while Rivan sat quietly in the corner, watching Arina's every move. He scolded himself for being such a stalker, but found it hard not to look at her.

It was like she was something other than the every-day-everything. She stood out. She was different.

"Go fish," Hecana smirked, looking at her winning piles of cards. Riku smirked back, knowing what he had in his hand would win him over. They'd been at the game for five hours now, ever since the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the rain finally stopped its brief falling.

Barik asked Suzuna, "What do you mean by endanger?"

Everything stood still. Riku threw down his cards, stomping out of the room chastely.

Suzuna rubbed her eyes, "Last time . . . Arina was out with her older brother, in the nearby field. It was a few years back; right when the Resistance got started not too far away from here. Her older brother, Sasori, never liked the Resistance, but this town was crazy about it. And when I found out he was like that . . . I didn't want him hurt."

She paused for a moment, clearing her throat. In this small moment, Hecana threw a glance at Riku's door and saw a sliver of white and black hair. He was listening.

"Riku had just turned three. And to keep the family together, I wanted them all to stay inside as much as possible. But when he brother grew restless and wanted to take a walk with is little sister, I couldn't stop him. They went on the walk and came across a band of Resistance cronies. He, being the loud mouth of the family, told them off. He was killed immediately. Sasori was always so cunning. I never saw this coming until Arina came home screaming her head off." Tears were leaking down the woman's cheeks, her hair sticking to them.

Hecana whispered, "I'm . . . so sorry, Mrs. Hamasaki."

"No. Don't call me that. I don't even know if Hayate is alive! I got a note saying he was missing in combat!"

"Suzuna-san!" Hecana rushed in, throwing her head towards Riku's open door. The mother stood fast, "Riku, honey?"

He darted into the room. Mrs. Hamasaki followed short but ended up yelling from inside, "He went out my bedroom window! He's outside where it's dangerous . . . !" She grew faint in the doorway, falling if not for Arina's quick save.

"Where is he?" She hissed, looking at the cadets.

Barik grunted, "We'll go get him."

"I'm coming with you."

Rivan commented softly, "You'll only slow us down-,"

"NO I WON'T! This is my last little brother!" she cried, setting her mother down gently. Rivan shared a long, _knowing_ look with her and said, "Then you'd better hurry."

They darted out into the night air, slipping out of the village to find Riku's trail. Rivan quickly signaled to go up in the trees of the forest to make it easier. As they looked down, Hecana commented, "Do you smell smoke?"

Barik looked to Rivan (Who carried Arina on his back) "Yea . . . ."

It didn't take long to find the source of the smoky smell as the found the campsite. About ten Anemosu users sat around it, one standing with a dangling and wiggling Riku by the hair. "Looky, boys! A little butterfly! Aw, how cute. I've always wondered," the man boomed while his companions chuckled, "How easily can you kill a butterfly?" he held up his hand, "Anemosu Magia: Fang of the Wind Dragon."

A small, whirlwind of a blade appeared in his hand as he held it to Riku's neck. The small boy was crying already, so this only made it worse.

Without thinking, Arina screamed, "RIKU!" and jumped down. Barik and Rivan both growled, "WAIT!" but Hecana followed her.

Arina chanted, "Igunisu Magia: Flame Fang Explosion!" the ball of flames roared over to the man holding Riku. He scoffed, "Little girl, don't joke with me. Anemosu Magai: Wind God's Breath."

The attacks collided, sending hot air everywhere. And within that confusion, Hecana swirled in with her sword reading to plunge through the guy. Riku smiled weakly, "Hecana-san!"

The man, upon seeing the neko-girl, grunted, "Stubborn little-!" he growled, slinging his boot around and slamming it into the tip of the sword, throwing her off for only a moment. But a moment was all he needed. While her sword was tilted away, he threw Riku as hard as he could into her. The both yelped, falling backwards. Barik's weapon soon found itself right in front of the man's face, cutting off some brown hair. The man snarled, "Anemosu Magia: Whirl Wind Attack Shot!"

Rivan was handling the other ten quite nicely, considering they were all half drunk anyway.

Barik's spear rammed into the tree behind the man's head, causing a strict vibration up the wood. The man smirked, taking his magical weapon (a katana blade with swirling wind) and ramming it towards Barik. With a lucky (for once . . .) dodge, the blade didn't connect. But the wind around it sliced through his jacket. He grunted, pulling his spear out of the tree and twirling it above the katana. He sliced at the man again, getting his cheeks ever so slightly. In a momentary pain, the man lost his concentration.

Barik finished him off.

Rivan was done with his drunkard group.

Hecana and Arina held Riku safe.

All was well.

Or was it?

It wasn't until three days later that the town formed a mob, thinking that the group of Resistance members were murdered, and approached the Hamasaki family home. Suzuna was panicking, gathering all the things she needed to escape with. "Riku! Arina! Go through the tunnel! Hecana, Barik, Rivan, follow them. I'll be right behind you guys."

Her smile was a lie.

Only the three cadets and Arina knew what was going to happen to Mrs. Hamasaki.

Arina was in tears, hugging her mother and clinging to her pack. Her mother held back her tears, kissing her child's head and saying, "I love you, Arina, I love you so much. I'm so proud of you and I'd never be ashamed of you. I love you, I love you."

Hecana grimaced in sorrow, hovering above Riku who was confused, "Mommy? Why are you sad? You're comin' too! Right?" she kissed his head softly, hugging him. "Yes Riku, but I'm going another way. Mommy's going to go to another town to keep you guys safe, alright? Mommy loves you so-oo much!"

Riku cried, "But I want you to come too, mommy!"

She shook her head, "I can't Riku, someone's waiting on me and someone's waiting on you."

Banging at the doors sounded off where Rivan had formed a momentary shield of Ice. But even that wouldn't protect them from the torches that the villagers started throwing. Flames stung at the ceiling.

Suzuna shoved Riku and Arina into the tunnel that was hidden underneath the rug by the fireplace. Arina hugged her mother a final time before disappearing into the abyss. Hecana shared a lasting look with Suzuna. The mother begged, "Please, dear, please take care of them for me."

Hecana nodded.

And she was pushed in by Barik. He waited a moment at the top too, shouting at Rivan, "It's time to go!"

Suzuna tugged Rivan into the tunnel and said, "Be careful."

Rivan paused, "I'm sorry."

Tears dripped onto the floor as Suzuna gave a sweet smile, "I'm glad it ended this way. I'm glad they'll be safe."

She closed the door on them as the house burned down on top of her.

End~

*Sobs quietly while writing this* "WHY?"

Remember what I said, though. This story isn't perfectly sugar coated. There are sweet, romantic moments, but other than that, this is sad. If you can't take the heat, get out of my kitchen, people. I'm not a depressed person, but I like bringing out hidden emotions.


	17. Chapter 17: Tera Magia 2

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M SAYIN IT! I DON'T OWN THIS~!

Author's Note cont.: Also, let me just tell you that everything I write in here connects to the Nora books. Meaning, I'm not changing anything in the Nora books from what their rightful owner has drawn. This too means that everything in Dribble Of Love could have happened and goes right into the Nora books like a prequel. I'm not giving anything away in this, nor am I saying that I'll change the other chapters. This all might have happened if the rightful owner wished to right a prequel. NOTHING IN NORA WILL BE EFFECTED EXCEPT THE CHARACTER'S THOUGHTS.

This wasn't supposed to bring you down or anything, considering you don't even know what I'm going to do. But if you're prepared to read all of this, be prepared for whatever I throw at you! Nora will go on like it was written, including the character's backgrounds.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the interruptions~! BTW, I seemed to have a slight miscalculation with Tyron's age. In book 4, they say he's forty one. I said he was a teenager, but he should be older. I'm sorry! We'll go with that from now on and I'll change it later.

-Qualls1

So far on Dribble Of Love: Riku and Arina's mother is dead, having sacrificed herself to get them all out in time. Feeling their way through the darkness, the cadets and two additions must find the way out. But what then?

Song to listen to: Hanabi by Ikimono Gakari

The Dark Liege looked down at the younglings tenderly as they explained the situation. Riku and Arina were in the infirmary, resting. Hecana couldn't stop thinking of how small the tunnel had been. Had there mother always intended to sacrifice herself in a situation like that?

What about Riku and Arina? Arina was strong, dependable and unbreakable. But Riku was only six years old. Arina, being twelve, was now responsible for her brother.

What was to happen now?

"I see . . . what a horrible way to go. What was she planning to happen to her kids?" the DL sobbed, cuddling a jelly. Hecana stared at the gooey thing intently, trying to think of the right thing to say. Finally, she spluttered, "I'll take care of it."

Ryyuk, Rivan, Barik, Kain, and the Dark Liege all blinked at her, "What?"

"She . . . she entrusted me to them. I can find them a place to stay. I'm sure I can if-," she looked at her team, "-You guys are willing to help." The team all stayed silent for a moment before Ryyuk bellowed, "OF COURSE WE WILL!"

Rivan mentally groaned at the hassle.

Barik actually groaned.

"Splendid! Do good, my little soldiers, do good!"

Later on…~!

"No way am I listening to some total stranger! My mother is dead and you expect me to go searching for some new home? Already? Are you sick or something!"

Arina's harsh words only added to Riku's crying. Hecana was trying to calm down the boy while Barik argued with the girl. Hecana had to admit, watching Barik go head-to-head with someone who was even more stubborn and scowl-ful than he was chilled her. Barik threw comments and arguments while Arina backed her own up and threw them like grenades.

Rivan sat patiently by the door, his hair shading his eyes. After four hours of yelling and crying, he finally snapped and pushed Barik out of the way, "Look, we're sorry about your loss. But if you don't corporate, then we can't help you. And we ALL want to help you. But we need your say so. Think about your brother."

Arina hissed, "You don't know how it feels to loss someone so close to you!"

Rivan's head snapped up, his eyes a deathly glare, "Oh no? Well, let me say I HAVE. So don't give me crap about you being the only on here who feels empty."

Arina drew back, her mouth opening but only closing again. Rivan commented again, "Now, do you agree to the arrangement or not?"

The white-haired girl scowled, biting her lips. "Fine. Just who are we staying with?"

Barik answered, "His name is Leonard. He and Rivan are somewhat related. Rivan acts like Leonard is his blood brother though."

Rivan didn't like this; Leonard wasn't like a brother, he was more like a guardian. But still, he didn't like the idea of having a brother again.

Arina asked, "Oh really? How old is he?"

"Seventeen. But he already owns three rooms in the Tera tower."

"Three?" Riku mumbled, "Then why couldn't mommy had come? I would have shared my room with her. Snuggles would mind either." Riku reached in his jacket and pulled out the bear, hugging it while crying. Hecana calmed him again, hugging him and petting his hair.

"Riku! Mom wouldn't have made it out anyway."

"Arina!" Hecana hissed at her, her eyes flaring with anger. But she saw the depression in Arina's face and backed away.

"Alright, Rivan, we'll go. Whatever works for you. We're your teacher?"

Barik began, "He's probably-,"

Hecana finished, "Gone."

"Yup."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Arina reached down and picked up her brother by the wrist. Riku screamed, "NO! I don't want to leave mommy anymore! Let's go get her! NO!"

Hecana placed a hand over her mouth to keep from crying as Arina's tears fell down her face, "We . . . we can't!"

"I'll help you," Rivan sighed, bending down and picking up Riku, "Little guy, your mommy is at the best fishing pond ever sitting under a sakura tree. It has millions of fish in it and all types of flowers you can imagine. Your mom's happy."

Riku sniffled, "Are you sure? You aren't lying to me are you? You'd be a jerk if you were!"

Rivan shoved Riku under his arms, "Nope. I'm serious. She's happy."

Arina paused as they went out the door and Rivan turned halfway, Riku still wiggling under his arms. She grumbled a stifled, "Thank you." as she stormed past him, wiping furiously at her tears. He said, "You're welcome. It's what I used to tell myself."

Later on… again…

"Lunch hour is up. Are you going to eat or are you on a diet?"

Hecana's face flushed, "No, I'm not thank you very much! Yea, I'm coming."

He shrugged, "Just giving you a hint. Last time I carried you, it was worse than carrying Rivan's homework in school."

She hissed, "And how much did that weigh? It's just paper and books."

"Are we still talking about Rivan?"

"Okay, now I get it. BUT I DON'T WEIGH THAT MUCH!"

Barik scowled, "I didn't say you weighed anything."

"You implied it."

"Technically, that's not the same saying it."

"Yea, well, you made your point well known."

Hecana crossed her arms as Barik muttered, "Well fine then."

A few seconds of time ticked by before someone said anything, "I feel like I should be doing more for him."

Barik looked at her again, "What?"

She repeated her statement and he paled, "Oh. Well, you can if you want to."

She nodded, "I do want to, but I don't know how."

He pondered on this for a moment, only because she looked rather sad. He didn't know why, but a siren in his head always went off went it looked like she was going to cry: **DANGER DANGER! HECANA IS ON THE VIRGE OF TEARS YOU FOOL! DO SOMETHING QUICKLY!**

"H-How about spending more time with him? Like, becoming his motherly figure?" he randomly suggested. She perked once more, color coming back to those violet orbs of hers, her cat ears softening and standing upright. He fangs showed when she smiled, "YEA! Will you help me? I'd like to do that for him! What a great idea, Barik-kun!" she threw her arms around him, making him stiffen.

"Personal space violations. We need to work on those." He grumbled as she let go.

She smirked in the manga way: a cocky smirk with her eyes closed. "Whatever floats your boat."

End~!

Yep. Next chappy.

I've surprised myself at how much time this has taken . . . heh . . . heh.


	18. Chapter 18: Aqua Magia 7

_LAST TIME ON DRIBBLE OF LOVE: _ the three younglings are delt to deal with Arina and her younger brother Riku. What is Ryyuk and the army keeping secret from them? What does that mean? While Hecana struggles to find use of herself, Barik must first challenge himself with the worst thing EVER.

Getting a date with Lucy!

Song to listen to: Ikimono Gakari - Sakura hira hira

Start~!

"Barik-kun, you wanna come with me and Riku to the Eastern Forest? There's going to be a festival in town later too, you coming? It'll be fun!" Hecana chirped, holding Riku's hand as they stood in front of the fin-eared boy's door. He scowled at them from his position at his desk, still jotting down answers for Rivan's reports. Not that he WANTED to, no, but rather Rivan was showing Arina around and it was apparently up to him to do the work.

"Can't. Duh."

Hecana pursed her lips, "I'll arrange for Oseru to get the job done. We're pretty good friends, nya."

He shook his head, "Hecana, I'm not going."

Riku ran up to Barik's desk (not the wisest thing the little boy had ever done) and asked, "Why won't you just come? That pretty girl Lucy is going to be there!" To this, Barik's ears perked up, "Oh? Erm . . . well . . . I'll think about it."

Hecana smirked, placing a hand on her hip, "Riku, that means he's coming."

"Good! When we get there, me and you can go a round on sake shooters!"

Barik sweat-dropped, "We're both under aged!" he mumbled under his breath. Riku didn't hear him and went back to Hecana, trotting a little, "Let's go! Let's go! I wanna race you through the forest."

As Riku bound down the hall, Barik called after the neko girl, "Things going well with him?"

She smiled, "Yea, things are going great. " she stepped forward to leave, but came back to add, "Oh, and Barik! Where something nice. It's not work, remember? And like Riku said, Lucy will be there."

His face flushed just a little, "Right . . . ."

In the forest . . . ….

"Hecana-san! Look, it's a cat! Anemosu Magia: Soft Winged Net!" a web of air slung towards the cat made it jump, sending it into the air and right into the net. It made sounds like "Nya!" and "MEEUUW!" but otherwise didn't fight all that much when riku raced to pick it up.

Hecana sat in a tree branch just a little above the boy and the cat, watching curiously. "Are you going to keep it or does it have a collar?" she asked him, her tail coming out and swishing. Her lovely black and purple hair swished around her shoulders, making her lavender eyes pop, slits and all. Her shirt consisted of a dark purple t-shirt with an undershirt of sea bound blue. Her shorts came down to her ankles, torn at the kneecaps and almost too loose. She was wearing gloves too, dark black with the fingers cut out mid section.

"It has a collar!" Riku yelled back. He was wearing a simple white tank top and pants that came to his ankles. Hecana had changed from her uniform into what she was wearing now, so he had to.

"Then you should probably set it-," she began, but the cat scratched Riku's cheek and took off.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Hecana asked, jumping down. But the small boy was already darting off after the animal, yelling his angry protests. It took them a few minutes to find the trail, but when they did, the cat slashed her claws at them.

"Hey!" Hecana hissed, ears standing. Riku lunged for it, but got his nose batted. He yelped a little, but when Hecana asked him if he was okay he spat, "I'M FINE! GET THAT STUPID CAT!"

"Um, okay!" Hecana dashed for it, but it slid underneath a bush and disappeared. Hecana sat there in the dirt for a moment as Riku pranced around frantically saying, "Where'd it go? Where'd it go?"

"It's gone!" Hecana puffed, "I wanted to get it too!"

Riku smiled at her, the cutest smile ever, and said, "We can find it together! Let's go look for it."

A twig snapped from behind them and Hecana turned, thinking it was the cat, "WAAAA~!" she wailed as she prepared to jump on it. In mid air, she saw who it really was, "NYA!" she yelped, landing on Barik. He yelled too, landing in the dirt with her on top of him.

"Again! Personal space." He hissed. She grinned, "Gomenasai!" _***means I'm sorry***_ and jumped off of him, laying on the dirt and grass next to him. He sat up, "Jeez, Hecana! I came here to humor you and you glomp me?"

She frowned at him and sighed, "You're such a hard person to get to! Loosen up!"

Riku galloped up to him, "Help us catch the cute cat."

Hecana smiled, "Is it really that cute?"

"What cat are we talking about? Surely not the scraggly alley cat, right?" Barik sneered at him, pointing a finger at Hecana. Riku giggled as Hecana punched the older boy in the shoulder, "JERK!"

"NYAAA!" echoed the cat in the trees.

Hecana hollered at it, "That's what you get for prancing around everywhere!"

"That's the cat?" he asked as they rushed after it. Hecana pulled out couple of kunai, slinging them at the trees, "Yup! I'm going to trap it!" attached to the kunai were thin strings, all going back to her gloves, "Here goes nothing!" she shouted, yanking on the strings as the cat darted in front of them. The strings pulled but the cat slung a claw and CUT THROUGH THEM! Hecana gaped comically, "No way!"

The cat's eyes gleamed evilly as it ran on ahead.

"Let's just get this over with," groaned Barik as he pulled forth his weapon, "Aqua Magia-,"

"NO!" the other two cried out. He stopped with an irritated look on his face, "What? You wanted to get it!"

Hecana shook her head at him. "We don't want to hurt it though!"

He sighed, "Water Goddess's fingers."

Waves of water came towards the cat, making it his at the liquid. The finger-like projectiles wrapped around it carried it towards the three of them. Riku chanted, shoving a fist into the air while jumping up, "Waita go Barik~!"

The fish boy shook his head with a scowl, "Don't say anything. Just take the cat."

Riku silenced and did as he said to, grabbing the cat out of the water bubble. Hecana quickly took it away in case it clawed at him and gave it a look over, "He looks okay. Still breathing. Should we go hunt for the owner?"

Barik snapped at her, "No! That'll take up too much time."

Riku pouted at him, "But what if the poor kitty is lost?"

Hecana popped up at this, "YEA BARIK. WHAT IF THE KITTY IS LOST?" she hissed.

He went into a cold shadow, "Well then, you'd guess that she'd find her way home."

Hecana hit his shoulder pretty hard whilst holding the cat, "NO! We can find them, right? How hard could it be?"

"Pretty hard!" Riku stated, his look growing doubtful.

"But," Barik looked up at her, her hair cast across her face but not covering her motherly eyes, "What if she gets hurt, nya?"

Silence echoed for a moment before Barik assured her, "That cat will be fine. We'll make a little den for it or something before we leave."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes kind as they landed on his. He went quiet a moment before regaining his words, "Yea."

Later on. . . .

"Hecana-chan! How do you like the festival?" Lucy asked her, her kimono fitting her nicely. Lucy had taken her seal spell off and now had bear ears on her pretty head. Hecana turned towards her friend and smiled, "Hi! Yea, are you liking it?"

"Of course! Your kimono is very lovely." The black silk and single purple sakura blossom kimono was by no means ugly as it sparkled in the evening light. Her hair was down as always, her kitty ears perked and the single one pierced with a silvery blue ring. "Thanks! I like yours too! The pink and scarlet are pretty."

The girls chatted a moment as they awaited the other boys to get back from the sake shooters contest. Of course, only Ryyuk had entered, but Barik still liked to watch. Rivan just tagged along while he awaited Arina to get there. He'd been sticking to her lately, apparently clinging to her on some string.

At last, Rivan's voice pierced the crowd's, "Senpai isn't looking so hot." He said this with faint annoyance as he and Barik lugged the drunken Ryyuk down the street. They were both dressed in the same color as their hair with simple t-shirts and black jeans.

Although that was basically what every guy was wearing, the girls seemed to all be dressed festively. Maybe it was the DL's way of fashion? Whatever the reason, Lucy and Barik both reddened a little when they saw each other.

"Hey," Lucy smiled, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear. Riku pushed his way from behind the guys, "Hecana-san, can you buy me something to eat? I'm hungry." He asked innocently. Hecana looked from Lucy to Barik. Was there something bothering her or something?

HECANA'S POV

It wasn't like I liked him. Right? I mean, my best friend and him were like . . . yea . . . so . . . .

I'd forget about it.

Still, as I walked away and I smelled her perfume mixing with his, an uneasy feeling balled in my stomach. Whatever it was, I asked Riku, "What are you hungry for?"

He bit his lip, "Raman!"

I sweat-dropped, "Just Raman? There's a bunch of other options for you to choose from, nya."

He shook his head at me, butterfly wings fluttering, "Nope! Raman in a bowl!"

I sighed. It was kinda weird, though, that Riku was a butterfly type. I mean, his mother had wings . . . Arina was a dog-like type so she probably got that from her father. But where did Riku's butterfly wings come into play? A distant aunt or uncle? A grandparent?

The man at the small booth was very nice to us, giving us our bowls for half price. When I asked him why, he said, "For the beautiful young girly."

I felt like shaky my head at him and correcting him that if he saw Lucy, he'd forget about me.

But that only made me feel like spying on the couple of the night.

I shrugged off the idea and said, "Let's hurry up and eat. Then we'll search for Rivan."

Riku nodded determinedly, shoveling noodles into his mouth so fast that she sat there and just watched speechlessly, noodles dripping from the chopsticks held to her mouth. Riku was done in a matter of seconds, "DONE!" he belched, grabbing her hand and yanking her away. She set their bowls in the trash can and picked up her pace to follow im.

The festival was very colorful: fireworks exploded from overhead while lanterns lit up the streets. Couples and families laughed and hugged and took photos while clinging to each other. Hecana pondered into her thoughts, probing at her memories. Had she ever had a family? Why couldn't she remember her past when other people could remember theirs? It wasn't fair! Of course, for people like Barik, it was difficult to not want to forget.

Still, she wanted to know more, to remember more.

END~~~~

Yea, here ya go. If you are confused, I assure you I will go over everything throughout the chapters. This is all planed out, trust me! ^,^


	19. Chapter 19: Igunisu Magia 3

Ima do this just in case:

So Far: a festival has gone on in the DW city! While Barik and Lucy are having a date, Riku and Hecana are sent to watch over them. Earlier, Barik, Hecana, and Riku were chasing a cat. In this scenario, Barik might have discovered something he didn't know about Hecana: that she's motherly!  
Song: Cherish-Ai Otsuka  
Notes on the BxH relationship: being only ten years old with no dead set on love, how can things possibly be stable?  
Notes on the RxA relationship: is Rivan getting closer and closer to this girl and vice versa?  
Notes on donuts and jellies: What are Jellies made of? What are the DONUTS made of?

Start~!

"Look Hecana-san! It's Rivan and Arina-nee san!" Riku pointed a finger at the two of them, sitting on a bench and talking. Rivan was nodding his head as Arina laughed, her cheeks faintly pink.

Hecana felt a twinge of jealousy. Was she supposed to be some sort of third wheel with Riku?

"Come on, Riku! Let's get to some game or whatever." She muttered, pulling him towards a dart throwing booth. He said something undetectable from behind, making her only walk faster as she slapped money on the counter. The elderly woman handed her four darts to which she slung and hit her target precisely each time. The woman and all the other customers stared at her in agape as Riku shouted, "OH YEA! GO HECANA-CHAN!"

The woman handed her a plush black cat the size of Riku. She 'humphed' and handed it to Riku. He whirled around and around with it for a few blocks as they searched on. Up ahead, to the right of the street, the neko-girl spotted Barik and Lucy. They were both standing in front of the coy-fish dunk, Lucy giggling as a little girl pulled on Barik's ear. He was scowling and blushing all the same.

Hecana felt sad all of a sudden as Lucy threw her arms around the boy and pulled him close. But what really set her off was when she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The only kiss she'd ever seen planted on Barik had come from her lips!

She grit her teeth together and quietly said to Riku, "Anything else you wanna do?"

"Karaoke."

She blinked at him, "Huh?"

He grinned and pointed to the left side of the street. There was a huge booth with a stage, all lit up with karaoke lights and such. "Oh. You want to sing?" she asked as he pulled them towards it. He grinned wider, "No, YOU are!" he pushed her in front of him, making her yelp as she stumbled head first onto the stage.

"Urg . . . ." she grumbled, picking herself up. The man running the booth walked onto the stage and handed her a microphone as people began to appear in small groups around the booth. She shot a look at Riku while he just kept on smiling at her.

She was going to protest when she saw Lucy turn and smile at her. Barik turned as well, a frown on his face. She remembered now, that he said her singing was weird. SHE'D SHOW HIM!

The man whispered, "The song is Cherish by Ai Otsuka!"

She knew the song by heart, so she whispered back, "Leave the words to me!"

He nodded and turned off the screen. People awaited as the music began to play. She avoided looking into Barik or Lucy's eyes as she began the song slowly, her words softer than the air was tense.

As she sang, civilians began to stop walking and listen to her, the entire street seemed to get bigger and bigger as her voice poured into the microphone, sweeter than an angel's kiss.

Lucy whispered from the other side of the street to Barik, "Isn't her voice great? I tell her every day!"

Barik was in a faint trance, his eyes glued to the girl singing. The music seemed to fit somehow, its lyrics and its music floating towards him from her voice. She continued to sing her song until most of the people from the festival were on that street or craning to hear from around the corner.

When she finished, the city erupted in applause as the neko girl went blood red. Barik was biting his lip the whole time, not noticing the song was over until Hecana was walking towards them, thanking the people who swarmed her with compliments. "How'd I do?" she asked them.

Lucy clapped, "Awesome!"

Hecana thanked her and turned to him, "Barik?"

He shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

The hurt in her eyes reflected the astonishment in Lucy's as they both looked at him. He continued, "I've heard worse, but I've heard better too."

Tears began to blotch in the cat girl's eyes. She handed Riku over to Lucy saying, "Excuse me," before rushing off into the crowd. Barik felt his gut lurching at the thought of what he'd just said as Lucy pounded on his arm, "Idiot! Look what you just did! You JERK!"

So the date was officially over, huh?

Riku's look was the worst of it, not full of anger or sorrow but coated with disappointment. Barik had a small come apart, "What are you looking at, brat? Get away from me if you think I'm going to show any sympathy."

He brushed them both away before stomping off into the crowd.

_In the same direction as Hecana had gone._

When he found her, sniffling silently on a park bench, he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand even when she fought to yank it back. He said to her, "Look, I'm not entirely good with being 'warm' if you haven't realized it yet."

She hissed, "Well, you could have been a little bit sensible! That was so hurtful and rude!" tears were flowing down her cheeks.

When he was about to comment on her last sentence, she furiously wiped at her tears with her sleeves. "Real warriors would never cry! REAL warriors fight back tears and spit on those who cry!" she sobbed, biting into her bottom lip. He stared at her tightly closed eyes when he said, "Where'd you get that?"

"The rules of conduct on the DLA! They said that!"

"I'm sure they meant generals and stuff . . . ," he mumbled, "Not us."

She took a deep intake of breath. She wasn't going to stop crying, huh? Well, he'd already ruined his night with Lucy so-

He slung an arm around her shoulder and muttered a swift, "I'm sorry."

"Un," she grunted, her eyes wide with surprise.

The moon was pretty bright in the sky, so she could see his face when she looked up, serious as always but maybe, just maybe, a little guilty.

"Well, you're getting warm_er_." She told him, a small upward curve forming on her lips. He cracked an eye at her before snapping his sight back onto the street, "Whatever, flea bag."

"Gill face,"

"Alley cat,"

"Fish brain,"

"Rabid feline,"

"Fin ears,"

" ~…~~…~~…~~"

End.

Here's the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: Tera Magia 3

Last time on Dribble of Love: A festival has taken place in the DW! What goes on is unexplainable to Hecana. Does she feel jealousy? Not optimistic her! All things are already going bad after Riku pushed her to go sing in front of the crowd. Now, Barik has insulted her and she's upset. After he went to go fix it, ruining his date with Lucy, things ended in a name calling fest. What will happen now?

Song: Suna No Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima

Start  
(One year later . . .)

"Barik-kun, do you think that I should add anything to it?" Lucy asked, sticking her manicured finger on the spoon and taking another taste. Barik loomed next to her staying protectively close to her. "Not if you don't think so . . . ." he mumbled, not knowing anything about cooking.

Hecana was playing checkers with Riku on Lucy's kitchen table, losing. "You know, if you wanted me to play with you, couldn't you humor me in letting me win?" Hecana asked, stretching a hand out and ruffling Riku's hair.

Rivan sat on the couch with Arina (who was too protective of her younger brother to not go everywhere with him), his arm around her shoulders with an unspoken affection. She didn't seem to mind as she cuddled closer to him, the TV humming silently.

Ryyuk was arguing with someone over the phone as he sat on the floor by the couch. "Lucy," Hecana said, "It was very nice of you to invite everyone over for dinner."

Lucy turned and smiled, blush staining her cheeks, "No biggy! I was needing to test out a couple of new recipes anyway."

Barik nudged Lucy's arm, "It was still nice, though."

_**Hecana: 11**_

_**Barik: 11**_

_**Rivan: 13**_

_**Lucy: 11**_

_**Ryyuk: 27**_

_**Riku: 7**_

_**Arina: 13**_

After a year passes by, you either get closer to someone like Rivan and Arina or you grow farther apart like Barik and Hecana. Barik had Lucy and Lucy had Barik (wrapped around her little finger). But it wasn't like Hecana was alone; Riku was like her own little brother. He was so sugary cute and sweet and he'd always call her 'Hecana-chan' like they'd been friends for years. She didn't mind this a bit. Wherever Hecana went, Riku followed. Wherever Riku went, Arina followed. Wherever Arina went, Rivan followed. It was like they were one big happy family wherever they went. And you know, Hecana at last felt like she HAD a family.

Barik went everywhere with Lucy so it wasn't like he had much time spending with the neko girl in a long time. She was nice to him and he was fairly decent to her. But they both had something hanging over their heads: they'd been each other's first kiss.

Every time Lucy kissed Barik's cheek or Riku gave Hecana a huge hug and their eyes connected it was like someone had screamed their secret out.

Of course, Hecana's jealousy had turned into happiness for her friends and was working out nicely while Barik didn't know what to feel. Lucy was like his life now; a huge part of his life, at that. And now, for some reason, he had a nagging doubt in his head that that was going to last long.

"Barik-kun," Hecana and Lucy said at the same time. He paused in the middle of the kitchen, eyes darting between the two of them. Hecana blinked two times before smiling, "Go ahead, I was just going to ask if you wanted to play the master."

Barik sighed a little as he floated back over to Lucy. "Barik, go get the other three out of the living room and into the kitchen to eat before mom gets home and sees the mess."

"I'll go clean it up," Hecana suggested, standing up and walking to the kitchen door with Barik. He told the others to come on in while Hecana chanted, "Aqua Magia: Water Goddess's Fingers"

Water pistols like fingers came forward, pulling the couch's pillows in place and turning off the TV. When she was done, she took a deep breath and called off the spell, "I'm trying to get used to concentrating on my magic. Do think I'm getting better?"

Barik didn't say anything for a minute, "It's improving just a little. You need more practice."

As he turned to leave, he heard her whisper, "You never change, do you . . . Barik-kun?"

He stopped mid-stride only for a moment before walking on. What was that? What made him feel so . . . evil?

_You never change_

_You never change_

_You never love._

_You're not warm to me._

_What's wrong with you?_

Now he was just making things up in his mind! He shook his head and took a seat at the table while Riku cleared it off.

Rivan was playing thumb-war with Arina, go figure, and was losing terribly. Turns out the whole family is skilled with games.

Lucy set many different dishes on the table, all of them complemented and devoured without hesitance. She laughed with them the whole time, making Barik watch her without the given command. His cheeks should have been red, but he was used to staring at the white haired girl in admiration.

Maybe things wouldn't be that bad if Hecana and he were friends again. I mean, it's not like he likes her. Right?

*end*

I'm faintly embarrassed that I keep using BarikxLucy. It makes the reader think that that couple is the best and I don't want to disappoint you in the end. Some of you might think that HecanaxBarik his best, but don't get discouraged! I've got the god's eye view on this story and I'm going to work at it until it's perfect.


	21. Chapter 21: Anemosu Magia 4

Last time on Dribble of Love ^o^: A year later . . . wow, how time flies when you're young. Missions and things like that grow simple and easy while you grow older. Yet now, things had changed. Emotionally and visibly, Hecana and Barik aren't close. Barik has a girlfriend now, Lucy, and Rivan is seemingly attached to Arina. Riku and Hecana, however, have an unbreakable bond.

Time changes feelings, thoughts, and bonds. But some things, like destiny, are untouchable. Maybe things will differ, maybe not. But one thing is for certain: Barik and Hecana are not done with each other by any means at all.

Song to listen to: psycho- by puddle of mudd

START

"_Ello Sweetums! Te he! Kain and I are hosting the annual tournament! That's right cadets! You will now have your chances to find your platoons! Ages 10 and up to 17! Generals, we're all awaiting your agreements to watch and host as well! All teams need to sign up now and get ready for the tournament on Friday! I'm giving the microphone thingy over to Kain now honeys! . . . __**Any cadets that cheat or bribe their way into this game will be disqualified and shunned in front of our whole world. Please play fair and work as hard as you can in the obstacles. Those are the only rules. You may use any kind of magic you want, even eteru. There will be battle grounds that suit you and battle grounds that don't. DO NOT sign up and not come. That is all."**_

Then intercom buzzed off, leading a crowd of teams to the front gate to sign up. Many groups even got a ride to fly up that were in the city. Hecana pulled her hair into a pony tail. She stood a few feet away from the gate with Rivan and Barik, both of them in a running stance with her. "Okay . . . on the count of three. One . . . two . . . THREE!" they darted forward, only Rivan getting in (mainly because so many people feared his wrath) as the other two were knocked back.

"Hey!" Hecana huffed standing up. She and Barik cheered for Rivan to sign their name in. when the blue headed boy got out of the screaming crowd, his shirt sleeve was ripped and his hair tattered. He coughed a little slinging the pen down in the dust. "Did you get it?" Barik asked, moving out of the way of a crying bird girl as she was thrown back. Hecana caught her, helping her back up, "Yea, did you get it?"

Rivan nodded, "We're signed in."

"Awesome!"

"Does Senpai know about it?" Barik asked, his eyes darting from Hecana to Rivan. The sky-blue haired boy shrugged, "I'd hope so. But ya know, with all he's been doing lately, he might not have heard the intercom."

Hecana suggested, "Shouldn't we go tell him?"

Barik scowled at her, "No. I don't want to."

Hecana huffed at him, "Then Rivan and I-,"

"Can't; I got a date with Arina tonight."

Hecana's eyes widened, "A date?"

"We're doubling up." Barik muttered, cheeks red, "Arina and Rivan, Lucy and I."

Hecana felt a flare of anger as she heard this. "FINE. I'll just go get Riku-,"

"He's at school. We enrolled him yesterday, duh."

Hecana stomped a foot on the ground. "Okay then, I'll go by myself."

For a second, the two of them said nothing, but then Barik grunted, "You can't do that. You're just a girl. Ryyuk's home is out in the Southern Woods. You've heard the rumors, right? It's too dangerous for you. It's perfect for him though."

"Just a girl? You should shut up! You're _double dating _tonight so don't tell me what to do!" she growled uncharacteristically and stormed off. Barik snarled after her, "I can't just let you go by yourself!"

"Then come with me. Oh wait! It's all about Lucy, isn't it? Everything with you now is all about your precious girlfriend!" silence filled the five foot distance between the three of them. Rivan tried not to butt into anything he didn't want to mess with, Hecana tried not to regret what she'd said, and Barik tried to stay under control.

But still, some fury leaked out, "Then go ahead. Get yourself killed out there. See if I care. I told you and you snapped on me with this crap so just go."

She swallowed quietly, attempting to keep her independence of the moment but just about fell. "I will!"

"Good!"

She twirled on her heel, stomping away as he stood there in his spot, fuming with anger. Rivan shook his head at the fin-eared boy when he turned around. "What?" Barik grunted at him, not in the mood.

"You're worried about her, aren't you? Even after that, you still are."

Something in Barik snapped and his emotions took a different turn. "That . . . was what it was at first . . . but now-! She's such a stuck up brat!"

"She's just lonely."

Barik's shoulders fell in confusion, "What?"

"Think about it, Barik. I'm with Arina. You're with Lucy. That rules out her four friends. Ryyuk's always busy and Riku's in school now. Who does she have to talk to?"

He was about to argue when he understood the point. "Still. I'm not worried about her anymore. After what she said, she really doesn't need anyone's help. Not MY help at least."

Meanwhile . . .

"I don't need that jerk's help! I'm fine by myself. I'm stronger now than when he first met me, right? I've been working on my magic. He can't tell me I'm too weak!" Hecana grumbled, trumping her way through the first layer of the Southern Woods.

It was darker than the others, even in afternoon light. In fact, it was kinda stupid of her to try and find Ryyuk's house in such a big forest at such a late hour. He'd be home, fighting with whoever was on the phone, but where?

It was so wide-spread out here.

And dark.

And cold.

And creepy.

NO! She couldn't have second thoughts about it now; she was still mad at Barik. If she turned back now, he'd laugh at her for it. Well, no. Barik doesn't laugh. He'd be disappointed or stuck up about it which was worse.

She shivered as a wave of cold air hit her. It was still stupid of her though.

After about an hour of wandering around, she managed to find a clearing. It was a meadow the length of two football fields. The flowers . . . ! She gasped, placing a horrified hand on her mouth.

The flowers were all dead, burnt and withered away. "Who could have done this?" she mumbled aloud, walking through the field. She was cold and in a very scary place. And for some DUMB reason, her DUMB heart kept calling out to a certain DUMB fish-eared boy.

"I'm not scared!" she said aloud, "I don't miss him!"

A growl rumbled from behind her, followed by a roar as she whirled around. A dragon lion stood there, its tail swishing as its wings batted up and down. She gasped again, falling over a root as she backed up. Typical! She scrambled up as it started towards her. She yelped as it took off at her, full sprint from only a few inches away.

"A-Aqua Magia: Nine Headed Water Dragon Attack!" she screamed. Holding her hands out in front of her. They shook furiously, but the spell came through, just barely. The creature roared again, leaping out of the way and dancing over the water projectiles.

She, in the meantime, jumped up and took a run for it. She'd never stand a chance, with her speed, but it was worth the try.

"AHH!" she cried as claws dug into her jacket and knocked her to the ground. The Lion Dragon snarled at her, raising its ugly head to roar once more.

_**Barik! Please . . . I'm sorry . . . I'm so sorry . . . please save me . . . Barik-kun.**_

"Aqua Magia: Hydro-Canon Water Jets!"

The weight on her back was blown away as the attack hit, water misting the air.

Hecana looked up, seeing a figure in the dark, "Senpai? Is that-," she began until Barik stepped out of the dark.

"Idiot! I told you not to come here! Now look at you-" he started to say this when the girl jumped up, blood running down her back as she threw her arms around him.

He grunted, falling back against the tree. It'd been so long since they'd hugged . . . .

"Thank you, Barik. I'm so sorry." She cried into him, tears falling down her cheeks as she smiled into him. He grimaced, red in his cheeks. "Yea, well, let's head back."

"But, we still have to tell Senpai. Since we're already so far out here don't you think we can just-,"

"No. You aren't staying out here anymore! You already hurt yourself and I'm not letting you get injured again. No matter what." She stared at him, her eyes wide and her tears stinging her. He glared back, unsure of what he'd meant by that exactly.

_Lucy . . ._

_Hecana . . . _

_Pick . . . _

SHUT UP BRAIN!

"Let's just GO." He murmured, picking her up. She argued with the pain in her back, her blood plopping to the ground. She curled her fingers into his shirt, making him glance down at her like he used to do so much.

He was getting sucked back in.

"Thank you, Barik-kun."

Curse her.

CURSE HER!

His cheeks flared. His heart fluttered. It had been awhile since Lucy had made his heart do that. It felt so right. It felt really, really, REALLY wrong.

She smelled nice . . . like . . . dark roses . . .

Stop that, Barik!

He carried her all the way back, yelling at her the whole time about how stupid it was that she'd gone in the first place.

She smiled when he took her to the infirmary though, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were just worried about me. The whole time and even now. I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?"

He was about to blow up.

"I guess." He grunted before he left, walking back to his room and closing the door. He banged his head up against the wall for about five hours there until the nurse came in and told him she'd be alright.

END

Yea, this was a little fast paced, but It's five pages on Microsoft Word, so I did good, nya?


	22. Chapter 22: Igunisu Magia 4

So far on DOL: THE TOURNAMENT~! The three younglings are signed in and Ryyuk needs to be told. When Hecana and Barik get in a fight, she storms off into the Southern Woods to tell him despite Barik's warnings. And of course, she gets herself into more trouble in which guess which fin-eared cadet has to get her out of?

Song to listen to: Cyclone by 12012

Start~!

"Not to mention how reckless that was, you know, you really out did yourself on the stupid scale, Hecana-san." Barik hissed at her as the four of them sat at the cafeteria table. Lucy was sitting by Barik, of course. Rivan was chilling by Hecana, waiting for Arina to get off of her shift.

Arina had made a pretty big success rate since she'd been there. Already she was well known and had fit in nicely into her own three man squad. Her teammates were: a little boy named Knell and another boy named Oseru. They both seemed to be talented with Igunisu Magia so as usual, they were on the team with Arina, as gifted at fire magic as Hecana was with water magic.

"Heh, I would say look what the cat dragged in, but that would ruin the pun."

Hecana's shoulders stiffened and a vein popped on her forehead. This, of course set everyone on the table off as a really (REALLY) weird thing. The voice came from behind Hecana and Rivan as Barik and Lucy looked.

A neko girl with fiery red hair and blazing pink eyes glared down at the dark haired water user.

Hecana slowly turned, forcing a lopsided smile, "Well, hey. Ayano."

The girl sniffed at her, "You smell like H2O."

"Water doesn't have a smell, moron." Hecana faintly growled. The members at the table tensed a little as they heard the anger in her voice. Ayano shook her head, "You would know . . . you've always been so weird." Ayano smirked and scoffed, "The only cat-type who hates to use fire magic. The only water user. What a creep."

Hecana's face mimicked Barik's, "I'm not a creep. I thought we were over all the playground teasing."

Ayano shook her head sadly, "Aw, can you still not take all the playing around? You WERE always too weak back then too."

Hecana's slim fingers knotted into fists on the table, "I'm not weak."

Ayano flipped her head, "Whatever, catfish."

The water bottles and glasses of water on the cafeteria's tables started to rumble, "Shut up, hot head!" Hecana grunted. Ayano's eyes flared, "HOT HEAD?"

The kitchen's stoves blew up flames, whipping into the room. Water swirled around fire, sizzling and popping. A hand, soft and surprising gentle wrapped around Hecana wrist, "Don't do this. Not here and not now."

She jumped a little to his surprising careful touch, looking into red eyes as she turned. "Barik-kun. Let go."

"No. You aren't fighting anyone in here."

Ayano called off the flames, "Just as I thought, the pour baby kitten gets in trouble."

Hecana let out a growl of irritation, the water turning into ice. Lucy gave a swift scolding glance to Rivan but he only murmured, "It's not me."

The shards of ice slowly fell to the ground after Barik squeezed her hand. "Stop it."

"Back of, Barik-kun. I don't want to hurt you." she whispered, feeling her magic growing again. Oh no! Not again! This hadn't happened in years . . . it had been forever it seemed since her magic was this unstable.

He looked in her eyes a moment, "You won't have to. It's okay." The (impossibly . . . TT0TT )

She faltered a little, attempting to control it back into her system. It was hard, as always, but it was simple to fumble the strands of magic back into its place.

Ayano smirked as Hecana sat back down, her wrist still in Barik's grasp. Lucy placed a hand on Barik's arm and his grasp fell away. Ayano flipped her hair, all eyes on her, "Bye bye then, Catfish. Until some other time, then?"

Hecana growled a little again as she left. Swiveling back into her seat. She threw her head into her folded up arms, her ears bent back in a nobody-touch-me motion. Rivan had left already, seeing Arina enter the cafeteria. Lucy murmured a quick, "Are you okay?" to her friend, placing a hand on her arm.

Hecana merely shook her head.

"I'll go get you some peppermint tea. That always calms everyone down! Be right back!"

She got up to leave, prancing into the kitchen. Barik watched her go, smiling in his mind. She was such a lucky thing for someone to have-

-Hecana . . . .

He looked backed to her, her head laying on her arms.

"Are you all right?"

"Not really. I hate her so much. I thought that the next time I saw her . . . no, nevermind."

He found himself biting his lip and asking, "What?"

Hecana groaned a little, raising her head only to tuck it into her arm fort, "That I'd be stronger and smarter. But turns out I'm not even started towards that."

Why was he saying this? Why was he saying this? Why was he saying this? "I think you did great for your first time fighting back."

She looked up at him, her eyes flashing a brightness that made his stomach do flips, "Really, Barik-kun."

WHY WAS HE SAYING THIS? "Yea."

She smiled at him, near tears in her beautiful lavender eyes, "I'd give you a hug, but here comes the bride . . . " she giggled a little as he turned to see Lucy trotting up, three cups of peppermint tea in her hands.

Hecana whispered as the white haired girl drew close, "I'll give you one later, I promise." She winked.

Cheeks faintly flushed, he took his cup and sipped a little out of it as Lucy sat down and tried to change the tense subject.

Hecana looked up from her tea a moment to see Lucy giggle at Barik and reach up to kiss his cheek. Crap, her eyes met his . . . did he just cringe a little? Great. Just great.

"HECANA-CHAN! Look what I did at school! Look it's a picture for you!"

She turned her head, a smile blooming on her face, "Hey, Riku! What did you make?"

He ran up to her, eye bright and white and black hair spiking past his head, "I made a picture of a cat and a butterfly and a bunch of flowers! I thought you'd like that cat and the flowers." He was blushing, holding the picture at arm's length and looking away from her. She looked at it then back to him, "I love it, Riku. Thanks!" she ruffled his hair taking the picture and looking it over, "Why don't you sign your name to, so that I know who did it?"

He nodded, running out with the picture to go find a pen. She laughed as he went, a hand touching her lips. Lucy laughed with her and Barik simply listened. Lucy commented, "That was cute. Are you really going to keep up with that? It's a preschool drawing and it's so adorable. I would."

Hecana nodded, "Yes, I'll keep it."

That look on her face . . . right there. That half calmed and half loving piece that was Hecana. If Barik could have a picture of that and I picture of Lucy laughing, who would he choose? Great. Just Great.

Rivan suddenly appeared out of no where, a fishing pole in one hand, "I'm going fishing," he announced.

From behind, Arina cleared her throat, "Actually, I need to get some shopping done and I know that you're thirteen and you don't like going shopping with a girl, but oh well. I need someone there to keep the boys off and you'll need someone to keep you occupied."

Rivan groaned, a small smile forming as he threw an arm over her shoulder, "Fine. But then we're fishing."

END! 


	23. Chapter 23: Aqua Magia 8

So far on Dribble Of Love: Ayano vs Hecana! Sorta. Oh well. At least Barik finally knows one of Hecana's bullies in her younger years. What does that mean for her fate? BarikxHecana? LucyxBarik? Who knows. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VOTE~!

Hey, Author Qualls1 here! Te he! Welcome to Dribble Of Love pair and patch! In your reviews, I want you to pick your favorite pair and let me know. I'm curious to see who you vote for! Even if the character hasn't originated from my story! It can be more than one paring as well! ARIGATO!

Song: For you by Azu

START, nya?

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ryyuk bellowed, towering over his students. Hecana murmured, "We . . . signed up for the tournament. What's so bad about that?"

"What's so bad? WHAT'S SO BAD? I'll tell you, little missy, what's so bad! Kids who inter that thing hardly ever come out of that unharmed! I have scars all over from that single tournament!"

Barik asked, his scowl uneasy, "Why would the Dark Liege hold a tournament like that? It doesn't sound like her."

Ryyuk raked his hair with clawed fingers, "I don't know. I think she thinks its confidence building or something like that. I think it was designed by Kain though. That guy doesn't know hard from deathly."

Ryyuk didn't give them any time to comment, "WE NEED TO GET YOU GUYS SOME HELP!" I'm not sending you in without training!"

And so, the children met the three people.

Hecana was assigned to Natsu. A gruff looking woman with more muscles that kind words. She was already training another girl, Malfia, who was on a mission in the human world. Natsu was to train Hecana for at least until the tournament came along.

Rivan was assigned to Takumi, a man in his early forties. He was tall and lean, but had a deathly look to him that wasn't quite right. He looked almost harmless and laid back when you met him, but turned out to be an ex-general.

Barik was assigned to a woman named Siran. She was to show him everything he needed to know about water magic and training with a seal spell on. She told Ryyuk when she first laid eyes on Barik, "I've decided. I'm going to be teaching him how to work with a seal spell. He needs speed."

And so, let the training begin.

End.

Dark Liege here! Yea, this was a quick one since or author running out of battery on my PC. Anyway, I want to know if you guys like her characters too ^^. Oh, and I want to see if any of you will doodle some pics for me and post them on Google! She doesn't have any connections so she'll just have to read in a review that you did it. I'll check it out later after that! If you guys have a favorite character or pairing or if you just want to draw a group drawing of our cadets, that'd be awesome! TE HE! BYE MY DARLINGS!

Heh, bye!


	24. Chapter 24: Aqua Magia 9

Last time on DOL: uh oh . . . Ryyuk doesn't seem that happy about his students signing into the dangerous tournaments. But come on, it can't be THAT BAD, right? Heh heh heh . . . um. Anyway, he wasn't thrilled. And so, he has assigned three individual teachers to the children to prepare them for the oncoming on-slot of trials. Natsu, Takumi and Siran. Will this end . . . well . . . _will it end?_

Author's additional note: Wow, apparently I've gotten into the swing of this story. The chapters keep coming. Anyways, my loving audience, I want to ask you one more favor . . . te he! Nya, well, I was wondering if you guys were interested in sending me some ideas? For the couples, of course. WARNING: I don't want very many set-in-stone ones for Hecana and Barik. I want to make those up myself. You can make those to, though. I won't get mad. Arina and Rivan ones are what I'm looking for. Lucy and Barik ones. Cute friendship moments with Riku and Hecana. Anything that might help is very appreciated. I don't care if you make a fanfic of it or send it into my inbox or a review. Even in a forum, it's welcomed!

Gomen for interrupting! Love ^^ Qualls1

Song to listen to: Yura Yura from Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's all you have to look up.

Start!

**Hecana's story . . .**

WAM! Hecana screamed, flying backwards and hitting the concrete wall. She grunted as the crack of her spine called out after the collision. She fell to the ground, blood spitting out of her lips. She felt tears coming on.

"Don't you DARE cry, Hecana. You know what I said."

THWOOM! A swift kick to the gut and more blood splurted out of the young girls mouth. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Oh no.

BAM!

SLAP!

SMACK!

She sobbed away as her teacher sighed, bending down and flipping her student over. "Malfia was just like you. She couldn't help but cry when things got hard. It's what a woman does. I'm sorry for this, hon, but you need to learn how a real enemy will treat you."

Hecana cried away as her master murmured, "Aqua Magia: Lake of Healing."

Water bubbled around Natsu's hands, circling and glowing as she placed them down on her student's stomach. The girl automatically shifted in unsettlement. "Sensei, why must you do this to me? It hurts and it's barbaric." She mumbled, raising a shaking hand to wipe away her blood streams.

Her sensei laughed, "Because. I said that it was needed."

In a matter of seconds, Hecana was healed almost fully.

Natsu backed up, darting to the other end of the small training room, "Alright, hon, give me all you got."

"Magic or martial arts?" Hecana asked wearily. Natsu shook her head in disappointment, "Would you ask your enemy that?"

Face flushed with embarrassment, Hecana chanted, "Aqua Magia: Hydro Cannon Water Jets!" projectile water missiles shot out at Natsu. She smirked, waving her hand in the air. Hecana was shocked when the water evaporated in front of the woman. Natsu laughed a little, "You don't like using any other magic, do you?"

Hecana gulped, "I'm not good at anything else . . . and I prefer water magic."

Natsu's face went grim. "Then I'm guessing you dislike fire magic?" A chill ran down Hecana's spine. In fact, she didn't like it. She loved warmth and heat, but she despised fire. Flames are the start of destruction.

"No? Then, Igunisu Magia: Will-o-the-Wisps Guided Missiles!" Natsu fired the flames at the small girl, not stopping to rethink as she guided them. Hecana saw the flames, pictures of Riku's house falling down on his mother, surrounding her in flames and pictures of Deuce's Flaming Falcon. She went deadly still, unable to move.

_**Why?**_

_**Why can't I move?**_

The spell, as it neared inches from her face, suddenly vanished and the next thing Hecana knew, Natsu's fist was plowed into her gut. She screeched, falling back. Natsu stood above her.

"We have some work to do."

**Rivan's story . . .**

"Oh crap-," he snarled, feeling the blade whip across his chest. No blood was immerging; his senpai was too talented. Takumi slung the blade around his lean body, a solemn face on, and snatched a large amount of Rivan's shirt off. It fluttered to the ground, showing yet another perfect triangle. Rivan was getting infuriated with his teacher.

For the past two hours, he'd been slicing and dicing at his shirt. He was up to his rib cage now, hacking away triangle by triangle. Rivan stood straight, "What's the point of this?"

Takumi simply snapped the blade back into place, tightening his grip on the handle. The sword itself had many long needles jutting out, shifting around. The sword itself was completely made of ice. Rivan's poor sword stood not a chance against this one.

Takumi sighed, bored, "It's supposed to be strengthening your senses and making you faster. The tournament enemies will already know all of this."

Rivan grunted as Takumi waved the blade at him again, taking a HUGE triangle out. Rivan's shirt fell to the ground. GREAT. That was his FAVORITE shirt. The one he'd picked out with Arina. Okay, now he was pissed.

"Aqua Magia-!" He began, but a sharp blow was delivered to his chest. He flew back, watching as his chest slowly began to bleed. And blows kept coming from all sides, knocking him this way and that. Rivan eventually just let it happen, but this seemed to make it worse.

He at last stood up, facing the blows. This wasn't making the stop, however. He grimaced, pulling up his blade with waves of icy magic flowing around him. His hair flew around him in a halo. Yea, he was pissed.

The sky above the meadow they were in began to darken, hail falling down. Takumi noted this with slight concern, "My, my. You are unique."

The air around Rivan grew dry and cold as his magic was only seconds away from exploding. He got an idea, "Ten . . . nine . . . eight. . ."

Takumi grew still, putting his blade in front of him as stray shards of ice flew at him. He felt a weird presence inside the boy in front of him: the sign that Rivan was going to grow up strong and become a leading general. A very brave and powerful soul he had . . . .

"Four . . . Three . . . two . . . one"

**Barik's Story . . . **

_**Need to breathe, need to breathe, NEED TO BREATHE!**_ He could feel his lungs readying to burst, his throat burning. He had to open his eyes. He needed to . . . were they open? No, they weren't . . . .

Swoosh!

And the water pulled down some, letting him take another swift breath. Siran scoffed from above him, shoving his head back under. He yelped a little, feeling the woman's claws dig into his scalp. He kicked and thrashed under the water, but Siran refused to let him go.

The woman stood on the water, magic infused into her feet to allow her to do so. Barik was kicking under the water, trying to get air. He had his seal spell on, making it impossible to breathe underwater. He itched to put it back on, but his teacher wouldn't hear of it.

She yanked him back up, making him grimace as his he was wretched up by his hair.

"What . . . is this . . . going to do?" he demanded, putting his hands on her wrist in an attempt to make the pain go away.

She smiled at him smugly, "It's to knock some sense into you. Get some backbone. I'm sure you're at LEAST that smart."

He understood what she meant when she dropped him. He applied magic to his feet and 'presto!' he was standing on the water with his teacher. She smirked, "Good boy."

The next second, she was gone, her black hair creating a wave of wind. He suddenly felt a hard kick to the back, making him go splashing back into the water. He grumbled when he surfaced, pulling himself back up.

The second he was on his feet, he received an uppercut to his chin, making him fly back. Before he hit the water, Siran's weapon (a long whip made of seaweed with snapping jaws on the ends) wrapped around his neck from behind. He gasped, trying to pull them away.

She chuckled darkly from behind him.

"How . . . urg . . . are you so fast?" he rasped.

She 'tsked!', "You know what?" she shoved him back forward making him gag on the seaweed whip as she stood with him, the jaws digging into his arms. Blood drops hit water. "It's not that I'm so fast; it's that you're _too slow._"

He, infuriated, growled, "Aqua Magia: Snake Minion's Consecutive Fangs!" he positioned his hand towards the water below them. Siran watched, interested in his plan. The snakes shot out, blasting into the water. She grunted as her hold on the water changed fast. She lost just a little of control and found herself facing the fin-eared boy when he twisted around.

She stared at him with her deep yellow eyes, the snake like slits thin, "Clever Boy . . . ."

His hand shot up, "Aqua Magia: Ice Lightening Freezing Attack Shot!"

Siran was blown back by the huge waves of water, her weapon dissolving. She hit the beach's sand with a THUD! Within seconds of her trying to get back up, Barik was in front of her his hand outstretched and ready for the next attack.

She watched him then smirked, "I might actually like you, kid. If you aren't stupid again."

He sighed, "That sounds like something _I'd _say."

She scowled, "I think I understand why you're Senpai Ryyuk assigned me to you."

Barik scowled back, "We're just alike."

"And the others?"

"Most likely."

**Hecana . . . **

She smiled at her teacher, "Nya, wanna go get a cup of hot chocolate now?"

Her teacher smiled back, her lion ears ruffling, "Nya!"

**Rivan . . . **

"Sorry about your shirt . . . what a hassle." Takumi muttered.

Rivan blinked, "I know."

END!

He he! I like this one! IT TOOK FOREVER!


	25. Chapter 25: Eteru Magia 5

Hecana: WELCOME! WATASHI WA HECANA DESU! HAJI ME MA SAI!

Me: She just said "My name is Hecana! I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Barik: She's really weird. I saw the introduction! Don't think I wouldn't! I'm supposed to fall in love with her?

Hecana: You said he wouldn't read it, nya ! T0T

Barik: YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS? ):o

Me: heh heh! You see . . . about that . . .

Barik: HOW MANY OF YOU GUYS KNEW? :#

Rivan: Everyone, dude. Even Riku knew.

Riku: Duh. BE HAPPY! HECANA-CHAN IS GREAT!

So far on Dribble of Love: Training with the teachers hasn't gone over so well . . . mostly because they are all insane. Even Barik's teacher is a little on the off side. Will they die before the tournament even gets there? Find out!

Song: Blue Bird- a NARUTO song

Start^^

"Urg . . ."

"Ouch . . ."

"Ack . . ."

All three of them laid lopsidedly on the lounging room's tables. In the Aqua, Igunisu, Anemosu, and Tera towers, there were lounging rooms and they just happened to be doing the exact opposite of that.

Ryyuk sat in a recliner, watching his student whine over their aching muscles and bones. He laughed a little at them, "It gets much worse at the tournament." He told them, "Not only might you have to fight each other, but you might even have to fight myself of any other of the many older group leaders."

The three of them gaped, "WHAT?"

Ryyuk shrugged, "I didn't want to take the tournament either but you all have to eventually. I was just hoping you'd do it when you were ready."

"You don't think we're ready?" rivan asked, falling off the couch lazily. Ryyuk snorted, "Oh course you aren't! I'm mean, you kids are powerless against some of these guys."

All three of them paid attention there. What could possibly happen there? "Won't someone, ya know, stop our opponents if they try to kill us?" Hecana whispered. Ryyuk looked her dead in the eye and muttered a loud, "No."

The room hushed.

"If you die there, you die. No one is going to save you. The rules are as follows: you make the other person pass out or you kill the other guy, you win. End of story."

Hecana sat up (painstakingly) and looked to Barik for a daring moment. He was biting his lip and scowling, the normal attire for the fish-boy. He snuck a glance at her and found her watching him with those big feline eyes that followed him around.

For a fleeting moment, he could have cared less if they shared that look for decades, but the moment passed and he said to Ryyuk, "Has anything ever delayed the tournament?"

Ryyuk nodded, "I'm going to try to talk around, maybe get it in Kain's head that our kids aren't ready yet. A few years back, someone convinced him of that and he called it off with the order of the Dark Liege. However, it took only a year or so afterwards that he started that again and people WERE ready in the end. But that doesn't mean he'll do it again."

"Have people agreed?"

Ryyuk picked a donut out of the box, "I want to say they all do, but I'm sure a couple of nut-jobs want to put their thirteen year olds in there."

Rivan almost growled. Arina's senpai wanted to do that exact same thing to her. It wasn't right. His mind kept screaming for him to tell Ryyuk then and there that they needed to do some more things to rebel against it.

He wasn't going to let her die.

"We need to take a charge."

Barik's voice rang out in the small room. Hecana watched as no one said anything and Barik lost his intent for a single split second, "I think we should too. We need to talk around. Kain was wrong to think we could handle ourselves right now. I mean, maybe when he was younger things were different but . . ."

Rivan started again, "Maybe he'll change his mind or maybe we'll have to use force." 

LATER ON . . . 

"You know as well as I do that that girl is unstable and still uncontrollable." The DL coed.

The DL sat patiently behind her desk, watching Kain talk to Ryyuk. "You know, hon, I've told you once and I've told you many times before. Hecana isn't ready."

Kain disliked the fact that they both were against him, "I think the children should place their powers into whatever we throw at them. If they are unable to do that, they should be placed farther back and apply their skills elsewhere."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you; our children are gifted. Well, _those_ children are most. So why can't you believe that they might need time to let their gifts blossom?"

Ryyuk's words made Kain hiss slightly, "I'll allow another pull back on the time zone if that's what the Dark Liege will allow. However, we don't know how many people will agree with you. We'll check."

The Dark Liege answered, "I would like for you to do that and if Ryyuk here is right, we'll pull back."

END~  
Yea . . . I'm trying to drag it out . . .


	26. Chapter 26: Igunisu Magia 5

Disclaimer: I will never own this~! I swear!

So far on Dribble of Love: A drawback? Under the Dark Liege's permission, Ryyuk forced Kain to draw back on the tournaments for awhile. But how long is that? How much training time do the children have? Who knows with Kain, huh?

Song to listen to: resonance from Soul Eater.

Start the story~!

"There it is, Hecana-chan! There's the candy shop!" Riku dashed ahead of her, jumping on each step. Hecana followed, smiling softly. "Do you wanna go in and get some?" she asked, dancing up to him. The white-haired butterfly boy laughed, "Will you let me?"

Hecana bit her lip. "Well of course! Only if you promise not to make yourself ill. I'll put it on Rivan's tab and see if he notices."

They entered, not taking too much time to find a seat near the back. The shop was filled with many wonderful scents, roaming and floating to their noses. Hecana giggled as the younger boy filled three bags with chocolate treats and other sugar infested candies. He'd throw up later, maybe lose a few teeth, but she wouldn't spoil it for him.

They sat at a booth, sipping hot chocolate and nibbling on the sweets. It wasn't that big a deal to Hecana, going in a candy shop with a little boy. He was a major part of her "family" and would always be. She patted his head gently when he moaned in sickness.

"I told you not to eat too much, nya!" she scolded lightly, not caring if he deserved a real punishment. It was cute and good that he finally got a break from school and the loss of his mother.

After awhile, he brought this up. "Hecana-chan?"

She looked at him, her normal optimistic look on. "Hmm?"

She was unsettled by the look on his face, solemn and saddening. "Why did my mother have to die?"

She swallowed, pausing for just a little too long. "Well . . . she wanted you to be safe."

His face scrunched a bit, "That's not a good enough reason! She could have made it out with us, even if the whole was a little too small. Why did she die for us?" by now, tears rolled down the boys face and dripped onto his jeans. Hecana coed, "Riku, she died because you needed to grow up. She wanted you to grow up strong and powerful."

He sobbed, tears dripping into his hot chocolate, "Why though?"

She caved, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Riku. I can't explain it at my age. I wish I knew but I don't."

After he stopped his crying he asked, "Don't you have a mommy, Hecana-chan?"

She looked at him rather dumbstruck like. She couldn't recall ever having a mother or father. Sure, maybe they had died or something, but she'd rather KNOW than to wonder through life never finding out.

"I don't remember any of them . . . a mother . . . a father . . . brothers or sisters . . . they're all just blurs. I can't remember, Riku. I can't."

He bit his lip, "I don't remember anything either. Mommy said it was because I was hit in the head with attack magic and it took away my memories, but I don't know. I can't remember what daddy looked like."

Hecana stared at him for a long, untouchable moment. "You don't remember?"

_Meanwhile . . . _

"So," Rivan said, his voice dragging out, "are you ever going to tell me some really embarrassing about your childhood, Arina?"

She turned and kinda glared a little, even though she didn't mean it. "No! Never, Rivan, never."

He shook his head, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer. "Oh come on, Riku had to do something mean to you when he was four or something. You don't want to tell me because you'll know I'll use it against you sometime."

She didn't respond to this and Rivan looked down. "What?"

She sighed, setting down her book. After piddling with the cute necklace Rivan had given with her, the simple blue stone shining, she looked at him, "Riku was brought to us by our father. The Dark Liege gave him to us three years ago. The instructions where to make him think we were just like him when he awoke from his coma-like trance."

"Wait . . ." Rivan pondered, really shocked and confused.

"I had brown hair once, so did mother and father. But when Riku came, we had to die our hair and change our eye color. I'm wearing the contacts lenses right now."

"Riku was adopted? Why'd you have to change for him?" Rivan asked, stunned out of his right mind. Arina shook her head. "We were never told why. But don't tell anyone I told you this; especially Riku. He must never know."

_Meanwhile . . . again . . . yea . . . _

Her lips pressed evenly on his, not moving as she blushed away. Barik was probably as red as his eyes, but Lucy was smiling and softly pulled away. "I'm really glad you took me to the movie, Barik-kun. Thankyou."

In his head: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!

She smiled and sat down on the park bench. After a moment, he sat as well and looked to her for a moment. "Why do you like me?" He asked, his voice lower than normal.

She looked to him, "Because you like me."

That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He needed more specifics that related to him. Why did she even like him? Lucy paused a moment before saying in addition, "And because you're really nice to me. Unlike other guys normally are to other girls."

He smirked at that. Maybe that was a little better, but not by much.

"But . . . are you sure it's me that you like?"

He almost choked on his breath. "What?" he asked, startled a little. She was frowned deeply at her shoes. "Are you sure you like me? Not . . . someone else?"

He at first had no idea who she meant. Then it clicked.

"What? What made you think I liked . . . her?"

Lucy sucked in her lip, her fingers clinching her skirt. "The way you look at her sometimes. You look at me like that when I talk about her . . . I just . . . ."

He froze. Why would he like Hecana anyway? She was pushy in his perspective, but he couldn't deny that he'd thought of it before. What would the problem be in that anyway? She laughed a little, "You know, never mind. I'm being silly. I know you like me, right?"

Here, he didn't hesitate, "Yes."

But his heart did. Only a fraction of a second, but it did rethink into his answer. NO! That was impossible, right?

END!

Yea, this chapter might clue you in to some of the upcoming things. I don't know why I'm skipping time frames, but for the entire story to really hit you, you have to know what the characters went through. That's all I can say.

BUH BYE!


	27. Chapter 27: Tera Magia 4

DISCLAIMER~!: No, I don't own Nora nor will I EVER. Btw though, I DO own Dribble Of Love. Just not the characters or anything :)

So far: Riku was adopted? What? And what does Ryyuk mean when he keeps saying that Riku and Hecana are alike? How strange . . . ?

Song to listen to: Who's that girl by Hillary Duff.

ENJOY!

"Riku, go to bed, k?"

He smiled, hugging her, "Okay Hecana-chan. I'll see you tomorrow! I get to go with you on your next mission, right?"

Hecana, despite herself, said, "Yep! Next time!"

He nodded, darting into this room.

She sighed, turning to go to her room. Before she got three steps though, a thought struck her. Wailing, she placed her hands on either side of her head and screamed, "I FORGOT TO DO MY PAPERWORK WITH BARIK-KUN!"

_Knowing him, though,_ she thought, _he probably already has it done . . .!_

Ashamed, she stumbled to his room. After knocking about a hundred times, she sighed. "Maybe he went up to the roof! The Aqua Tower is really peaceful at this time of night!" Hecana swished up to the stairs, hoping to find him and have a real talk with him. But you know, lately she wasn't getting many opportunities for that. He was always with Lucy.

She'd admit it right now, she had feeling for him. But she didn't know they were as strong as they were until . . . well . . . .

She reached the door, cheeks slightly flushed. Finally! A chance for her to talk to him!

She opened the door, smiling. It swung open silently, undetectable. The sight in front of her sent her to a shocking state of depression. Lucy was kissing him ON THE LIPS and was smiling blushing. He wasn't pulling away either like he did when she normally kissed him on the cheek. He wasn't embarrassed.

She caught her breath, stealthily closing the door. She heard him say, "Why do you like me?" his voice lower than normal.

"Because you like me."

"And because you're really nice to me. Unlike other guys normally are to other girls."

Hecana listened carefully, her heart aching deeply. What was wrong with her?

"But . . . are you sure it's me that you like?"

Hecana's ears perked, _where did that-?_

"What?" he asked, sounding startled. She repeated, "Are you sure you like me? Not . . . someone else?"

Her heart was hammering. Did Lucy mean? She did! She did mean Hecana! The neko girl grinned, waiting the answer. She was so sure that he was going to be unsure. If he didn't know, that gave her a chance-

"What? What made you think I liked . . . her?"

Her heart fell, sinking to her feet like a stone tossed in a river. She felt tears prick at her eyes from the disappointment. "The way you look at her sometimes. You look at me like that when I talk about her . . . I just . . . ."

Tears fell down Hecanas perfect cheeks, falling to the ground and plopping. She covered her mouth a little. She fell to her knees. _Why does my heart hurt like this? Why can't I fix it? It . . . it's painful . . . it's not right . . . it . . . hurts! Who is she to him? Curse Lucy! I hate her I hate her! He . . . it has to be his fault my heart is aching. It has to be. GOD WHY? _

"You know, never mind. I'm being silly. I know you like me, right?"

Here, he didn't hesitate and that hurt the most as everything kinda blacked out. "Yes."

The next thing she knew, Lucy was dancing past her, truly just not seeing her sitting on the ground in the dark corner of the hallway. She trotted down the stairs. Moments after she left, Barik came out, closing the door behind him.

He however saw the neko sitting there, quivering with tears soaking down her face. And again, without his mind even understanding it, he ran to her side and shook her shoulders. "Hecana! Wha-"

He stopped when she looked up, eyes no longer filled with the beautiful and fake happiness they had been days ago. "What have you done to yourself?" he half rasped and half groaned.

She shivered violently once and his heart skipped in terror. It was awfully cold here. How long had she been-? Why was she so-?

He banished the thought, picking her up bridal style and darting down the stairs. He passed Rivan and Arina in the hall, laughing about some random subject. Funny, Rivan seemed happiest when Arina was with him. He actually laughed with her around.

Arina gasped when she saw them, asking quickly, "What happened?"

Barik shook off the question but gave Rivan a look. Rivan, understanding, told Arina, "She'll be fine. Barik's on it."

And he was, running to her room and pushing the door open. Riku was laying on her bed, snoozing slightly. "Don't you normally tuck him in bed?" he asked her, a scowl lining his face. She gathered her strength to say with a small smile, tears still pouring down her face, "Yea, but he likes it better when I tell a story before he sleeps."

He paused a moment before laying her down on the other side from Riku. "You really care for that brat, don't you?"

She laughed a little, shivering, "Sadly. He's hard to handle when he's hyper."

He sat on the bed by here, unsure if he should just leave or stay to make sure she was okay. What had happened to her anyway?

"Hecana . . . what's up with you anyway?"

She stiffened obviously, her eyes darting to the side. He felt he was pressured to ask again, "Hecana?"

She sighed, "You hate me, don't you? Was it what I said that day we signed up or was it just . . . past problems?"

He tensed, his mind skipping past good explanations. "I . . . I don't-"

"Yes, yes you do. Don't lie about it just because I'm your teammate. You don't have to say that just to make me feel bet-"

"Could you just shut up for like five seconds!" he growled. She immediately went silent, unsure of what to say to him. He scowled at her, "Don't you ever give up? Don't you ever want to stop making me feel terrible?"

She gasped a little, her heart aching.

"What? What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her shoulders, making her gasp louder as he gave her a good shake, "Leave me alone! Leave my feelings alone! Stay away from me if you think you're hurting me because you probably will!"

Her eyes stung a little, "I hate you for this."

He glowered back at her with the same amount of anger, "I hate you too."

And she leaned up and kissed him the same time he leaned down to kiss her. It was filled with hatred, duh, but still, it was a kiss. When he finally broke it up, he snarled, "We never do this again. Seriously this time. I don't like you like that and you don't either. Just stay away from me."

She stared.

"Hecana-chan? Barik-kun?" Riku rolled over in his half-sleep, "What's up?"

Hecana took a moment to collect herself, "Nothing, go back to bed Riku."

He whined a little, "I want a glass of water!"

Barik's eye twitched a little as the neko girl smiled, "Sure, just roll over again and close your eyes."

He yawned, "Kk."

She looked back to the side as Riku fell back asleep, "You should leave. Now."

The fin-eared cadet paused a moment before standing, "Never again Hecana, we have to stop this. We can do it. It's not right to keep on-"

"I know, Barik, I get it. Just . . . go."

Another pause, "Hecana, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, faintly surprised he said something so out of character. "Me too. Go."

He did.

She got Riku his water.

He fell asleep.

She cried all night long.

End~!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's not very nice of me . . . I'm so mean . . . hehe!


	28. Chapter 28: Aqua Magia 10

So far on DOL: no more. They won't do this again. It causes too much pain to sit there and fall in love with someone you aren't supposed to be with. And so, Barik and Hecana aren't going to talk, look at each other, or think of the other one in any romantic way whatsoever until the terrible feeling goes away. Meanwhile, things with Rivan and Arina are going sweet. Lucy seems a little suspicious of the neko girl's relationship with her boyfriend, but isn't angered it seems. Ryyuk hasn't said how much time they have until the tournament or if the tournament even happens.

Song: Stand in the Rain- by superchick

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL WITH ME UP TO THIS POINT! I ENJOY KNOWING YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!

Start!

"Hecana! Never close your eyes!" Natsu slammed a palm into the girl's abdomen, bruising it while slinging her backwards. She screamed as she fell to the ground, dust getting in her mouth and eyes. Natsu sighed from the distance.

"Hecana, darling, you'll die out there. You're so weak."

The little eleven-year-old tried pulling herself up.

"I'm going to teach you a secret." Natsu said from above, "A little birdy told me you were good at controlling magic."

Hecana thought in slight shock, _senpai!_

"And you know how I'm so strong, girl? It's because I can channel it all into the tips of my fingers. And by doing that, my strength is all mushed into those fingertips. I can channel into any body part I want."

Hecana felt a boot placed on her back, slamming her back into the dirt, "And soon, you'll be able to do that to."

Hecana looked up, her mind racing as Natsu placed a hand on her pupil's neck.

She gave a squeeze, watching the girl squirm in terror as she thought her master would break her neck. "Natsu-sama!"

"HUSH!" The woman bellowed, her hand tightening until the neko was about to suffocate.

"Concentrate on putting everything you got into your hands! Do it now! Push me away!"

Hecana struggled, her arms aching under the weight as she tried to do as she was told. "Gah!" she cried out, hitting the dirt harshly. The older woman forced all her weight onto the child, sitting on her back. "Push me up and off."

Hecana felt ashamed that she couldn't do what was required of her, "Sensei! I can't do it! Please-"

A shuriken star was placed on her neck, poking her skin. She grunted as it drew blood up.

"Focus, hon, you can do this. Just feel the magic in you and pressure it into your hands. No, your arms. try it, hon, try to do it."

She did try and you know what? She did it. She focused, pressing her magic into a specific place and using that to control how strong her muscles were. Natsu watched in awe as the girl did it so quickly, bucking the older woman off into a mud whole.

"SENSEI! GOMENASAI! DAI JO BU?" Hecana screamed *Sensei, I'm sorry, are you okay?*

The older woman laughed, wiping mud out of her eyes, "Very good."

Rivan's story . . .

Takumi pressed the sword further into Rivan's hoping to make the boy stagger. But he was strong willed, pushing back into his master's force. He was scowling with frustration, that was apparent, but he seemed to hold his own against the other man.

"Very stable. Do you think you can handle an attack to add to that?"

Rivan grunted, "Bring it on."

Takumi smirked, "Aqua Magia: Ice Cannon Frostbite Blast."

Ice rose from the ground, tightening around Rivan's feet. He looked down for a split second before chanting, "Igunisu Magia: Fire Falcon's Feathers!"

He never used fire magic. Not since-

"I did a background check on you. You had a little brother once and you lost him. I get that. But that's no reason never to use fire magic. Just because your father killed him with that kind of magic-"

"SHUT UP!" Rivan roared, the fire dying away into ice. That ice froze on Takumi's, breaking it on contact. Ice shards exploded into the air, making Takumi back up in shock of getting hit. A stray shard pierced his left arm, but he only grunted and stared on.

Rivan was infuriated, his mood making the air in that same meadow turn sour, hailing and sleeting and snowing and raining all at once. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the dark skies.

"A soldier," Takumi started, "Always loses and never gains. All you get are badges and more soldiers to destroy. This life that you chose to live at such a young age . . . was a foolish choice of living. As a SOLDIER you should know that this life will never get better until you go home to your family. And look what you're doing. You don't have a family. And you know, neither do I."

His words meant almost nothing to Rivan as he began his countdown. "Seven . . . Six . . . Five . . ."

"GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT KID!" Takumi screamed over the raging noise, ignoring Rivan's attitude, "BRING HELL TO MY FRONT DOOR!"

Barik's story . . .

For some completely retarded reason, Siran decided that she was going to blast the living ever out of him without giving him a chance to fight back. Well, he probably would have if not for the Magia Seal on his forehead.

Aqua Magia this and Aqua Magia that. It was getting really harsh and he was just about to try and make a 'scream and run' for it.

But just before she was about to make another one, she stopped.

When he looked up at her, water logged, she asked in the weirdest tone, "You got a girl?"

He went a little red, "WHAT?"

"A girl. A lover-"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, completely red, "And . . . Yea . . . ?"

She nodded with a small smirk, "Ah. Do you care for this person more than anyone else you know?"

When he hesitated to answer (When he hesitated, he inwardly punished himself for doing so) she continued, "Or do you care for another as well?"

He looked up, suddenly much more determined with his answer, "No. It's only Lucy. Only her."

Siran studied her student closely. "Hm. You're lying to me."

He went a pale color, "NO I'M NOT! IT'S ONLY HER!"

The reptile lady shook her head sadly, "Love is rather angry. You can't choose though."

Barik looked up at the woman, "What?"

"You can't choose who you _fall in love with._" The boy froze as she said this, his mind going blank for a moment. "You can't decide who you love and you never will be able to. Just let it play out."

He gave her a look, "Why are you going through this with me?"

"Because, if you love _anybody_, I want to know if you could fight to protect that someone," here, her eyes went a shade that reminded him of pure, untouched, sorrow. "I couldn't protect someone once and that . . . that always hurts you most."

A twinge of horror hit him when he thought of either of the two girls getting hurt. Why was he so torn?

He hated to ask, but he did, "What if I DO like them both? What's the different? I'm still just going to end up hurting both of them. They're best friends. Or . . . I hope they still are."

His teacher smiled at him, almost softly, "Well, what is your brain telling you?"

This was an easy question, one that he had gone by for months now. "That I like Lucy."

"Ah. And what is your _heart _telling you?"

He caught his breath. Well . . . that was something he hadn't gone into yet. He didn't want to hear it. Sadly, he had to say it out loud. His brain was yelling Lucy's name but his heart . . . was . . . saying . . . .

"Hecana."

The words felt so warm coming from his mouth, especially after he knew they were right. His heart hammered in his chest and he didn't know why it was. He . . . did he really like . . . ?

"Good boy. Now, why are you here training when you should go fix things?"

He nodded, spinning around to do as his teacher said so. Was she right? Was his HEART right? He hoped that was true. Lucy was sweet, loving, caring, and everything he'd ever wanted and more. He was lucky that he had her. But sometimes, perfect things just aren't perfect enough. You have to have what you want. No, what you _need._

"Lucy-" He banged on her door until she answered, her cheeks covered in flower, "Yes? Oh! Barik-kun! Come in."

This was it! This was when he had to tell her. His heart raced; would Hecana except this? Hopefully. But . . . what if she didn't want to? What if his words the other night were going to hold them back? Praying that wouldn't happen, he entered her room and said to her, "Lucy, we need to tal-"

He never finished as her lips met his. He was shocked for a moment, speechless and dumbfounded. "I know, we need to talk. I want to tell you something."

He faltered, "Wait, I need to tell you-" again he was interrupted.

"I made your favorites! It's on the table right now!" she said it with a kind smile, her lips spread in such a cute way. He ground his teeth together. This was going to be so very difficult.

"Lucy," he began, but he couldn't find his words anymore.

When he thought he remembered, they had already sat down. It _did_ smell pretty good in there, but he wasn't letting that block his way. Yet, just before he said it, she said to him seriously, a smile on her face and red blood in her cheeks, "I needed to tell you, Barik, that I love you with all my heart."

His lips pressed into a line. No no no no no! This was SO not happening! Why did she have to do this now? His earlier feelings were buried as he answered back, "I . . . I love you too."

Did he? He couldn't remember if he did anymore.

End~!

Yea, this was one of my favorites 3 Enjoy it! 


	29. Chapter 29: Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Nope. Note even a chance at it people.

So far: WHO DO YOU LOVE DUDE? HOLY CRAP THE WHOLE FRIGGIN AUDIENCE IS WAITING FOR YOU TO PICK ALREADY AND STOP BEING SUCH A PLAYER BARIK! . . . ahem . . . um . . . Okay! So ,um, Barik is trying to decide if he . . . You know, why didn't you just read the other chapter? I mean, why are you just reading this? . . . Anyway! Okay, so Barik can't decide and Siran told him to listen to his heart. That didn't go over so well when Lucy said that she loved him right when he was going to break up with her and run to Hecana. Yea. Lucy and Barik=? Hecana and Barik=?

Song to listen to: Lost in the Sun- by Hinder

Start~!

"You suck."

"Sensei,"

"No. Shut up. You suck!"

Siran shoved Barik's head under her arm and put him in a headlock, "You baka!" *idiot*

He clawed at her hands, trying to get some air. When he came to no prevail, he just let her talk on. "You know who you want. You know who you belong with, yet look at you."

"I'm going to fix it!"

"No you won't! You don't have that kind of gut!"

He pulled away, standing up, "I do to!"

"Then go tell Lucy your heart belongs to someone else!"

"Are you insane?" He half screamed, hands on the sides of his head, "She'll CRY!"

Siran sucked in her lips, "Well, yea, that's expected. But you don't want to lead her on, do you?" He sighed, sitting back down in a plop. She smiled at the clear blue sky above the beach. "Well, be careful."

He looked up at her quizzically and she explained, "You might lose them both if you hurt one of them. They are friends right? Then you can't break up with Lucy and expect her to not be majorly hurt when you pursue Hecana. And you can't say Hecana won't deny you since you destroyed her friend."

He scowled, "That's not fair!"

She turned on him sharply, "Then perhaps you should have thought of that before you let Lucy fall in love with you!"

Later on . . .

"Barik-kun," Lucy's soft voice asked, "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to tell me something?"

He looked at her strangely, "No. Not right at this moment."

What a stupid thing to say. "You mean, you need to talk to me?"

He inwardly facepalmed, "Yea, but not . . . not right now."

She, being worried, said, "Okay . . . but . . . tell me, is this about what I said last night? The 'I love you' thing?"

He paused, unsure, "No."

Later on again . . .

Ryyuk sat down impatiently. "Kain gave us an answer."

He announced this to the three cadets, their teachers, Riku, Arina, and Lucy. They all were in Lucy's house, eating dinner again.

"What did he say, Ryyuk?" Takumi said, yawning. The man looked down at his drink. "He gave of three years. Seems that _every_one wants to hold back now."

A wave of sighs washed over the group, as did relieves. Arina nodded, "Senpai agreed as well, saying we needed to be stronger before he let us beat up the other kids."

She didn't really agree with that, knowing fighting wasn't the only option, but her teacher was bent on that fact.

"That's awesome!" Riku clapped, "Now we can all just relax!"

Ryyuk slammed a hand onto the table, making everyone jump a little, "NO! We cannot afford to rest and relax. We must get started before the tournament gets here. If we are not trained enough, then all of you will die and never be remembered again!"

Silence

"So . . . I've decided I'm sending all three of you individually with your teachers. You'll train apart and separately for two or three years alone with your instructor."

Something inside all three of them wracked. Hecana thought-_Riku!_ Rivan thought-_Arina!_

Barik thought-_Hecana . . . Lucy . . . I won't see either of them for three years? What was this!_

Everyone, especially Lucy and Arina went into a state of shock. Arina's mind was registering that she'd be away from the sky-haired temperamental for so long. How painful that would be! No, this couldn't possibly be happening!

Riku clutched Hecana's shirt, "No! You can't take Hecana-nee san! I won't let you!"

"Riku . . ." she planned on saying something comforting but this was all such a shock to her.

Lucy murmured, "We won't see them for that long?"

"Well, it depends on your teachers. Do you want to let them bring along someone?"

Natsu, Takumi, and Siran all nodded. Siran said, "If they realize it is their responsibility and not ours."

Lucy, Riku, and Arina all felt a blast of peace. Good.

Rivan was the first to say (a little louder than expected of him) "I'm taking Arina, obviously."

Arina smiled, "And I accept. As long as Riku can-"

The boy shook his head, "I wanna go with Hecana-nee san."

Arina, a little shocked said, "Are you sure? I mean . . . she's . . . ."

"She's Hecana- nee chan. I wanna go with her."

Arina at last agreed, a little saddened but proud of her brother for making such a big decision on his own.

Barik said, a little cautiously, "I'm taking Lucy."

He couldn't take Hecana. He wouldn't see her for years. The thought jolted his heart.

Later on again (again) . . .

"Lucy . . . I have to say something to you." Barik said, grabbing the white haired girl's wrist lightly. She spun to look at him, "Yes?"

"I . . . I think we need to . . ." He couldn't finish, ashamed with himself.

She sighed sadly. "You were going to say we need to separate? Yea, I thought you'd finally be able to say it. But don't worry, Barik-kun, Hecana-chan likes you too."

He, stunned, asked, "What are you talking about?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she threw her arms around him anyway and said, "I've known for awhile, but I was just too selfish to let he have you. But you know, I think you'd be better off with Hecana-chan. I'm not sad, just a little too happy."

He left her in her room. His brain was a little numbed, but he still found his way through the halls. Stumbling along made him think more. Did Lucy really want him to like Hecana? She knew for this long? Why hadn't she said anything? Did she feel okay about it?

"AH!" He had run into someone coming around the corner. That person fell back and he fell the other way. "Ouch!" he grunted as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Hecana sat across from him, her paperwork scattered across the floor. "Oh man! Barik-kun!"

Even though she was a little upset, she still smiled and began to pick it up off the ground. He helped her, careful not to touch her hand. "So . . . what Ryyuk-senpai did was a little surprising huh?"

Her voice made him leap out of his skin, "H-huh? Oh, yea. I wonder why he did that."

"Maybe to teach us better. Maybe he just couldn't teach us himself?" she suggested, flipping a paper to fit into place.

He added on, "Or maybe he just wanted to get rid of us again?"

She laughed at that, "Yea, probably!"

After awhile, she said, "Still though, we're leaving tomorrow. I'm bringing Riku, but I think I can handle it. You must be really happy you can bring Lucy along."

He watched with curiosity as her eyes changed into a dull violet. "About that . . . Lucy and I . . . we broke up tonight."

Something in her sparked, flashing across her face in a fleeting manner. "Y-You what? Why?" she asked, voice higher than she expected. Blushing, he said again, "We broke up. I just didn't like her the way she liked me I guess."

What little optimism she had quickly vanished as he said this, "How could you do that to her? She's my best friend! How could you hurt her like that?"

She began to pick papers up quicker, hoping to get out of there. He didn't answer, but instead slowly placed his hand on hers. She stared at it for a moment, startled. "What are you," she wanted to say, but all she could do was stare at his eyes for the longest time.

Eventually, he leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away from him painstakingly, "No! I'm not letting you do this! Right after you broke her heart!" she stood, forgetting her papers, and ran.

He called out her name, but she was already gone.

The next day, they were all packed up and ready to go. In a flash, a year's worth of being a team and all the missions and tears seemed to have been so long ago. Just before they left, Barik caught Hecana and Natsu.

"I need to talk to you." he said. She shook her head, "I have nothing to say to you. Go away, Barik."

He brushed her words away, "You said . . . you said you knew me. You said you knew who I was."

She awaited his next words with silence, "So . . . tell me. Tell me who I really am."

She, being filled with hurt and guilt, said to her teacher, "Give us a moment please." Natsu nodded, walking on into the Northern Woods.

"You know what? Yea, I know you. You're a cold hearted, harsh, uncaring, egotistical jerk that I don't want to ever see again. I want these three years to last forever."

He felt a stab of rejection as she turned to walk away. Before she could, he had his arms around her waist, feeling her tears drip onto his arms. For what seemed like forever, they stayed like that until he released her.

She faced him, whipping away her tears, "Goodbye, Barik-kun."

"Goodbye, Hecana-san."


	30. Chapter 30: Water Magic

Disclaimer: I won't ever own it so . . . T.T

So far: Two and a little over a half of a year has passed. What has changed? Well, sure, they are all older, more mature, possibly even understanding now. But really, what surprises wait in storage for us?

Song to listen to: Destiny- from Black Jack 21

"God, how old do you think the Dark Liege is now?"

A chuckle, "Don't know. She won't ever tell us anyway."

They all three laughed. Riku paused by the front gate pulling his cloak's hood down. Nine years old and still on the short side, he smiled at the large HQ. "It's not as big as it used to be to me." He smirked, the wind blowing strands of white and black hair across his face.

Natsu pulled her hood down as well, "It seems that the Dark Liege doesn't mind us coming in."

The last one, in the back with her hood still up scoffed a little, "When did she ever care? She loves everything with this world."

Natsu smiled at her favorite student, "So it is."

The last one finally pulled her hood down, her long, dark purple hair fluttering and waving in the wind. For once, she didn't mind saying, "I'm glad to finally get to see them again. Things must have changed."

"Now you're fourteen. I'm guessing you have some resolutions?" Riku asked, sticking his tongue out the corner of his mouth. The girl ruffled his hair, "You know it kiddo."

Meanwhile . . .

The sky blue haired sixteen year old sighed, flipping his sword over and over and over in his hands. How strange it was that he was almost excited about seeing the other three again. It had been so long ago . . . . Arina pulled up beside him, still sharpening kunai knifes. "You've learned to fight and win without your weapon; that's something worth bragging about."

His complement brought pink to her cheeks and she kissed his forehead, "I suppose. But I'm no match to you I guess. You'll be the strongest out of the squad, Rivan."

He shrugged, "That's something I'm not so sure about."

Arina smiled, threading her fingers in his hair to pull the blue waves out of his eyes, "I'm proud of you though." To this, Takumi nodded, "Yes, he's going to make this realm very proud."

Meanwhile . . . Again . . .

"So, now that you're fourteen, do you want to do anything in the city that you couldn't do before?" Siran asked. The dark blue haired fish boy scowled (something he'll never get over doing) and said bluntly, "Not really. I just want to get back to the old swing of things."

"It's been awhile. Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Who Lucy? I'm sure she's already found another guy." He sighed, kicking a stone out of his way. Siran shook her head stiffly, "Not her."

He said nothing to her after that, thinking of seeing the neko again. "Well . . . ?"

He grunted, "It's not like she wants to see me anyway. Don't you remember what she said to me before she left?"

"Did you get mad at her for that? Do you hate her for saying something so mean?" Siran asked him softly.

He shook his head and let his fingers tighten on his backpack strips. "No."

"Then I'm sure she feels the same. She's not going to hate you still."

He prayed she was right. They walked on, looking up at the HQ from the ground. "Wow, haven't seen this in awhile. I wonder- hey, who is that up there?"

Barik looked up to see three figures on the gate, looking at the tower. The smaller one took down his hood, showing white and black spiky hair. "Hey, that's Riku!" Barik informed his teacher. Siran nodded, "Is that so?"

The tallest one pulled down her hood, showing her spiky hair and lioness ears. "Isn't that Natsu?" Siran asked, squinting. Barik's eyes flickered to the last one, "Then that's . . . ."

The girl pulled down her hood, long purple and black hair flailing in the wind. "Hecana?"

"Heya," the voice came from behind. Rivan was standing there, his team behind him. Takumi waved shortly while the (Much) older Arina smiled. Rivan was about half a foot taller, Barik could tell. But when he looked, he too had grown about the same. "Hey." He said. Arina sighed, "Is that all you two have to say to each other after all this time? Really? Geez, at least smile."

Rivan smirked, "Whatever. But you can't say he's helping. He looks have drunk."

Barik shook out of his trance, "Oh. Hey Rivan. It's been . . . awhile."

The older boy nodded, "As I've been told."

Arina looked up and pointed in awe, "Is that . . . Is that Hecana?"

To the sound of her name being said a little loud, the neko turned from her position on the gate, hundreds of feet up. "HEY! YOU GUYS!" she screamed.

And then she _jumped off _of the gate. Barik said something very creative as Rivan and Arina blankly stared. In a matter of seconds, she touched the ground. But she didn't crash, her cloak created a fan around her small body and her hair made a halo around that. She had her head down as she landed gracefully, not looking up until her attire settled. "I haven't seen you guys in forever!" she giggled standing.

She looked different, Barik noticed. All her 'little girl' features were gone and her more adult look was there. She was just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. This thought brought red to his cheeks. She looked so different it was almost criminal. Plus . . . she was different in other places as well. He made sure not to be caught staring at her like he always used to do and focused on her eyes. They locked for a moment, swirling and creamy lavender meeting crimson shades. "Barik-kun~!" She squealed suddenly, slinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug, "It's been so long!"

"Yup," he managed to say in a choked voice. When she pulled away, he was sure that she smelled of the same flower as the color of her eyes.

"Hecana!" Arina greeted, smiling. The Neko's ears twitched and she turned, a huge smile on her face, "Wow, you look so much different! And taller!"

Arina smiled, "Same to you."

Takumi went to stand near Siran, "Has your time off been well spent?"

She looked at her student, standing awkwardly next to the two girls and the older boy. "Of course. He's the best one I've ever trained."

Takumi began to walk away, "Follow me?" he asked with an attractive smile, walking quicker. She paused a moment before following him. "You guys catch up and talk. Don't follow us or I'll kill you."

And with that, she walked away. Takumi was the first to talk after awhile, not wanting to hear what the woman had to say yet, "Will he be able to protect her?"

"I hope so. That's been my goal but you know me; I can't ever tell unless I'm in that situation."

"Rivan should be able to hold his own and protect her against anything. However, we need to talk to Natsu. It doesn't matter if Rivan or Barik can withstand anything; we have to know, Takumi, we have to know if she can fight as well."

"You're right, but . . . perhaps the Dl knows some things she's not telling us?"

"Maybe you're right." Siran sighed, pushing black bangs out of her eyes. Takumi smiled, "I've missed you my dear."

To his words, she shook her head, "Takumi, no, not again."

He sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. The snake woman pulled away, "No! I'm . . . I'm still not over him." this didn't move him at all as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Takumi, I said . . . no!"

This time, she turned her head to say it directly and he crushed his lips to hers. She fought him only a little before wrapping her fingers in his hair and pulling him closer. When he pulled away, he asked sweetly, "And how was your time away from yours truly?"

She scowled, "Don't start with me! You know I still miss Sasame." Missing tears pricked at her eyes, making her look away and try to hide them. He pulled her into him, "I know. I'm here to catch you."

"SENSEI?"

"SENPAI?"

They both pulled away to see an awestruck, red faced Barik and a smirking Rivan.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Siran snarled.

End~!


	31. Chapter 31: Spirit Magic

Disclaimer: I won't ever own this so . . .

So far: reunited? It's been almost three long years. The tournament is in four days. Are they ready? In this chapter or Dribble Of Love, will their powers be unleashed to the reader? Most likely not :3 What? That would be ruining the fun!

Song: The World – Death Note Opening 1

Start-!

"MY NASTY LITTLE MORONS ARE BACK EH? WELL, HOPEFULLY YOU KNOCKED ALL THAT CRUD OUT OF THEIR HEADS! HAHAHA! HOPEFULLY YOU SHOWED THEM SOME PAIN?" Ryyuk bellowed, looking down on his old students with glaring eyes.

Hecana's mouth twitched.

Rivan yawned and stared.

Bark scowled and sweat-dropped.

Natsu smirked, slamming her fist on Hecana's head. The other two students gaped, watching as the neko didn't seem effected. However, the blow created an air force that blew the papers on the nearby desk to enfinity.

"Ready, Senpai." Hecana chirped.

Natsu laughed, taking her hand and ruffling the girl's hair. "She's ready."

Siran and Takumi watched in shocked silence. A blow from Natsu (of all people) should really have killed her. Yet the girl sat next to her speechless companions and watched Ryyuk laugh like crazy. Takumi stood next to Rivan, "He is ready as well."

Siran said the same for Barik.

Ryyuk laughed, "Oh really? Ha~! Let's see then. Today at three o'clock. I want a fight!"

"Senpai, It's already three." Rivan sighed as the other two slapped their foreheads. A awkward silence incased their teacher. "Oh. Then FIVE O'CLOCK! I WANT A CHALLENGE!" and with that, he stomped off.

It was only after he left that the three of them exchanged a glance, "You guys think you can take him?" Hecana asked, her eyes a color Barik hadn't seen in a long time. And of course, it WAS a long time . . .

"You know we can, it's you we're worried about, Hecana-san."

"Oh really?" she scoffed

Later on…

"Come with me to the roof?" The neko asked Barik. Hepaused, of course, but agreed with hope in his heart. She smiled wide when he said, "Yea, sure."

They went to the roof and he shut the door. As soon as she made sure they were alone, she threw her arms around the fin-eared demon's neck and hugged him to her tightly. "Hecana?" He stammered this, startled out of his right mind. She smiled again, feeling how warm his skin felt on hers, "I forgive you . . . if you forgive me."

"For?" He asked, face pink.

She exhaled, "For getting really mad at you that day and saying all those hurtful things. I'm sorry."

He slowly but surely wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "Duh I forgive you. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

She looked up, puzzled.

"You're still so easy to-" in his mind, this sentence ended like _so easy to fall for_ but in reality, he said, "-get along with."

She grinned, pulling away, "I'm looking forward to fight with you again, Barik-kun."

For a fleeting moment, he thought he saw her tear up a little, but the moment passed. She looked up at the sky, watching silently as the clouds moved darkly. "I hope it rains. I like it most when it rains."

"What about snow?"

"That's pretty too; but when it rains," a single drop fell from the sky as if she controlled it and landed on her forehead, "the world almost seems at peace."

He cleared his throat, "Well, we better get down there again, the Dark Liege has scheduled a meeting."

Hecana nodded, "Yea."

Pass of time …

"! My sweety-pies have grown up! You all look so much older! Oh I'm tearing up!" the skeleton version of the DL squealed.

And after many (many) sweat drops, she plowed her gaze into Hecana, Barik, Rivan, Riku, and Ryyuk. "Now, before I begin, I would like to tell you all a little secret."

The room silenced.

"I've lost someone very close to me once; a dear friend and comrade. I don't ever want that to happen again and so, I've done something about it. It's about time you all found out, now that I know you are all old enough."

She continued after making sure everyone was listening, which they certainly were, "Hecana, Riku, I want to let you two know that you are helping me in this task more than you can ever imagine. Because, you see-," she never finished as a young Ronay burst into the room, huffing and puffing.

"Mrs. Dark Liege! Governor General Aide Kain sir! There has been a Resistance uproar in the Netherlands of this realm~! Their looking for someone, but that hasn't been updated upon yet! The military troops need immediate assistance!"

"Hmm." The dark liege put on a seal spell, "Well, the most recent team I've got is standing right here so . . ."

The cadets looked from their teacher to the DL. "Us?" Ryyuk asked nonchalantly

"Unless . . . you don't want to?"

He snapped in a chipper tone, "WE'RE ON IT!"

Riku whispered to Hecana, tugging on her sleeve, "Hey, can I come with you guys? Please?"

She gave him a weary look, "Mrs. Dark Liege, how dangerous is it?"

Riku sighed while Ronay piped in, "It could be rather treacherous . . . why do you ask, Hecana?"

Barik and Rivan's eyes darted from the Neko girl the the little boy. "Hecana, he shouldn't . . ." Barik muttered in a warning tone.

The purple haired cadet sighed, "Thanks Ronay, just wanted to know. Mrs. Dark Liege? Riku's coming with us." The boy smiled widely, victory lingering in his eyes. Her squad uproared. "Hecana-san, you can't bring him on a trip like this; what if something happens?" Barik protested.

Rivan cut in, "Arina is gonna wanna come as well. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Don't you think you can handle it?" Hecana asked seriously, "You're stronger now and so is she, right?"

Rivan silenced, "Yea, sure. But you have to think about his safety too."

"He's strong too." Hecana said, making Riku proud.

The DL watched and sighed, "I suppose I can tell the both of you after the trip. You'll leave by nightfall so that you'll have a better chance."

Later on . . .

"ALRIGHT YOU PIGGIES! COME GET SOME!" Ryyuk roared, bursting into fits of laughter.

"Does he not remind you of Bajee?" Hecana mumbled, cracking her knuckles. Barik sighed, stretching his back just a little, "Kinda."

"Rivan laid on the ground, asleep. "Typical. He hasn't changed at all." Barik scowled.

Hecana watched him do this and said, "Looks like you haven't either."

At her critical words, he muttered, "And you're still werid."

Ryyuk kept on screaming and ranting while Barik asked the neko, "Hey, you think you can handle him? I mean . . . he's a lot bigger than you and older." He knew that HE could handle Ryyuk, no problem, but what about the fragile Hecana-san?

She frowned at him, "Huh? Well . . ."

"LET'S BEGIN!" Ryyuk growled.

"Oh great." Rivan mumbled from the ground, waking up, "Sounds spectacular."

"Aqua Magia:" The older man began. The teens prepared themselves. Well, Rivan actually stayed on the ground.

"Ice Lighting Freezing Attack Shot!"

END~!

It was taking too long and getting too long, so I'll bring it up in the next chapter. OH! And you're reading this or just the story, I LOVE REVEIWS! It's basically what I eat on, okay? I need them, so if you just send me a freaking question mark or a smily face or just say DONUT! That would be GREAT~! Besides, donuts are awesome :)


	32. Chapter 32: Earth Magic

Disclaimer: Urm . . . we've been through this . . . I no own Nora! :p

So far: Riku is coming with them on the Resistance expedition? What is Hecana thinking? Ryyuk has challenged the younglings to a duel! What new talents have emerged from the once childish cadets? And with the tournament coming up, what stress will bestow them? Find out and read, people!

Hey, so yea, I'm working on this and if you noticed the chapter title change, that's cool. I'm actually proud of myself for writing this much (^o^)` but yes, I did it this far! I'm nearing the best parts so I'm excited. I tried to make it sound like the cadets were attached to each other and if you got that impression, then I'm still proud of myself! Sadly, this story is super dramatic= sorrow, love, and self hatred. I'm morbid, yea.

-pushes glasses up and yells at the computer for no reviews lately-

Barik-you're the writer? You're hair's ugly brown . . .

Me- Shut up Barik! You know how I feel about my hair!

Hecana- Hannah-chan? Are you alright?

Me- yea yea . . .

Song: White eyes- by Gackt

Begin~!

Watching the roaring bodies of water dragons shoot at them, something in them (most likely the years of training) snapped.

"Barik? You going first?" Hecana asked, watching as the water drew near to them. Barik scowled and groaned, "Fine. I guess."

She watched, cheeks faintly red as he drew forth his weapon without even concentrating. He was so much more mature . . . so much older.

The spear he held was different as well; instead of just the blade, it had two snakes wrapping around it and bat wings added to the side. She had to admit, they were like him. Her weapon had changed as well, but she wasn't saying anything about it. Her sensei had advised her not to, but she didn't know why.

With a single swish of his hands, the spear sliced through the water dragons. It seemed almost effortless for him to do this, but Hecana knew why, of course. She could see the magical flow pumping through the weapon. It was a gift apparently that she had received. But it was funny because Riku had gained the same gift.

Dismissing this thought, she quickly backed away as he swung the blade to the side. Sighing, he flipped a blue bang out of his face and announced, "How old do you think we are?"

Their old teacher smiled tenderly, "A whole year's worth of missions and you think I'd forget?"

"Bring it on Senpai!" Hecana laughed, pulling out a dark violet glove. It was tight on her skin, the glove part coming just a little underneath her elbow. She cracked her knuckles again.

Barik watched with great curiosity before darting behind his senpai, attacking his senpai with so much speed, Ryyuk almost didn't have time to dodge the attack. Putting both hands forward, Ryyuk caught the blade part and pushed it away from him. But it was harder than that. The magic power was overwhelmingly stubborn. Just like the wielder. It took a moment, but Barik eventually muttered his signature move, "Aqua Magia: Wild Water Slice _**Attack!**_" water swirled around him, producing six water discs that shot towards his teacher.

"You're much better than you were," Ryyuk managed to say as the discs cut through his torso and arms. He evaporated as Barik drew back. A decoy? What a pain.

In a flash, the fin-eared boy was back next to the other squad members.

"Who's next?" He asked, irritated. For a moment. No one said anything. Hecana, who was still faintly dazed from the attack's cut and clean moves, didn't say anything. Rivan groaned, "I guess that means me?"

"Sure." Hecana said, shaking out of her trance. Barik was much better than he'd been last time. Did she really improve that much? Or was she just being modest? She doubted the modesty.

Rivan stood with an bored look. "Senpai, where are you?" he asked, his mind trailing off to fishing and talking to Arina and eating donuts and blah-blah-blah.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, maggot." Ryyuk's chipper sneer sounded out. For once, Rivan felt ready for a fight. Maybe he wanted to prove to the others that they shouldn't mess with him when he was in a bad mood. And so, he said, "Aqua Magia: Hydro Cannon Blast!" and a pillar of water shot out at his teacher.

While Ryyuk deflected that, Rivan suddenly transported.

"Rivan?" they all said after a minute of not sensing him anywhere. And just like that, he appeared, walking over to the small pond by their fight. "I'm going to fish some," He decided, "I'll get back to you later."

Ryyuk's forehead produced a vein as Rivan pulled out a fishing rod and sat down. Casting the line, he became relaxed. Their senpai walked over to him, kicking the rod away. It crashed into the water almost silently as Rivan stared. The older man laughed, "You going to fish NOW?" Rivan's eyes closed and his brow furrowed just the faintest. The area around them chilled and for once, Ryyuk shut his mouth and frowned.

"Um," he began, but Rivan was already pissed off so . . .

Ice fell from the sky, pelting the ground. Hecana screamed slightly and Barik grunted, putting a shield around the both of them. Ryyuk pulled forth his weapon, a large hammer like thing with water flowing through the handle and ice for the hammer object, hitting and destroying large parts of the ice.

"Senpai . . . I think you angered the fish."

And just like that, lightening struck down and hit Ryyuk. The man of course fell to the ground, dead. But as soon as Rivan called off the bad weather and calmed himself down a little, Ryyuk's body evaporated as another decoy.

"Hecana, it's your turn." The echo of a Ryyuk's voice floated through the air.

"Oh joy . . ." she moaned as Barik took down the shield.

Ryyuk popped up again in front of them, looking depressed, "I thought this would be a little more fun but really, you kids have grown up a lot . . . almost too much. I'm serious, you guys might actually kill me one day." He almost sang the words as he waved the hammer around in the air.

Hecana smiled, "Don't worry senpai, I'll go easy on you."

"I'd hope that you'd be a little more elaborate?" He asked, a smile tainting his lips. The girl took a stance.

"On your mark," Ryyuk started, "get set . . . GO!" and he was gone again.

Hecana muttered, "You guys are giving me a whiplash."

She sighed, watching Barik back away towards where Rivan sat by the pond. "Well, let's see where your magic is."

She looked around for the blue swirls, waiting to see them. She could see Barik's and Rivan's, circling around their bodies. She murmured, "Where are you?" in a flash, she could see just a small amount of blue magic swirling around a tree. "There, then?" she grunted, dashing towards it.

Barik gaped at her and Rivan stared in a silent way, "What is she thinking? She's running at him in a FRONTAL attack first?"

The girl reared back her fist, focusing all her magic into the knuckles in her fists. The strain on her muscles just about killed her as she did this, pressing the extremely large amount she bore into her fists. The hardest part, ironically, was to let it all out in a slick shot.

She watched as the tree made no move. "Take-THIS!" she growled, pulling her body back and slamming her fist into the massive piece of wood.

Barik, Rivan, and Ryyuk all were paralyzed with shock as her blow almost made the tree implode. Bits of bark and wood flew everywhere as the force behind her attack crushed it. The tree was soon only bits of bark that flew across the land. The wood chips around her seemed to only add to the impact. Ryyuk went flying in the air, blood spewing onto the grass. He landed with a crash, skidding to a stop.

"WHAT WAS THAT CRAP?" Ryyuk's body snarled before evaporating.

"That was . . ." Rivan began but he only ended up shrugging it off and going back to fishing.

Ryyuk appeared leaning against the tree, a disgruntled face on, "Don't say a single thing. Just SHUT UP. Let's get going already . . . Hecana, go get Riku."

Hecana smirked, "Aren't you going to question how strong I am?"

Ryyuk smiled, "I already know. But isn't focusing all your magic in your being into your single fist dangerous?"

Barik stared in awe as the neko said, "Very. But not if you're good at it."

_**-Qualls1**_

_** Okay . . . most of you think I'm stealing this from Naruto . . . technically, I didn't realize it until I went back and read Naruto again . . .so Hecana apparently is like Sakura in two ways: strength and healing powers.**_

_** Gomen~**_

Ryyuk simply nodded in dismay and announced, "You guys certainly aren't toddlers anymore. But don't forget that there are some people out there who would and WILL kill you if they are told to. Some don't even need that."

They all three nodded.

"Any bonds," Ryyuk continued, looking solemn, "That you share they will crush. It doesn't matter what displays of affection you show, they'll kill in cold blood and won't lose a wink of sleep over it."

Barik's heart was hammering. A world without Hecana? What would that dark place be like? What would the average day be like? Who would be there that knew who he was?

"Understood Sensei." Barik murmured after his teammates.

Hecana smiled at him, her hand brushing his. It was almost as though she was saying _Don't worry Barik-kun. Everything gets better through- out time. _

Without really thinking, he intertwined their pinky fingers and watched, embarrassed, as she stared at them. When she looked up and smiled, her eyes closing cutely, he felt a wave of warmth.

However, Rivan was feeling the opposite. _Any bonds . . . crushed . . . kill in cold blood . . . _

Rivan's flashback~!~

"_Rivan?"_

"_What is it Ren?"_

_The boy looked up at Rivan expectantly, holding a fishing pole. "I know you hate to fish, big brother, but can't you at least try it once? For me, please? You've never given it a chance!"_

_Rivan sighed, ruffled his brother's hair, and said, "Fine, let's go."_

_As they left the house, Rivan's father sat on the street corner, drunk. The man turned to Rivan and Ren and said, "Fools . . . fishing in weather like this? It's gonna rain."_

_Rivan gave his father a sour face as Ren looked up to Rivan, saddened by the correct news. "Brother, maybe we shouldn't. What if it gets too rainy?"_

"_Ren, we're going." Rivan hissed, eyes on his father._

_The drunk man stood, wobbling on his feet. With a grunt, he threw the bottle of whisky he held at the boys. Ren squealed even though he bottle was way off mark. Rivan didn't even blink._

"_Fine! Leave me just like your mother did! But you watch your back, smart mouth, or I'll kill both of you!"_

_Rivan shook his head as they watched their father go back inside. "He's got all this money and wealth yet he spends most of it on booze!" Ren watched in caution as Rivan's mood darkened._

"_Bubby, do you still want to go?" the sky blue haired younger brother asked, his smile weak._

_Rivan snapped to attention. "Of course, don't you?"_

"_I don't know . . . dad seemed kinda mad that we didn't listen to him."_

"_Forget him. We'll have fun and you can give me tips!" Rivan smiled softly, a rare thing._

_His brother laughed and smiled, "Okay! First you have to be one with the fish . . . "_

_THREE HOURS LATER . . . _

_As rain pelted the ground, Rivan pushed Ren into their mansion of a house. The butler took Rivan's coat and Ren's boots as they laughed and raced into the living room. The fire place was on and for some reason, their father was on the couch, looking into a wine glass thoughtfully._

"_Father?" Ren asked, scared._

_The blue haired man looked up and smiled evilly, "I've been waiting for you to get here. It's been awhile."_

_Rivan could smell all the alcohol from where he stood next to his brother. His father stood and pulled out a gun from his back pants pocket. Rivan, being only a young boy with no magical power whatsoever, gasped, standing in the way of Ren._

_The smaller boy gaped, "Rivan! What's father doing?"_

_The older man stumbled a little as Rivan jumped to the side to take the fire magic, throwing Ren to the side. _

_But the his father, intoxicated, never shot at the correct moment. It was only when his father fell and Ren was five feet away that magic exploded from the grown man's hands, flying right to the younger boy. Rivan's eyes widened, his brow curving as he screamed his brothers name. But Ren just stood there, too slow to move. Time stopped as the sky seemed to darken. But never again would Ren fish with Rivan . . . _

_Fire consumed the young boy. And so began Rivan's nightmare.  
_

~end

Again, it's really sad . . . poor Rivan. Don't worry, he destroyed his father, joined the UOS, even started to fish a little more.


End file.
